Stuck with You
by nannygirl
Summary: Christmas 1980 with the Formans, just like any other Christmas right? Not exactly. Find out what makes this Christmas so memorable. It's a story about the whole family! JH,ED,KB,RK,F?
1. Preview

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or its characters. I do not own the song 'Stuck with You' that belongs to Huey Lewis and the News. I do not own 'Right Back Where We Started From' that belongs to Maxine Nightingale. To be short, I own nothing! And I never will._

_**Author's Note: **Hello All! Well you asked for it and voted on it and really helped me out a lot on deciding to do this. Thanks by the way! At last here is the preview for the long awaited Christmas fic! Now this time the preview is not very long or detailed. I had gotten reviews on the last preview about giving away alittle too much. Well I had to agree after rereading it. So I made sure that you guys still got a preview but not too much was given away._

_Also quick little note. My plans are to update this story everyday, but I really don't want to do it if I'm not getting any reviews. So I'll make you a deal, I get reviews you get chapters. Did I mention it'll be everyday? AND I already have Chapters ready for the first week of December done._

_Well anywoo here's just alittle preview for you guys! Enjoy!_

**_Updated AN June '12: _**_Because I don't want to take the risk of the fic being taken down I have deleted the lyrics that had previously been posted as part of this opening chapter. However you can still read this chapter and to get the whole experience by listen to the song that had once been on here which was 'Right Back Where We Started From' by Maxine Nightingale or any other song you might think would go well. Sorry if it's a bit confusing and I hope you'll continue to read the story :D_

* * *

**Stuck with You**

A That 70's Show Christmas Story

_**Christmas Time at the Formans…**_

The Forman living room is shown, with all the Christmas decorations in it. The tree is glowing with presents underneath it, garland hangs on the stair rail, other Christmas knick knacks are found through out the room; but no one is in it.

_**It's a time for friends…**_

Kelso and Fez are outside bundled in their winter attire; they smile at each other before embracing in a manly hug. Donna and Jackie are seen sitting on the Forman's porch talking and smiling.

_**And family…**_

Red, Hyde, and Eric are seen sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast in their pajamas. Kitty is seen baking in the kitchen before Red comes in and kisses the top of her head.

_**And raccoons?**_

"Guys, this Christmas, I'm hunting a raccoon!" Kelso excitedly tells his friends as they sit in the basement.

_**And some other stuff…**_

_~.~_

"What if they don't even know I'm there?" Eric says to Donna as they sit at the kitchen table, "I mean it was like that all through high school and half the time Red likes to pretend I'm not here." He gasps, "Donna what if it's finally happened? I am invisible. That's like the worst power _ever_!"

Donna frowns, "Really?"

"I guess not." Eric shrugged, "I guess that title pretty much goes to being able to talk to fish."

_~.~_

Kitty stands in front of Red, with crossed arms, in the kitchen.

"You used to be so happy and jolly during the holiday seasons." She reminds him. "What happened to _that_ Red Forman?"

Red looks at Kitty, clearly annoyed, "He moved out when the six dumbasses moved in."

With that said, Red lifts the paper back up to read as Kitty rolls her eyes.

_~.~_

Jackie is standing in what looks to be an attic. She is standing above the area where the closed door and folded up ladder are.

"No, no, no." she says shaking her head as she kneels down to the door in the floor, "I can't be up here. There's dust up here! Burkhart's and dust don't mix! Our stuff doesn't _even_ make dust!"

A few feet away, Hyde comes out from behind some boxes.

"Could this get any worse?" he asks with a shake of his head.

Suddenly the scene spins and Hyde and Jackie are seen sitting in the attic on top of a large trunk with Fez sitting between the two of them. Both Hyde and Jackie look very annoyed and unhappy, while Fez is the exact opposite.

"You had to say it." Jackie tells Hyde as she glares at him while Fez continues to sing 'Frosty the Snowman.'

_~.~_

The gang are sitting in the attic, all of them are frowning except for Fez who is smiling and singing away. Still up in the attic, Jackie is seen yelling and then hides behind Hyde. Kitty and Red are seen sitting in living room before getting up and running upstairs.

_~.~_

Eric is seen kicking the mailbox before falling down onto the snow and taking Donna down with him. Kelso and Fez are seen wearing ladies gloves, old coats, and ladies hats while shivering slightly. Jackie is seen pushing Hyde off a trunk and onto the floor, with her hips.

_~.~_

Kelso is seen driving in his van as he happily sings out loud. Kitty is seen holding a piece of mistletoe over her and Red, waiting for a kiss but he ignores her and continues to read the paper. The gang is sitting in the attic laughing at something in front of them.

**Coming December 1, 2009**

Red and Kitty are standing in the kitchen as Donna and Eric sit at the table. Eric looks miserable as Donna tries to comfort him. Kitty looks worried as well but Red just frowns and points his finger at Eric.

"Get to it." Red firmly tells Eric, "Or all you'll be getting for Christmas is a lump of my foot, in your ass."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **And there you go! So what did you think? Hope it sounds interesting to you and you'll come back on December 1st for Chapter 1. Also I do already have some of it done, but if you have any suggestions feel free to share, I'll try to work them in! _

_Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. Home For The Holidays

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! Well today is the first day of December and you know what that means, only a few more shopping days left for Christmas! Oh and of course the beginning of this Christmas story! But before you go on to read I just want to go over a few things…or you know you ca read the chapter and then come back and read over these few notes._

_Ok, well I am really excited to post this fic, cause I've been wanting to do it for awhile, but it's not completely finished I'm still working on it. but I'm like ten days ahead so hopefully I won't make you guys wait too long. The plan is to post everyday, but if I get lots of reviews and/or see people are reading I may post two chapters in one day. Also don't expect the chapters to be too long. I wrote them kinda short, so that if you're busy with other Christmas stuff you won't loose a lot of time reading the new chapter._

_And finally I hope you enjoy this story, it was written so if you're waiting for your cookies to come out of the oven or came back from the over crowded mall or even just feel like getting in the Christmas spirit, you could come here! So without further rambling, Happy Reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

Red Forman sat at his kitchen table, reading the morning paper, while enjoying the quietness of the house. Retirement was good. Just as he finished reading an article on some dumbasses getting arrested, one of his own dumbasses shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Red." Hyde greeted as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning was three hours ago." Came Red's reply as he remained hidden behind the paper.

"What are you doing still reading the paper in your bathrobe?" Hyde questioned.

"I'm retired. It's in the job description." Red explained as he looked up only to look back down. "What's your excuse?"

"Christmas vacation." Hyde said with a shrug as he sat down at the table.

Red frowned, "You've been out of school for three years."

"Keeps me young at heart." Hyde explained with a smirk. Red rolled his eyes as Hyde continued. "Where's Forman? You'd think with him being back from Madison, and living with Donna, he'd be stuffing himself with Mrs. Forman's cooking."

"Don't know, don't care." Red responded never looking up from his paper.

"Come on Red, you know you missed calling him a dumbass."

"I've got five spare dumbasses in my basement. I don't miss anything."

A few seconds later Eric entered the kitchen from the sliding door. He wasn't wearing a coat, which wasn't very smart, it was snowing outside. He was however wearing his Star Wars pajamas.

"Damn it!" Red cursed as he slightly crumbled up his paper and pointed to his son, "You see! This is why I don't miss anything!"

Eric gave a slight smile, "I've missed you too, Dad." He said before leaning down to hug Red, only to be pushed away.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Hey Forman." Hyde greeted, "What're you doing outside?"

"I was waiting by the mailbox for the mailman to bring the mail…"

"In that?" Hyde interrupted.

"What?" Eric asked as he looked own at the picture on his shirt of the brave Luke Skywalker, "They're cozy."

"Ah jeeze," Red groaned, "Just when we finished explaining to everyone why the Kelso kid is always running out of here without any pants. Now we've got to explain _this_."

"Don't worry Dad." Eric began, but was interrupted by Hyde.

"Yeah, everyone already knows Eric's a loser."

"Thanks, man." Eric said sarcastically before turning back to his father, "What I was going to say was, pretty soon you'll be able to brag about something. About me!"

"Nah man, I'm pretty sure he'd know if you were adopted." Hyde commented with a smirk.

"Switched at birth maybe." Red said and Hyde nodded in agreement.

Eric just stared at the two, "I'm talking about my grades."

Red looked up at his son. "Oh yeah? You get them yet?"

"Well um…um…no." Eric nervously answered his father.

"Then I don't care." Red barked before hiding behind his paper once again.

Hyde laughed at the older man's burn. Eric stared at the two in disbelief and then raised his mug in the air.

"For the holidays you can't be home sweet home." he sang half sarcastically, half happily.

"Shut it." Red ordered, "Or your ass will be the home sweet home for my foot."

Eric, obviously frightened by his father's threat, began to sip his coffee before quickly taking a seat in his regular seat at the table. As if on cue, Fez happily entered the kitchen in his winter attire.

"Good morning every…what the hell?" he asked as he saw he three men in their pajamas. "Why was I not invited to the slumber party?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Cause we all know what you do when you go to bed. And no one wants to see that." Hyde answered, causing Fez to smile sleepishly.

"Hey Fez, what are you doing here so early?" Eric asked, taking a bite out of his toast while ignoring his father's eye roll.

"I came to help Miss. Kitty with her delicious cookies." Fez replied happily as he took a seat at the table, between Red and Hyde, and then helped himself to some…brunch.

Hyde couldn't help but smirk at his foreign friend, "You're gonna spend the day baking cookies?"

"Baking?" Fez asked with a confused frown, "What baking? I'm eating those suckers!"

Hyde and Eric nodded in approval as Red tired his best to ignore the three dumbasses.

"Hey Dad, where is Mom?" Eric asked making it impossible for Red to carry out his plan.

"I don't know. She said something about wanting to show me some damn Christmas surprise." Red grumbled not looking at his son.

"Ooh maybe it's my Christmas present!" Eric excitedly guessed.

"Yeah, a raincoat." Hyde scoffed with a smirk.

"Ooh maybe it's lingerie." Fez guessed with a hopeful tone of voice and an almost perverted smile, causing the three men to stare at him.

"Dude!"

"Ew!"

"Get the hell out of my house!"

They all shouted over the other; as Red got ready to stand up and either kick Fez out of the house or stick his foot up Fez's ass. Either way, it would not be good. But before Red could take any kind of action, Kitty's voice rang through the kitchen from the other room.

"Ok Red, close your eyes!"

The four men looked at the closed swinging door, realizing that Fez could possibly be right.

"She doesn't know we're in here." Eric said panicky.

"Ok, ready or not…" Kitty said, her voice making it clear that she was getting closer and closer.

"No!"

"Ah!"

Both Eric and Hyde shouted as the covered their eyes, preparing themselves for the worst.

"Not in front of the kids, Kitty!" Red shouted as Fez cheered.

"Go Miss. Kitty!"

Red glared a deep angry glare at Fez, ready to punch the lights out of him, when Kitty poked her head into the room.

"Oh honestly. It's like you men have only one thing on your minds." she said with a slight frown.

"Star Wars?" Eric asked, his hand still covering his eyes.

"How to get these damn kids out of my house?" Red guessed, still glaring at Fez.

"Candy?" a nervous Fez guessed.

"Po…p Tarts?" Hyde, who like Eric covered his eyes with his hands, asked.

Kitty shook her head, "Boys uncover your eyes."

"I'd rather not."

"No, thank you."

"But then you won't be able to see Schatzi." Kitty told them, hoping that would do the trick.

"Schatzi?" the two brothers asked together.

They both uncovered their eyes and looked over at the swinging door.

"Ta da!" Kitty exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen with Schatzi in her arms. He was wearing a very festive, red and green, Christmas elf's outfit, complete with hat and all. Though Kitty was smiling away, Schatzi did not look like a happy camper.

Kitty placed the small dog on the table, so the men could get a better look. Eric and Hyde smiled in relief as Fez walked over to examine the dogs' costume. Meanwhile Red displayed his famous frown.

"This is your big Christmas surprise?"

Kitty nodded happily before laughing one of her famous laughs, "Doesn't he look cute?'

"I think Schatzi looks adorable." Fez complemented as he jingled the little bell on Schatzi's hat.

"Well, thank you Fez. I knew one of you had good taste." she said as she grabbed Schatzi off the table and bounced him slightly, "He's Mommy's Little Elf."

Eric looked up at his laughing mother with a hurt expression on his face, "Mom, I thought I was your little elf."

Hyde couldn't resist. "You are, man." he smirked while Eric frowned at him.

"Red, what do you think?" Kitty asked with a smile as she lifted Schatzi up just a bit higher.

Red looked down at the dog and frowned.

"It's Christmas Kitty. So," Red began, "no comment." he finished with a smile that did not match his wife's disapproving frown.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you are, Chapter 1 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_We'll see everyone else real soon…like in a few days! Maybe even quicker!_

_Well anywoo, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice day and remember only 24 more days till Christmas!_


	3. Let It Snow!

_**Disclaimer: **__Once again, I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! Well here's chapter 2 and on December 2! So far so good lo. Big thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it really enorages me to work on the story and post the chapters ASAP. Hope you like this chapter! It's kinda short but don't worry tomorrow bring another chapter! Maybe even two…I'm not sure. Anywoo thanks for the reviews you guys are great! Enjoy!_

* * *

Donna Pinciotti's feet crunched against the white, snowy field. With her knitted hat on her head and her hands shoved inside the pockets of the big jacket she was wearing, she walked over to her boyfriend's parent's house. Her plan was to hang out with her friends down in the basement, just like old times, and then maybe have some alone time with Eric under the mistletoe.

As she crossed the driveway between the two houses, her eyes wandered over to the Forman's mailbox where a medium sized lump seemed to be sitting in a lawn chair. Either Red had finally had had enough and thrown everything from the basement into a trash bag and onto the curb or someone was sitting, waiting for the mail to come.

Donna neared the object and soon she was able to identify it. It was indeed a person, but she wasn't sure who as she couldn't tell. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she saw, from under the blue robe the person was wearing, a pair of _Star Wars_ slippers.

"Eric?"

Hearing his name, Eric turned to see the tall redhead walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Donna." Eric greeted quickly, trying to keep himself warm.

Donna fought back a laugh, but let her smile appear, "What are you doing?"

"Not waiting for the mailman to come, so I can make sure he sent off my letter to Santa; if that's what you mean." Eric said trying to sound convincing.

Donna laughed some, "Aren't you cold?"

"No." Eric answered with his teeth chattering away.

Donna shook her head before reaching down and grabbing Eric's skinny arm and pulling him onto his feet. "Come on let's go inside…"

"No, Donna I can't." Eric argued as he managed to get out of Donna's grasp.

"Eric, come on you're gonna get sick." Donna began, "I'm sure Santa got your letter."

"Ok, first of all Donna, of course he got my letter. I sent it off in July." Eric seriously shared, "Second, I can't leave because I'm waiting for my grades to come in."

"You haven't gotten your grades yet?" Donna asked frowning slightly.

"You have?"

"Yeah." Donna nodded, "I got them a couple of days ago."

"A couple of days ago?" Eric quickly asked as he began to panic and think the worse, "What's a couple of days?"

Donna shrugged, "I don't know…two or three."

Eric's eyes became wide as he heard his girlfriend's words. This was not good.

"Which was it Donna? Two _or_ three?" he asked in his squeaky-panicky voice.

"I don't know." Donna said with a roll of her eyes before digging into her coat pocket and retrieving a white piece of paper, "Here. Look for yourself."

Eric frowned at her while taking the paper into his own hands, "You carry around your grades in your jacket?"

Donna smiled a big, happy smile and eagerly nodded her head, "Yeah, I did really good." she pointed to something on the paper, "See?"

Eric scanned his eyes across the report card, "Uh huh. 'A' 'A' 'B' 'A' yeah, yeah. Where's the date on this thing."

"Gee thanks for the praise, Eric." she said deep in sarcasm as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh right. Great job, Babe." Eric told Donna before kissing the air towards Donna; his eyes never left the report.

Donna rolled her eyes at Eric. She decided not to say anything, mostly because she knew it would only be ignored. Instead she decided to name the things she loved about him, in her head. The reasons why she was with him. She got up to two before Eric brought her back to the mailbox.

"December 21st. Donna this was sent out December 21st, which means you got it the next day, the 22nd. That's two days ago!" Eric practically shouted, "Donna you got your grades two days ago! Why haven't I?"

"Maybe…" Donna began to suggest, but Eric wasn't through.

"I mean two days is a long time. If I sent myself a cheese log it would probably go bad if it was delivered two days late."

"Why would you send yourself a cheese log?" Donna asked looking at Eric like he had grown another head.

"Why aren't my grades here?!" Eric screeched out.

Donna shook her head, "Eric, I'm sure you're just overreacting. You'll get your grades soon. They probably just got lost in all the Christmas cards and fruitcakes. An envelop marked 'Eric Forman' is probably just waiting to be sent off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Donna." Eric agreed as he began to calm down only to get worked up again when another idea entered his mind.

"Wait! What if it's in the mailbox from yesterdays mail?!" He asked loudly, "An envelop marked 'Eric Forman' is probably just waiting to be found by an Eric Forman!"

Before Donna could say or do anything Eric practically jumped onto the mailbox and opened the small door. He then rammed his hand into the box in search of his much desired grades. His trip however, was cut short when he hand collided with the metal back of the mailbox.

"Ow!"

Swiftly Eric—with a look of pain carved onto his face—pulled his injured hand out of the mailbox. The cold air made the pain even worse. He looked over at Donna hoping she could help.

"I don't think it's there!" he exclaimed as he clutched his reddening hand causing Donna to laugh.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 2 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked! _

_This song was picked as the tile title in hopes that it would snow here where I am. Those of you who get snow every winter, enjoy that snow! I know lots of people who would go crazy if it snowed here…mostly because they'd skip school but the snow would be part of it lol._

_Anywoo thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care. have a nice day and remember only 23 more days till Christmas!_


	4. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks so much to those of you who have taken the time to review. It means a lot! This was actually going to be a very short chapter, but I decided to add the chapter that would have been for tomorrow with today's. But don't worry there's still a chapter coming tomorrow! Unless you guys think I'm going to fast! Let me know! As always Enjoy!_

* * *

Michael Kelso was happily driving along in his van. His convertible and been awesome. It had been fast, it had been a total babe magnet, and it made him look even hotter. And he didn't think that was possible. But it wasn't exactly a family car. According to Brooke anyways. And he had to listen to his fiancé.

Brooke and Betsy were over at Brooke's mother's house. Kelso wasn't allowed back in there since the time he ate and then threw up some potpourri on some fancy carpet.

If it was so fancy why was it on the floor? Kelso still wondered.

But it didn't matter now anyways. Today was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas. The day Santa came! Kelso had decided to waste the day away the best way he knew how to. With his friends in the basement.

As he drove to the Forman house Kelso sang along with the Christmas songs on the radio. At the moment they were playing the best Christmas song _ever. _After all who didn't love Rudolph?

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

_Had a very shinny nose."_

The man on the radio sang before Kelso added.

"Like a light bulb!"

"_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows."_

"Like a flashlight!' Kelso sang happily

"_All of the other reindeer_

_Used to laugh and call him names."_

"Like Pinocchio!" Kelso added, his dopey smile growing bigger and bigger.

"_They never let poor Rudolph_

_Join in any reindeer games."_

"Like...Ahhh!"

Kelso's words were cut off as his girl–like scream took over. A medium sized, furry object had flown in front of Kelso's van, scaring the daylights out of him. As the cheerful music continued to play in the background, Kelso swerved himself to the side of the road. When he was safely there and had finally caught his breath, Kelso looked out the passenger window and his eyes became large with fright.

******

"And that's when I saw it." Kelso said to his friends.

The six of them were sitting down in the basement, enjoying the free time they had. Sure, it wasn't like they never had any free time; but it was rare that all six of them were able to be there.

Donna and Eric were off in college. Kelso, much to everyone's surprise, was off being the family man. Hyde had _Grooves_, and didn't like being down there unless someone else was there with him. Jackie, who was busy working in a small little fashion boutique, was exactly the same. But they couldn't be down there together, with just the two of them, because that was the reason they needed to have someone else down there with them.

Oh and Fez…well he still went to the basement a lot even if no one else did, but then Red would find him and he'd have to wait a week before going back in.

"A raccoon?" Hyde asked Zenly from his regular seat.

"No!" Kelso shouted, "A _Ninja_ Raccoon!"

Two of Kelso's friends rolled their eyes at his words. Another friend shook his head, realizing he really missed his moron friend. And another chose to ignore the words, they were Kelso's after all. There was one friend however, who found his story fascinating.

"Oo tell me more!" Fez begged

"It had like a mask over its eyes." Kelso began to describe to a wide eyed Fez, as he used hand gestures to make his descriptions even scarier, "And a tail. And it was all…_ninja-y_!"

"Aye!" Fez cried as he suddenly felt the need to hide under a blanket.

While Fez was deeply entertained by Kelso's story, Jackie, Hyde, Eric and Donna thought it was both pointless and meaningless.

Eric looked over to Hyde, Jackie, and Donna giving his back to Kelso and Fez, "Hey, so where did we land on seeing that new Christmas movie tonight?"

"Oh yeah."

"Sure."

"Yeah, ok."

The others answered before they went on to making their plans for the night. Kelso glared at the four of them, putting a pause on his story. Fez joined Kelso in looking at their friends. He wanted to hear about the Ninja Raccoon, why didn't they?

"Uh _excuse_ me!" Kelso dramatically called out.

The small group put the conversation on hold and turned towards the other two men.

"What? You have to go somewhere?" Hyde asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"No!" Kelso shouted before taking a few seconds to make sure he didn't have to be somewhere, "No! I'm _trying_ to tell a story!"

"Yes." Fez agreed, "It is very rude to not listen to our man-pretty friend. He has just had a near death experience. He is scared and needs his friends," he firmly told them before happily adding "Oh but count me in for the movie too."

"Fez, you're right." Kelso began, as he turned to Fez and forgot about the others in the room, "I did have a near death experience. That Ninja Raccoon tried to kill me! But he didn't!" he gasped as he came to a realization, "Oh my God. What if he was on a mission to kill me? And now he has to come back to finish the job?!"

Fez became frightened for his friend's safety. The others didn't seem to care.

"What ever will you, Kelso?" Donna asked mockingly.

Kelso placed his hand underneath his chin as he began to think. Donna's tone of voice was obviously lost on him.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, "He can't get me if I get him first!" he practically jumped out of his seat, "Guys, this Christmas I'm hunting a Ninja Raccoon! Who's in?"

Kelso looked over at his immobile friends. They just sat in their seats each of them with their arms crossed. They didn't look a bit interested in Kelso's plan. They just stared at him wondering if he was for real.

Well except for Fez.

"I will help you Kelso." Fez said proudly as he stood up, "But only if you promise not to use me as bait."

Kelso looked at his friend with a slight frown, "Fez, you know I can't do that." He paused as Fez's face dropped, "But I'll say I won't."

"Works for me!" Fez agreed with his smile even bigger than before.

Kelso patted his foreign friend's back, before they both grabbed their coats and exited the basement. The four remain friends looked at the door 'Lenny and Squiggy' had just left through.

"Anyone else think he just hit a bird?" Eric finally asked.

Hyde and Donna raised either of their hands in the air. Jackie however, left hers crossed.

"My money's on a plastic bag." Jackie shared out loud.

The other three nodded in agreement. That did sound a little like Kelso. Ok, a lot like Kelso. Donna and Eric couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of Kelso and Fez chasing an innocent raccoon. Or an innocent plastic bag. Neither Jackie nor Hyde did anything.

Donna smiled, "Man, Jackie you dated a moron."

Jackie looked over at her friend, "I dated two, Donna."

Donna and Eric's mouths fell open before turning into smiles, as they tried not to laugh. Lucky for them, Hyde was too busy glaring at the back of Jackie's head to take notice to them.

"Hyde man," Eric stuttered as he tried to keep his laughter inside of him, "You wanna go stand outside in the snow?"

Quickly Hyde tore his eyes away from Jackie and over to Eric. He didn't want his friends to start assuming anything. Beside whatever they were assuming would be wrong.

"Why?"

"Too cool off that burn." Donna finished for her boyfriend.

Soon after saying that, Donna and Eric finally allowed their laughs to escape their lips. The other couple did not find the joke amusing. Hyde frowned at the two laughing hyenas, while Jackie gave a disgusted expression at the redhead.

"Ugh, you see Donna? This is why I told you not to move in with him!" Jackie told her friend while gesturing towards Eric, as she stood up from the couch.

Donna's laughter died down, but not her smile, "Jackie, where are you going?"

"Shopping." Jackie replied as she buttoned up her coat.

Hyde stared at his ex-girlfriend looking a bit surprised. "Jackie Burkhart hasn't finished her Christmas shopping yet?"

"For your information, I finished my Christmas shopping three weeks ago." She told him before placing her hands on her hips and giving him a knowing look, "None of which were bought at the dollar store."

Hyde pretended not to see the look, and was thankful for Eric jumping into the conversation.

"So then why are you going?"

Jackie shrugged, "'Tis the season to go shopping." She said with a smile, "Bye."

And then she was out the door. Hyde watched her leave as the room became quiet. The room did that a lot lately and it was scary. After a few seconds of staring at the side door, Hyde looked over at Eric and Donna.

"Ok." Hyde said tearing his friends' attention away from each other, "I don't think she's coming back. You guys can leave and go work on your knitting or whatever it is you guys do."

The knitting part of Hyde's comment seemed to have been lost on the couple.

"Wait," Eric began, "did you have us come down here because you were afraid you were gonna be left alone with Jackie?"

"No." Hyde answered with a deep glare, "I didn't even know she was gonna be here."

Donna nodded her head, "Uh huh. So you had us come down here because you were afraid you were gonna be down here by yourself?"

"No…"

"Ok look Hyde." Eric said sitting up straight, "You either A. wanted us to come down here because you were afraid to be alone with Jackie or B. you wanted us to come down here because you were afraid to be down here by yourself because of…some kind of ghost."

Hyde just stared at his brother, not happy that he and Donna found it so amusing.

"Maybe he's afraid of the Ghost of Christmas Past coming to pay him a visit." Donna joked.

"Yeah." Eric agreed, "He might actually show him a time when he wasn't so moody."

Finally Hyde had had enough. As Eric and Donna laughed away, Hyde leaned over in his chair and had his fist collide with Eric arm.

"Ow!" Eric cried out in pain, his large eyes looking slightly glassy.

"Hyde!" Donna exclaimed sounding upset.

"What?" Hyde asked innocently.

Donna turned away from the injured Eric and stood up from her seat, "Why did you hit Eric?"

"He was making fun of me!" Hyde argued.

Donna shook her head and crossed her arms, "That's no reason to hit him." Hyde rolled his eyes and Donna caught him, "Do not roll your eyes at me mister…"

"Donna it's ok." Eric said standing up, "If Hyde wants to act all immature, then fine. I know I'm an adult and I'll act like one." He pointed his index finger at Hyde before going on.

"But don't come crying to me, when all you get from Santa is a big lump of coal." He said before heading up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, Hyde hit me!"

Was the last thing Donna and Hyde heard Eric say. Hyde rolled his eyes as Donna shook her head. Yeah, Eric was very mature.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, your daily dose of "Stuck with You." Hope you liked!_

_The song was picked as the title not just because Kelso was listening to it, but because I saw it last night. The only one in my family too, I am like Kelso and look forward to those Christmas specials every year. lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice day and remember only 23 more days left until Christmas!_


	5. That Spirit of Christmas

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! Sorry for posting late today but it's still December 4__th__ over where I am! I'll try to post tomorrow's chapter a lot sooner. I was late today because I was hoping to get a few more views, but sadly I didn't. But it's ok, I realize that this story is being updated a lot and some of you guys may not have the time to read the chapters in one sitting or maybe you like to leave your fanfic reading till the weekend. Whatever it is, I hope you'll drop me a quick little note to let me know what you think of the story. It'll mean a lot. And while on the subject of reviews, thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed! You helped me get over this block I had on a future chapter1 Thanks again. As always, Enjoy! _

* * *

Hyde walked up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. Immediately his eyes fell upon the prize his nose had led him to. A plate of Kitty's freshly baked gingerbread people cookies.

He was still bothered from the conversation with 'Mom and Dad,' these cookies could help him forget about them. He could get a nice cold glass of milk a few cookies and head back to the basement and watch some TV, forget all about the conversation. Or he could pretend the cookies were the two and smash the cookies into little pieces.

Yeah, the second one sounded a lot more fun.

He grabbed a two of the cookies. One was pretty thin, almost as if it were made with the last of the dough. That one would be Eric, The other one was a normal sized cookie, but was bigger than the other gingerbread women. Definitely Donna.

As bit off 'Eric's' smiling face a familiar voice was heard from behind him.

"Oh, good Steven, you're here."

Hyde knew he was trapped but he wasn't going to go down without some sort of fight.

"No I'm not." He said with a mouth full of cookie.

Kitty shook her head, disappointedly, "Steven, I just need you to do me a small little favor."

Hyde stared at his surrogate mother. She never asked for small favors…she said they were small favors but only in her eyes. The last small favor he did for her was when she sent him to the store for some chestnuts she need for some stuffing. That would be considered a small favor, if she hadn't asked him to go on Thanksgiving morning.

"Bye Mrs. Forman." Hyde quickly said as he started for the sliding door, he didn't want to run out and get eggnog on Christmas Eve.

"Ok, fine." Kitty called after him, "Go ahead and leave and not help me. You know I could have done that too when your mother left you."

Hyde froze, there it was. The oh so famous guilt card.

"But instead, I brought you into my home and treated you like one of my own children." Kitty continued, "But its ok if you wanna leave. I'm sure you'll help me in future Christmases. However many more I might have left."

Hyde sighed at the guilt trip he'd just received. It was one of her best, Hyde had to give her that. Kitty's guilt trips were always very strong and frequent during the holiday seasons; Hyde suspected it was so she would get good presents.

"Fine." Hyde finally agreed after sighing a deep sigh.

Kitty clapped in excitement, "Good." She smiled and gave out a small laugh, "Ok now we need to do this before Red gets home…"

"What'd Red do this time?" Hyde asked with a smirk.

Kitty hadn't mentioned this was going to be something against Red. Hyde would have agreed sooner had he known. Red may have done some pretty cool pranks in the past but Kitty was _Batman_.

"Nothing." Kitty shook her head, "Which is why I need your help."

Hyde frowned with confusion, as he realized this probably wasn't going to be anything along the lines of a prank.

"With Red's heart the way it is, he can't be lifting anything too heavy." Kitty went on to explain, "There's still some boxes of Christmas decorations up in the attic, that I was hoping you could bring down for me."

Again Hyde frowned. More Christmas decorations? Sure the house didn't look like Santa's Workshop but it was getting pretty close. Besides the Forman's usually put up the same decorations every year since as far back as Hyde could remember. He mentally scanned through the house trying to place each of the traditional decorations. They were all there.

"There's more?"

Kitty nodded, "Bob gave us his old ones right before he left to Florida."

Hyde's face fell as he recalled the decorations that Bob use to put up on his house. Now that place was ten times worse than Santa's Workshop. There was that snow machine, the inflatable snowman, the talking Santa, and that musical carousel, to name a few.

At first everyone had loved the decorations, but then they got a little boring and very annoying. The only person who seemed to still like them was Bob and maybe Kitty. But not Red, especially not Red.

"And Red's ok with it?" Hyde questioned, remembering when Red had actually stolen some of the decorations.

Kitty smiled and nodded before adding, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Hyde shook his head, those weren't the words he was hoping for. Red hated Bob's decoration, hell he hated his own decorations. When he saw the two combined together, nothing good would come out of it, especially for the person who helped Kitty get them down in the first place.

"I don't know Mrs. Forman." Hyde began to say, "As nice as a foot in my ass sounds, it wasn't exactly on my Christmas list."

"No, but I know one thing that was on your list." Kitty smiled, "And if you help me out I'll put in a good word for you to Santa".

Hyde smirked. He would have smiled a bigger smile but he didn't want to seem too childish. He did however like the idea of getting that new walkman for Christmas. Especially when Eric was probably only going to get another raincoat.

"Yeah, ok." Hyde answered with a shrug.

Kitty released a happy giggle before leading Hyde out of the kitchen and toward the attic upstairs.

******

Hyde climbed up into the dusty, overcrowded Forman attic. It was a lot smaller than the basement but bigger than the room he had. Although most of the space was filled with cardboard boxes, trunks, and other items.

After grimacing at the thought of what he had exactly gotten himself into, Hyde turned back around and crouched down to where the stairs met the floor of the attic. He then helped Kitty into the room.

"Oh my, I forgot how much stuff we had up here." Kitty said as she looked around the room.

Hyde shrugged, "Hey, I forgot you guys even had an attic."

Kitty laughed at the joke for a few seconds before remembering the reason they were up there.

"Ok, well I think the boxes are somewhere in the back." She said gesturing toward the area away from where they and the ladder were, "You might have to climb over a few of these boxes too. I'll stay on this side to make sure they're not over here."

Hyde stared at the line of boxes, stacked on top of the other, creating a rather high wall. He was going to have to climb over that and bring those Christmas decorations over them too. He better be getting that damn walkman.

"Yeah, alright." Hyde mumbled before climbing over the wall.

It wasn't too hard, it was just a obstacle if anything. Along with that obstacle there were plenty of others on the other side of the wall. Hyde had to keep his eyes on the floor, making sure he didn't trip over or bump into one of the boxes.

As he neared the back of the room he began to search through the boxes for the decorations. Luckily for Hyde, most of the boxes were labeled. Unlucky for him their labels dealt with everything but Christmas.

"Eric's Baby Clothes"

"Laurie's Dolls"

"Halloween"

"Kitchen Crap"

"Man, Mrs. Forman you guys sure have a bunch of junk up here." Hyde called out as he moved a box that seemed to be filled with books.

"Oh Steven, you sound just like Red." Kitty tsked as she turned away from a box that held some of her old maternity clothes, "And these things are not junk. These are pieces of mine and Red's past."

"And your past is a very important thing, Steven. It helps people understand exactly who you are. It can help you with your future." Kitty continued to say, "Of course sometimes you may not have the best past, and you may want to forget about it. But you can't. It's part of you and you can't get rid of it no matter how hard you try. You can however, use it to make things better. Sometimes you'll be surprised by how much better they get."

Hyde just frowned at Kitty's words, he then looked down at the box he had just moved.

"Yeah, I'm sure these old lids will be very helpful." He said deep in sarcasm as he lifted up an old pot-lid.

Kitty frowned lightly, "Steven, don't be a porky mouth."

Hyde shrugged at her warning before dropping the lid back into the box. He then went back to looking for the damn decorations. He slightly wondered why he hadn't found them yet, he remembered them being huge in Bob's front yard.

A loud slam was heard, breaking Hyde away from his thoughts. He twisted himself to see Kitty's worried face.

"Oh, that's Red." She said looking down the opening in the floor.

Hyde looked over in the same direction and then at the each of his sides. It was as if he was expecting Red to pop out from behind one of the many boxes.

"What do we do?"

Kitty thought for a few seconds before clapping her hands once.

"Ok, I know. I'll go downstairs and distract Red for awhile." She began to explain, "You stay up here until you find the decorations. Then once you do, take them down and put them in Eric's old room."

Hyde nodded and then went back to searching for the missing boxes, while Kitty continued to ramble.

"And later on, I'll send Red to the store so the two of us can set up everything in the yard."

Hyde cringed at the thought. None of that sounded like fun. Being out in the freezing cold, setting up some stupid lights that probably wouldn't work the first time. And then there was the chance that Red would come home from the store early and catch them in the act. That would be the worst case scenario.

"What about Forman?" he asked.

Things wouldn't be too bad if it were Eric who was doing it all. At least not for him.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Kitty smiled, "I'll have both my boys helping and spending quality time with me."

"Or you know, just Forman."

Hyde turned around to find Kitty already climbing down the ladder, but not before shooting a disapproving look his way.

Hyde brushed off the look as Kitty disappeared back down to hallway between the bedrooms. He went back to looking for the decorations, thinking of a way he could get out of setting them up.

He could say he had work…but then he'd have to go over to the store…through the cold…nah, not that one.

He could pretend he was sick. He knew a couple of tricks that he use to pull to get out of school when he was a kid. But that was on Edna, the mother who could care less about anything. This was Kitty, the caring, overprotected mother who was also a nurse. Yeah, that one wouldn't work either.

He could say he couldn't find the decorations. Then he could tell Red about them and Red would for sure come look for the decorations. Then he'd throw them away, and no one would have to set them up. Or Kitty would catch him and have Red help her set them up. That would be a nice burn.

Yup, that was the one he was gonna go with.

As he slowly stepped away from the back boxes and headed for the square opening in the floor, another slam was heard.

This time slam sounding louder and closer. But it had to; the slamming had come from the ladder as it came folding up and closing up the only exit in the attic.

Hyde's eyes became wide, from behind his shaded glasses. He hurried over to the now closed door, jumping over the wall of boxes.

"Mrs. Forman?" he called.

Nothing.

"Mrs. Forman?!" he called out louder before kneeling down to the floor and leaning down against the floor hoping his voice traveled through the small cracks between the closed door.

"Ok, we can forget about Forman!" he shouted but failed to get any response once again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go today's chapter for "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song title was picked because I just finished watching the five day marathon of '_National Lampoons Christmas Vacation._' One of my all time fave Christmas movies. And the song comes out in the scene that helped inspire this story._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only 21 more days till Christmas!_


	6. Winter Wonderland

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! I know another late chapter. My bad, I'm sorry. I kinda got caught up in some Christmas shopping. Saw lots of good stuff but left my money at home. Oops, there's always tomorrow. I'll try to post my chapter before I go back. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoy it and it's helping put you guys in the Christmas mood! Here's another chap. Enjoy!_

* * *

Outside, on the side of the Forman House, Kelso and Fez were reviewing their plan for catching the Ninja Raccoon.

Kelso seemed to really be getting into it as he looked over the trap he had created with a shoebox being held up by a stick that had a piece of string tied to it. Fez was enjoying himself too, but that was really due to the fact that he was eating some _Ritz Crackers_ from the box.

"There it's perfect!" Kelso exclaimed admired his trap and smiled a big dopey grin, "The little guy'll never know what hit him!"

Fez frowned, "He won't know it's a shoebox? Boy, those guys are stupid."

"Yeah." Kelso nodded in agreement, "Hey, let's go over the plan again."

Fez nodded and waited for his friend to begin.

"Alright, we're gonna wait in behind those bushes, over there." He pointed to a small bush near the house, "And when he gets under the box I'll pull the rope, he'll get trapped, and my life'll be saved!"

"It is the perfect plan." Fez praised.

"Thanks." Kelso blushed slightly, "I got it from the Wile E. Coyote. Sure he didn't catch Road Runner but that's cause he didn't have my brain."

Fez nodded understanding Kelso completely. Suddenly he stopped and a small scowl appeared on his face, "Wait, the Wile E. Coyote used birdseed to get the Road Runner to the box. What are you going to use?"

"Crackers." Kelso replied happily.

"Crackers?" Fez asked as his face showed his worry.

"Yeah." Kelso grinned and nodded, "I left a trail of crackers all the way from my van to the box. It's right over…Ah!"

When Kelso turned around to show his friend the trail he'd made he saw that the trail was long gone. There were only five crackers left and they were the ones that were close to the where the two men and the shoebox were.

Kelso stood with his jaw to the ground as Fez stood beside him, playing with his fingers, right after throwing the box of empty crackers over his shoulders.

"Oh Kelso, I am sorry." Fez began. "I thought those crackers were for me."

Kelso looked at his friend wide-eyed, "Why?!"

"I thought it was a little thank you for helping you catch the raccoon." Fez explained before frowning and crossing his arms, "But apparently you do not give a damn!"

"Fez man, they were on the ground!" Kelso reminded making each word louder than the last.

Fez smiled weakly, "Ten second rule."

Kelso continued to frown at Fez for several seconds before slowly turning that frown into a smile and nodding his head understandingly.

A few feet away at the front of the Forman house, Eric continued to wait by the mailbox. He was now out of his pajamas and wearing a winter coat, but that didn't get anyone to sit beside him as he waited. Donna and Jackie were also outside, but they sat away from Eric, over on the front porch.

"And I get a twenty-five percent discount!" Jackie squealed, she had just been talking to her friend about her new job, "I love working with pretty people! Of course they're not as pretty as me."

Donna laughed and shook her head as Jackie continued to smile.

"So what about you Donna?" she asked as she patted Donnas' knee, "How's Madison?"

Donna grinned; surprised by the fact that Jackie actually wanted to know what was going on in someone else's life.

"It's great actually." Donna began, "I've got a job at the radio station there. Eric's working there at the college, in the student store. The apartment we have is pretty small but…."

"Yeah, Donna." Jackie interrupted, "I was just asking to be polite. I'm really not that interested, so you can stop."

Donna rolled her eyes. She should've known better. But before Donna could saying anything Kelso and Fez came walking their way.

"Hey you guys need anything from the store?" Kelso asked as he began writing stuff down on a small pad.

"Um yeah actually…" Donna started to say as she began to think of a few items.

"Uh Donna, I was just trying to be polite." Kelso stated as he looked up from the paper only to look back down.

Donna stared at the man and frowned. Why did she hang out with these people?

"Yes." Fez nodded, "We're just going to the store to get some things that will destroy a certain Ninja Raccoon."

"You guys are seriously gonna do that?" Jackie asked with her brow slightly furrowed.

Both boys nodded eagerly.

"What do you ladies think of that?"

"Dy-no-mite." Donna replied sarcastically.

Kelso's eyes widened, "Donna you're a genius!" he exclaimed before quickly writing the word down on the paper. "Come on Fez, let's go!"

The two boys walked off from the girls and over to the van.

"Shot gun!" both men exclaimed despite the fact it would be only the two of them and they could both sit upfront.

Donna shook her head, thinking about what morons they were before her thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriends' voice.

"Hey kid," Eric was heard saying over from the mailbox, "if you help me look for my letter, there's some really good cookies over in my house…"

"Stranger danger!" a little boys' voice was heard screaming.

"Fine more cookies for me!" Eric shouted back.

Donna rolled her eyes, just as Jackie began to speak.

"You know, I never noticed before," Jackie began as she looked around, "but this porch is _really _small."

"Apparently the only one too." Donna said to herself, off Kelso's comment about her being a genius.

Jackie hadn't heard Donna, or just didn't pay attention to what exactly it was she had said.

"Donna, I'm cold. Let's go inside." Jackie ordered as she stood up

Donna frowned slightly, "Jackie I can't. I'm out here supporting Eric."

"So why aren't you over there, sitting with him?"

"Because I don't want people thinking I'm a freak too." Donna explained, "Someone has to be the sane person in our relationship."

Jackie sat back down in a huff, she then looked over at Eric and frowned.

"I don't know why he wants to see his grades so bad anyways." Jackie commented, "I mean they're just gonna be a bunch of 'D's and 'F's. A 'C' if he's lucky."

"Jackie!" Donna scolded.

"What?" Jackie shrugged, "It's the truth."

"I know." Donna agreed as she pulled her jacket closer to her, "But you don't have to say it."

"Yes I do Donna." Jackie said seriously, "I can't lie or else I'll get gray hairs."

"What?"

Jackie nodded before continuing, "Lying gives you gray hairs. See, whenever you lie you have to think of a lie and then you have to remember it, in case someone asks you. And if you don't remember right away you stress yourself out even more by trying to remember. And stress equals gray hairs."

Donna frowned and shook her head, "Jackie that's ridiculous. And you do to lie."

"No I don't." Jackie said with a shake her head.

"Oh yeah?" Donna started to say as she raised an eyebrow, "How much do you weigh?"

"Ninety-five pounds." Jackie confidently answered, "How much do you weigh?"

"Ninety-six." Donna answered in a tone that clearly showed she was not telling the truth.

Jackie shook her head, "And now you've got _another_ gray hair." She said as she pointed to the top of her friends red mane, and stood up.

"I don't have grey hairs." Donna protested as she insecurely covered the top of her head with her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jackie apologized, "_Silver_ hair."

And with that said, Jackie walked off to the side of the house so she could go inside the Forman kitchen. Donna glared at the back of the tiny brunette until she was gone. Then she began looking at her long locks in search of any gray hairs.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Another day and there chapter of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_This song title was selected for today's chapter because while shopping I must have heard it five different times. When it came down to selecting a name for the chapter this song was playing in my head._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 20 more days until Christmas!_


	7. Deck the Halls

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday but I think I'm not going to be updating on Sundays. It'll give me a chance to catch up with my writings and you guys can catch up on your reading here. But every other day will be a new chapter! Promise! Thanks for all the reviews! They've really made me smile. I am so glad you guys are enjoying it! After this chapter this are gonna start getting good! So without further ado. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie made her way to the sliding door of the Forman kitchen, feeling slightly upset. How could Donna not know that about gray hairs? Had she learned nothing from her? Seriously Donna knew nothing about beauty. And she was supposed to be the smart one?

Jackie shook her head in disappointment before sliding open the door and stepping inside the warm kitchen. Her spirits were lifted abit higher when she saw someone standing by the swinging door, peeking out into the living room. They did look pretty funny, appearing to be watching out for someone.

With a small smile on her lips Jackie quietly walked over and snuck up behind the 'spy.'

"Hi Mr. Forman!" she practically shouted.

Jackie's greeting startled Red, causing him to jump back a bit. When he looked over and saw the giggling brunette, he sighed a heavy sigh as he glared at her.

"What the hell are trying to do? Give me another heart attack for Christmas?" he asked placing his hand over his heart to add a bit more drama.

"Sorry, Mr. Forman." Jackie apologized with her smile still in its place. She knew he was only giving her a hard time, "Who're you hiding from?"

"Kitty."

Jackie frowned as she watched Red go back to his position from before, "I thought the menopause was gone."

"It still has those surprise visits." Red muttered, "Sometimes I don't think it'll ever go away."

"What?" Jackie asked sounding very confused.

"Never mind." Red replied as he waved his hand at her, "That's not the reason I'm hiding. I need to hide her present…"

"Ooh what did you get her?" Jackie questioned, excitedly.

"None of your business." Came Red's reply along with his narrowed eyes.

Jackie tilted her head slightly, "That bad, huh?"

Red frowned, with frustration, "Do you want to know what's going on or not?"

Jackie thought over his words for a few seconds. She did have some free time.

"Yeah, ok." She nodded with a shrug.

Red sighed before explaining, "I need to hide Kitty's gift in a place she never looks and never will look."

"So?" Jackie didn't exactly see what was so complicated.

"So, Kitty practically looks everywhere in this house when she's cleaning. There are only a few places that she leaves alone."

"So hide it there."

Red shook his head, if only it were that easy. "She may leave those places alone on any other day, except for the days close to Christmas." Seeing Jackie's confused expression, Red continued, "Kitty may tell you kids that Christmas is about Jesus, family, how it's better to give then to receive and all that other crap; but she's as bad as you kids when it comes to looking for her presents."

"Really?"

"She puts in as much effort as the foreign kid does for those damn chocolate eggs."

"I don't believe it." Jackie said as she smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "Has she ever found them?"

Red nodded. "I had to keep finding new places every year. But for the past four years, I had the perfect spot. She hadn't found them, until last year."

"Where did you hide them?"

"Down in the basement."

"You…you did?" she asked slightly beginning to panic, "Did you…notice anything."

"You're damn right I did." Red answered.

Jackie felt her heart rate speed up. Although, she wasn't exactly sure why. After all whatever Red found down there could be pinned on Hyde and the rest of the guys. Not her, even though she had been part of the many circles.

"You kids have a bunch of junk down there."

Jackie sighed a sigh of relief, causing Red to frown at her. Luckily she noticed and tried to recover, "Um yeah we do. So where are you gonna hide Mrs. Forman's gift this year?"

"I was thinking the attic…" Red began to say.

"You guys have an attic?"

"No one ever goes up there." Red told her before getting back to what was important, "But I can't go up to the attic because Kitty's upstairs. I need someone else to go up there and hide it."

Jackie nodded in agreement until she noticed that Red was talking about her.

"No, not me, Mr. Forman! I don't do attics!" Jackie explained as she waved her arms slightly, "Why can't you do it? You can just say you're up there getting some Christmas decor….I heard it!" she exclaimed as she realized how wrong that sentence sounded.

"Jackie, I just need you to go up there and hide the gift in one of the boxes." Red explained, "I'll distract Kitty while you're up there."

"But why do I have to do it?" Jackie asked with her arms crossed and her famous pout.

"Because I said so." Red firmly said to her.

"That's not what I want to hear." Jackie said as she frowned and shook her head.

"Jackie," Red warned, "I am not saying it."

"Fine." She shrugged, "Then I won't go to the attic to hide Mrs. Forman's gift."

Red sighed, now he knew he was going to have to say it.

"Because you're my favorite." He grumbled

Jackie's frown disappeared and she uncrossed her arms, "I love you too, Mr. Forman." She said to Red before kissing him on the cheek and then walking out to the living room with Kitty's gift in her hands.

Red shook his head with a deep scowl on his face, "This better work."

******

Back upstairs in the attic, Hyde was still stranded.

He had tried to come up with some way to get out of there. Banging on the door of the attic, for almost half an hour didn't do any good.

Then he thought about somehow making a hole in the floor and then climbing out through there. But then he quickly thought of Red and the foot in the ass he would get from him. There had to be another way out.

There was. A window. A very small window; so small that he doubted Jackie could fit through it. Hyde knew he could've thrown something at it. Breaking a window would get him in less trouble than breaking the ceiling.

However the window was facing the Pinciotti's old house. Eric was still by the mailbox with Donna, Hyde assumed. Kelso and Fez well who knew where they were. And neither Kitty nor Red had been out in the driveway.

No one had been out there except for one person. Jackie.

She had been out there for only a few seconds before she went into the kitchen. Now Hyde was desperate, but he wasn't that desperate. He did not want Jackie to come to his rescue. He could only imagine the burns that would follow that.

So Hyde decided to just wait it out. Mrs. Forman had to come back and get him. He was the favorite of the family.

As he waited Hyde had stayed near the back of the attic—behind the wall of boxes—where most of the other boxes were. For some reason it was warmer on that side. He made himself comfortable in the cocoon of boxes and after playing and then breaking an old paddle ball game, he fell asleep.

He was so deep in his sleep that, he didn't hear the sound of the ladder unfolding and the voices talking right below him.

"Alright Jackie, just get up there, find an old box, and put the gift in there and close the box up." Red instructed as he handed the wrapped up box to the tiny brunette, "But don't forget what the box was labeled so you can tell me. And remember it has to be somewhere Kitty won't look."

Jackie looked up at the older man with a frown on her face, "Did you get her pots and pans? Cause that's what it feels like and I don't think Mrs. Forman will be too happy about that."

Red frowned his own frown at Jackie as she continued to examine the box. It wasn't a very big box but it wasn't small either. It was nicely wrapped as if he'd gotten the people at the store to wrap it. And it was pretty heavy.

"Would you just get up there." Red ordered more than suggested.

"Ok, fine." Jackie agreed as she and Kitty's gift slowly made their way up the ladder, "But your favorite better be getting something _a lot_ better."

Red shook his head as Jackie continued her journey, he couldn't wait until she got all the way up there.

Up in the attic, the noise of something rustling woke Hyde from his dream. He quickly looked around but saw nothing but boxes and various other old items; but nothing that would make any noise.

His first thought was that there was some sort of an animal up there with him. Remembering Kelso's whole Ninja Raccoon story, Hyde prepared himself. He grabbed an old table lamp and held it over his shoulder as if it were a baseball bat.

His eyes scanned the floor as he carefully took a few steps forward.

Meanwhile a few feet away Jackie was looking for a box to hide the gift in. Her back was given to Hyde as her attention stayed on finding the perfect hiding place. The first few boxes that were closest to the exit were no good because they had been taped up. So Jackie was forced to go deeper into the attic.

Hyde and Jackie practically passed each other. If they had been paying attention to their surrounding and not a gift or a Ninja Raccoon, they would have seen each other. But they didn't.

At last she found a box that would do the trick. It was labeled, 'Grandma Forman's Things.' Kitty would never look through her mother-in-laws things; she probably did her best to forget about the old bat.

As Jackie opened the box and began to put Kitty's gift inside she realized she had to take a few things out. And so carefully she began taking out a bunch of old lady clothes and putting them on the floor.

It was then that she heard a loud slam.

Quickly she spun her head around to see that the attic door had been shut.

Hyde had heard the noise as well. He hurried over to the door, forgetting about the Ninja Raccoon, hoping that someone had opened the exit. He froze when he saw the familiar brunette standing by the closed opening, looking slightly panicked.

"No, no, no." she said as she shook her head and knelt down to the door in the floor, "I can't be up here. There's dust up here! Burkhart's and dust don't mix! Our stuff doesn't _even_ make dust!"

A few feet away, Hyde came out from behind some of the boxes.

"Could this get any worse?" he asks with a shake of his head.

Jackie whipped her head around and saw the Zen face of her ex-boyfriend. Her eyes became wide as she stared at him for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to the floor.

She banged her fist on the door several times, "Mr. Forman this is no way to treat your favorite!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is Chapter 7 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song title was chosen because almost all day today and last night I was busy putting more decorations in and out of the house. But I didn't get locked in the attic, don't worry lol._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only 18 more days till Christmas!_


	8. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews as always and if you keep thm coming I'll be a very happy camper. Well I don't have very much to say except, thanks to my readers and hope your holiday season is going great!_

* * *

Red Forman pushed open the swinging door and walked into the avocado colored kitchen. The sight of Kitty standing by the stove mixing the batter of some sort of Christmas treat, made him smile. But only for a second or two, he still had to show some annoyance.

"Well my job's done." He announced as he walked past his wife and over to the circular table to take a seat, "So there you go, Merry Christmas. And I don't want to hear you ask for anything else."

Kitty smiled at her husband's act. "I'm guessing you locked Jackie up in the attic?"

"Yup." Red nodded before opening up his paper, "This plan of yours better work, Kitty." He said looking up from his paper, "I don't want our attic being the scene of some murder."

"Oh Red." Kitty scolded with a shake of her head, "Have my plans ever failed?"

"Yes." Red was quick to answer.

Kitty frowned as she left her baking off to the side and turned to her husband. She dusted the flour off her hands before placing them on her hips.

"Never mind." She said, "This plan is going to work. Because it's taking place during Christmas." Her smile soon appeared as she went on, "And Christmas is a time for peace, hope, and love."

"Bah humbug." Came Red's response as he turned his attention back to his paper.

Kitty sighed in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What happened to you Red?"

"What do you mean?" Red asked his eyes staying on the paper. The tone of voice he used showed he wasn't too interested in her question anyway.

"You use to be so happy and jolly during the holiday seasons." She reminded him. "What happened to _that_ Red Forman?"

Red looked up at Kitty, now looking clearly annoyed, "He moved out when the six dumbasses moved in."

With that said, Red lifted the newspaper back up to read as Kitty rolled her eyes. She dropped her hands back down. Shaking her head again, Kitty walked back over to her baking. There was just no getting through to the man.

As Kitty mixed the uncooked batter for some sugar cookies, her husband's words replayed in her head. The circular motion her arm was moving in suddenly stopped. She looked over at Red, who was still reading the darn paper.

"Red." she called out, actually getting him to look up at her, "When you said our attic could be the scene of a murder, you meant…"

"That the Loud One would kill Steven."

Kitty nodded, that's what she had been thinking too.

Red went back to his reading while Kitty went back to worrying. Now she really wanted her plan to work. She didn't want any police coming to her house on Christmas Eve. She wasn't even sure she was going to have enough food for the family. And of course a dead adoptive son and an adoptive daughter going to jail didn't look good either.

The plan had to work.

******

"Mr. Forman!" Jackie shouted for the zillionth time as she continued to bang on the closed door.

Hyde stood in his same space, a few feet away looking really annoyed.

"Can you stop with the screaming." He said, sounding more like an order than a question. "I've been debating about it for awhile, and I realized that's more annoying than the banging."

Jackie stood up from the floor and brushed the dust off her knee length, red skirt. Her frown never seemed to leave her face.

"What are you even doing up here?" she asked looking up at him briefly before going back to getting the dust off of her.

"This is our secret hang out. We needed one after you found out about the basement."

Jackie snarled up at him as she crossed her arms. "I was gonna tell Mr. Forman about you being up here when he came back for me, but now you can just rot up here for all I care."

"He's not coming back." Hyde said with a shake of his head.

"Yes he is." Jackie confidently argued, "I'm his favorite. And I was doing him a favor. I came up here to hide Mrs. Forman's gift for him, because she was upstairs. Mr. Forman probably just saw Mrs. Forman coming so he closed the door, so she shouldn't see and he'll be back in no time."

Hyde just stared at her. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him. And he couldn't help but notice how similar their stories sounded.

"Yeah, well I came up her to do a favor for Mrs. Forman." He began to explain from his little fort, "She wanted me to bring down some Christmas decoration for her. But then she heard Red get home so she went down stairs to distract him."

"See." Jackie began, "So she'll be back."

"That was an hour ago."

"Oh." Was all Jackie could say.

The room fell into a silence for only a few seconds, Jackie was in the room after all.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she came to a realization. Hyde looked over at her, slightly hoping she would continue, "Mr. and Mrs. Forman are old."

Hyde frowned not really sure where she was going with this.

"Um, ok."

"That means they could've forgotten we're up here." Jackie explained sounding slightly panicked, "Old people forget things, Steven."

Hyde shrugged, if you really stopped to think about it, Jackie did make a little sense.

"Yeah I guess so." Hyde agreed before remembering just how alike their stories were, "Or they could've done it on purpose."

"Steven, please." Jackie scoffed, "I'm Mr. Forman's favorite and your Mrs. Forman's." she paused, "Besides if they wanted to get rid of one of their kids it would probably be Eric."

Hyde nodded, "That's true."

The two shared a quick smile before Jackie remembered where she was at. Then she got upset, again.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm stuck up here!" she whinnied, "It's dirty, and dusty, and old, and it's cold."

Hyde watched from afar as Jackie looked around at the cardboard boxes as she rubbed her arms, trying to get warm. Before he knew what he was doing he started talking to her again.

"It's warmer over on this side."

Jackie frowned, "Why?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Jackie, it's not like a pool, it's not warm because I peed in it."

"Ew!" Jackie exclaimed with a look of disgust, "You pee in pools?"

Hyde sighed and threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine, just forget it." He muttered as he began to walk away.

"No Steven, wait." Jackie was quick to call out.

There was no telling how long they would be up there. Jackie didn't want to be stuck up here at all. She didn't want to be stuck up here with Hyde. She especially didn't want to be stuck up here with an upset Hyde.

Jackie quickly walked over to the wall of boxes and came face to face with Hyde.

"I'm sorry ok? I do wanna go over to the warmer side." Jackie then began to look around to see where would be the best place climb over. There was none, "But I'm gonna need some help."

Hyde sighed as he reluctantly gave in. "Fine. Swing your leg over and I'll help you with the rest."

Jackie frowned at the wall of boxes. It was pretty high; she didn't know how her little legs would be able to do it. But she trusted Steven. Sort of. Slowly Jackie lifted her right leg and paced it on top of one of the boxes and the out stretched her arm for Hyde to grab.

Hyde grabbed her arm before moving closer to Jackie and then stretching his other hand over to the side of her left hip. Using only some of his strength—Jackie was a tiny girl—Hyde pulled her over the divider.

When she reached Hyde's side of the attic, Jackie's feet may have touched the ground but her balance wasn't exactly with her. Luckily she didn't fall back and into the boxes of junk. However falling the way she did, wasn't too lucky either.

Wobbling slightly, Jackie fell forward up against Hyde's chest. Hyde was able to catch her and keep his balance; otherwise they would have fallen over on the floor in an awkward position.

Of course this position wasn't the best either.

As their bodies were pressed closed together and Hyde held onto Jackie's arms, they looked at each other. Hyde looked down and Jackie looked up, both unsure of what to do.

At last Jackie slowly pulled away and cleared her throat, "Um thanks."

"Yeah." Was all Hyde could say as he watched his ex-girlfriend walk a few steps away and then take a seat on the floor.

Not wanting to stand either, Hyde took a seat as well. He sat in front of Jackie, leaning back on some of the boxes.

"There has to be another way out." Jackie thought out loud as she looked around the attic.

Hyde kept a Zen expression on his face, "Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

"A simple 'no' would have been fine." Jackie said looking and sounding annoyed.

"No." he answered almost harshly.

"So would a nice one."

"Whatever." Hyde replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jackie glared at him. How was it that she had to be stuck up her with him? The Zen master. She hated when he acted Zen, especially when he acted Zen with her. It drove her crazy.

But this time she wasn't gonna take it.

Looking around, she found a nearby box that was by itself with nothing on top of it. Jackie reached over and grabbed hold of the cube, sliding it over to where they were sitting. Hyde frowned slightly as he watched her adjust the box to be right in-between them.

"What are you doing?"

"If we're gonna be up here together, we need boundaries." Jackie explained before looking up from the box, there was no way she was letting Steven have more room than her. "This side of the room will be mine and that will be yours."

"What, you don't think I can remember that so you have to put a box?" Hyde asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Ugh!" Jackie exclaimed as she stood up. One box was not going to cut it. She walked over to a stack of boxes.

Hyde watched her, "What are you doing?"

"Building up the wall." She answered as she grabbed a hold of one of the boxes that was on top of three others.

Hyde continued to watch Jackie and noticed she was having a hard time.

"Watch it Jackie, we don't know what's in those boxes."

The boxes were beginning to shake, and he didn't want to deal with Mrs. Forman's crying about some useless thing, she hadn't seen years, being broken.

"Steven, they're boxes in the attic." Jackie said as she continued with her task, "They're probably full of…ah!"

Before Jackie could finish her sentence a crash was heard and Hyde quickly stood up and made his way to Jackie's side.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter 8 of "Stuck with You" Done. Hope you liked!_

_Picked this song today because I finished watching the classic, 'A Charlie Brown Christmas.' Remember 'A Eric Forman Christmas?' That's one of my favorite Christmas eps._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 17 more days till Christmas!_


	9. Mele Kalikimaka

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own anything._

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! Sorry but today, unlike yesterday I've got a few announcements to make…well not really but I do have something to say in this authors note. First off, Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story by reading and reviewing and alerting and favoriting. Secondly, I am not absolutely sure I'll be posting this Friday. I've been feeling under the weather these past two days and haven't done much writing. But today even though I still feel a little sick, I told myself I was done being sick and had to move, but I'm not sure I'll be able to finish in time for Friday. If I don't I will post on Sunday._

_Also quick little random note. Since I stayed home from school today to rest, I tuned into the Hallmark channel for some Christmas movies and I saw "The Christmas Gift" with John Denver and to my surprise Kurtwood Smith. He looked pretty young but still looked like him. It's a cute movie if you ever get the chance to watch it._

_Ok enough with the author's note. Just one more quick thank you to my readers and reviews and alerters and favoriters, you guys are great! Enjoy! _

* * *

The large green van pulled up to the Forman driveway. Once the van came to a complete stop, the driver door burst open and Kelso jumped out, holding a plastic bag.

"He's out there! I saw him!" he exclaimed as he walked over to where his trap was set up, "You saw the Ninja Raccoon, right Fez?"

As Kelso checked to make sure that the trap hadn't been moved, the passenger door opened and an upset looking Fez emerged from the vehicle.

"No, I did not see the Ninja Raccoon." Fez said with a frown on his face, "I was too busy watching my cup of deliciously hot coffee spill over me when you almost flipped us over!"

"I was trying to save us from the Ninja Raccoon!"

"I do not care." Fez huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Poor Little Fez is in pain. Lots of pain. It's like the Playboy calendar all over again."

Suddenly the anger that each of them men was feeling disappeared and big dopey grins took their places on their faces.

"Remember Miss. October?" Kelso asked grinned largely as he continued to look spaced out.

"Ah yes." Fez's smile grew, "All those _Snickers_."

Fez sighed happily causing Kelso to turn and give his foreign friend a confused look. Fez never noticed, he was too busy being lost in his thoughts. And after a few seconds of thinking about what could possibly be going on in Fez's head, Kelso got the idea. His grin then reappeared and the two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh hey!" Kelso loudly said, "We better set up this stuff before the Ninja Raccoon gets here."

Fez nodded, "Right, because he can read your license plate and track us down right?"

Kelso looked up from the bag he held in his hand and frowned, "Fez man, Ninja Raccoons aren't that smart. They can't read!"

"Those poor dumb bastards." Fez shook his head.

"Yeah," Kelso agreed, "I mean how hard is it to pronounce 59YJA?"

Kelso had pronounced what was on his license plate the way he saw it, as if it were one word.

"Don't you mean 59YJA?" Fez asked with a small frown as he repeated the 'word' only adding more essence on the 'y' and 'j.'

Kelso laughed and shook his head, "Fez, you crack me up. This word is in English and I'm the English guy; so I think I know what the correct way to pronounce the word is."

"Oh yeah?" Fez asked raising his chin up slightly and crossing his arms, "Then why did you fail English our senior year?"

"Cause the teacher was a guy!" Kelso reminded quite loudly, "I wasn't gonna sleep with him."

"Well then how come I got a 'B+' in the class?"

"Cause Mr. Thomson wanted you as his gay lover." Kelso teased with a large grin before lifting up his index finger, "Burn!"

Fez glared at his laughing friend before responding to his comment.

"Oh yeah?" Fez asked, "Then it looks like not everybody thinks you are man pretty. Ah right back at you burn!"

Kelso immediately stopped his laughing and stared at his friend. Fez soon did the same and the men began a glaring contest against the other.

For quite a few minutes, Fez and Kelso stood in front of each other with their arms crossed as they shot the other a death glare. Then all of a sudden their glares eased and smiles slowly spread over their lips and before either of them knew it, they had embraced in a 'manly' hug.

"That was a very good burn." Fez complimented as the hug came to an end.

"Thanks." Kelso grinned and shrugged, "So was yours."

"I learned from the best."

"Aw Fez!" Kelso said bashfully and Fez just smiled even bigger, "You know, we shouldn't be fighting. It's Christmas, a time for forgiveness."

"And happiness." Fez added.

Kelso nodded "And Ninja Raccoon hunting."

"And looking for hidden presents!" Fez excitedly reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Kelso yelled out in his own excitement, "As soon as we catch this little guy, we gotta look for those things!"

"Yeah!" Fez agreed punching his fist in the air.

Kelso continued to grin and placed his arm on his friends shoulder, "But first Little Buddy, let's blow up some Ninja Raccoon ass!"

"Right-o Skipper!" Fez happily agreed as he led the way over to where the set up trap was waiting.

Kelso stayed behind as he watched in amusement as Fez made his way to the box. Fez's walk had an extra wobble to it and it didn't help that his pants had a big wet spot right in the middle. Kelso snickered not so softly causing Fez to swiftly turn around.

"What is so funny?"

Kelso could not longer hold it in any longer and began laughing, "You look like you peed your pants!" his laughter than got even louder.

Fez frowned and breathed heavily. Kelso was the reason his pants were like this and he was laughing?!

"Yeah well you look like…" he struggled for a comeback for a few seconds, "You hit a plastic bag!"

"Ah!" Kelso shouted out loud in surprise "I hit a _Ninja Raccoon_!"

"There is no Ninja Raccoon!" Fez yelled back.

"Alright Fez, I don't have time for your_ nonbelievingness_." Kelso shook his head as he continued to scowl at his best friend, "I don't want your help anymore!"

"Fine." Fez huffed, "I don't want to give you my help anymore!"

"Fine!" Kelso shouted back as he headed back to his trap.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good day!" Fez angrily said as he lifted his hand in the air.

"Fine!" was all Kelso said.

"I said good day!" Fez called out before turning his back.

"Fine!"

"I_ said_ good day!" Fez reminded, he wanted to have the last word. He always had the last word after saying 'good day.'

"_Fine!_" Kelso repeated now sounding very annoyed.

"_I said good day_!"

"FINE!"

******

Over in the front of the Forman house, Eric continued to sit by the mailbox. This time he wasn't alone. Donna had gotten a chair from the back porch and pulled it over to Eric's side.

The young couple sat in silence. Donna clung onto her jacket hoping to get some more warmth from it. As she did so she looked over at Eric who kept his eyes on the metal mailbox. He looked so concentrated on it, it was almost scary.

"Eric?" Donna called out.

"Sh, Donna. I'm in the middle of something." He replied, his eyes never leaving the mailbox. "My grades are in there. My grades are in there. My grades are in there."

After repeating those five words a few more times, Eric leaned over and opened up the metal box in hopes that his Jedi mind trick had worked.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed when he saw there was nothing inside the box.

Donna rolled her eyes as she ran her hands up and down her arms.

"Eric, can we go inside for a little bit?"

"A little bit?" Eric scoffed, "Donna do you know how much can happen in _a little bit_?"

"A little bit?" Donna guessed with a small frown.

"A lot Donna. A lot can happen in a little bit." Eric informed in a serious tone, "The mailman could drive by and think 'Oh it looks like no one's home. I guess I can just wait until after the holidays to deliver the mail.' And then he'll drive away because we went inside for _a little bit_."

"Eric, there are like three different cars in your parents driveway. I'm pretty sure the mailman would realize someone's home."

Eric shook his head, "I'm not taking that chance, Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes, this was getting ridiculous, "Eric, come on. It's cold. I'm cold. You're cold. Let's go inside and warm up."

"You really think that we'll warm up in there?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, it's been proven by scientist." Donna answered sarcastically, "You see houses have heaters. And heaters warm up the house by making heat. This heat warms a person up when they go into a house…"

"That's not the only way to warm up, you know." Eric said raising an eyebrow.

Donna couldn't help but smile, "What do you mean?"

A smirk appeared on Eric's lips, "Let's just say I know a way to warm both of us up and we don't have to take one foot inside the house."

"How?" Donna asked as her smile grew bigger. She had one idea that would keep them warm out here and she hoped Eric had the same.

"Close your eyes."

Donna did as she was told and continued to smile.

"Now imagine yourself somewhere nice and warm." Eric went on.

"What?!"

Donna's eyes flew open and she turned to look at Eric who was leaning back in his chair with his own eyes closed.

"Imagine yourself somewhere nice and warm." Eric repeated, "Like a beach in Hawaii, with the hot sand and the cool water making big waves. And the sun is bright and hot as it hits your skin. Can you feel the heat Donna?"

Donna glared at her boyfriend as anger burned in her eyes.

"Yeah, I can."

"Good." Eric smiled with his eyes still closed, the suddenly he began to sing "_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day_…"

Donna watched his for a few more seconds before giving one final eye roll and walking away as Eric continued to be in warm happy place.

"_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to you"_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Here you go Chapter 9 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song was picked because Eric sang it in today's chapter and I was feeling too sick to think of another song._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 16 more days till Christmas!_


	10. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone! I know late chapter, sorry. I was getting ready for my final tomorrow. Really nervous about it. It'll be so good to be done with the essay though! Unfortunately this means no Chapter for Friday/. SO SORRY! BUT there will be one Sunday. And just because this story was not updated doesn't mean the others won't be either…That's all I'm saying about that! Now on with the story!Enjoy!_

* * *

"Fine!" Kelso could be heard shouting as Fez walked into the Forman kitchen.

"I say good day!" Fez called out before slamming the glass door shut.

"Well what was all that commotion about?" Kitty, who had been standing at the stove, asked.

Fez frowned and dropped into one of the green kitchen chairs with his arms crossed. He glared at the door before turning back to Kitty.

"It was that selfish, mean, ungrateful, grumpy man out there!" he shouted turning back to the glass door as if Kelso could hear him.

Kitty frowned, "I thought Red was watching the game in the living room."

Kitty laughed at her own joke with her loud Kitty laugh. Fez didn't. He just sat in his seat still looking upset. Kitty noticed his troubled expression and stopped her laughing. She sat down in a chair beside the young foreign man

"What happened, Fez?" she asked in her concerned motherly tone of voice.

"My friendship with Kelso has ended is what happened." Fez announced, sounding as angry as he looked.

Kitty smiled, "Oh don't be silly. The two of you are as close as…Burt and Ernie."

A small smile appeared on Fez's face as he nodded, "Yes, we did connect to those two very well." Suddenly his smile dropped and his frown reappeared, "But not anymore!"

"Well what went wrong?"

Fez re-crossed his arms, "Nothing." He answered sounding like a small child.

"Oh come on, you know you can tell me." Kitty encouraged but Fez never budged. "I'll give you one of the beaters that's covered in chocolate batter." Kitty tried but Fez stayed in his position.

Kitty's smile grew as another idea popped into her head, "I'll give you both of them."

Joy quickly shown on Fez's face as he smiled a big wide smile. He sat up straight in his seat and uncrossed his arms, so that he could clap his hands together.

"Ok!"

Kitty giggled as she got up and walked over to the counter to unfasten the sliver beaters on the hand mixer. She walked back over to the table with a beater dripping with chocolate batter in each of her hands. She handed them over to Fez who gratefully accepted them and did not waste a second to dig into them.

"So now tell me what happened." Kitty said—while whipping his already chocolate stained face—reminding him why he was given the treat.

"It all started when Kelso hit a Ninja Raccoon,"

Kitty frowned with confusion as she shook her head slightly, "A Ninja Raccoon?"

Fez nodded as he licked the chocolate off the metal, "He hit a Ninja Raccoon on his way over here. And now the Ninja Raccoon wants to kill him. Kelso told us about it in the basement and I was the only good friend who volunteered to help him catch it." Fez explained as Kitty continued to frown, trying her best to follow along with the story.

"So we went to the store to buy some dynamite but then on our way back Kelso said he saw the Ninja Raccoon again." Fez went on, "And then he turned his van too fast and made my coffee be pee in my pants!"

Kitty frowned and shook her head at the fuming Fez who was trying to release some anger by licking the uncooked batter.

"I'm sorry, honey." Kitty began, "You lost me after Ninja Raccoon."

"Yes, well…I am not sorry that Kelso has lost me as a friend!" he declared.

"Oh you shouldn't talk like that, especially during the holidays."

Fez furrowed his brow, "Should I say it in the language from my home country?"

"No, no honey." Kitty shook her head, "I mean you shouldn't talk so negatively. It's Christmas time, happy time."

"I do not feel very happy." Fez said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sure you and Michael will work things out." She reassured him, "You just need some space."

"Hmm." Was all Fez said as he finished up the last of the batter.

"Oh and I know the perfect thing to cheer you up." Kitty excitedly told Fez.

"Oo!" Fez said in the same tone.

"But it has nothing to do with more batter."

"Aw!"

Kitty smiled, "It's even better."

"Oo!"

Kitty giggled another Kitty laugh before she told the eager Fez just what plan she had brewing in her mind.

******

Back up stairs in the attic, Jackie and Hyde sat on the floor examining the newly found 'treasures.'

They had been lucky and nothing had been broken when Jackie dropped the box. Only a few things had fallen out of the box, but had been put back in until, the two young adults took notice to what exactly was in the cardboard box.

"Look at all this stuff." Jackie said softly as she started to dig into the box.

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, taking only a quick peek into the box, "Why would the Formans save this junk?"

Jackie looked up from the box and over at Hyde, a frown on her face. "Steven, I bet this stuff is really important to them…or at least to Mrs. Forman."

"Right, cause you can't buy more tissue paper." Hyde replied sarcastically as he lifted a small square piece of white tissue paper from the box.

Shaking her head, Jackie snatched the material out of his hand, "It's probably from the invitations."

As Jackie went back to looking through the various items in the package, Hyde scowled at her.

"Why would you put tissue paper in an invitation?"

"Because," Jackie began with a roll of her eyes, only to realize she didn't quite know the answer. Luckily she found something to change the subject. "Oh look Steven! The little people from the top of the cake!"

Jackie then proceeded to take out the two plastic miniature dolls of a smiling bride and groom. She smiled and began to play with them, making them kiss several times. Hyde shook his head at the scene before leaning towards the box.

Now that Jackie was preoccupied he could get a better look at the old stuff. Not taking too long looking inside, something caught Hyde's eyes. He reached in and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"Hey check out these photos from the wedding." Hyde said to Jackie, immediately getting her attention, "I would've thought Mrs. Forman had made a whole album for this."

"She did." Jackie informed, "It's like the only album that doesn't have any picture of Laurie or Eric." She paused for a few seconds, "By the way, despite what Mrs. Forman says, Eric was _not_ a cute baby.

Hyde chuckled slightly, "Yeah I believe that." Then he frowned slightly, looking back at Jackie, "Wait. You've seen their wedding album?

"Yeah. It's in Red's den."

"You've been in Red's den?" Hyde asked still confused, none of them went into that room unless they really, _really_ had to.

Jackie nodded and then noticed the shock Hyde was in. She rolled her eyes before explaining.

"I'm not as self-centered as you think I am, Steven." She told him seriously, "On one of the days that you guys were talking about something boring…you know something that didn't concern me, I got bored so I went upstairs. I had already been through the shelves in the living room so I went into Red's den and found the albums."

"Well I guess you're not as self-centered as I thought." Hyde admitted, "But you are as nosy."

Jackie snarled at him slightly, "Give me some of the pictures."

Hyde did as he was told, giving her at least half of the stack of old black and white pictures. The two sat in silence as they flipped through the old photos.

"Mrs. Forman's dress is so cute." Jackie said out loud, "I wonder if it's up here."

Hyde looked around the box-filled attic. "I wouldn't be surprised if you found the silverware from that day."

Jackie laughed softly as she went back to admiring the photographs. Then it was Hyde's turn to comment on a photo that his eyes had landed on.

"Look at this." He nudged Jackie causing her to turn her attention to the photo he was looking at.

It was of a much younger Red and Kitty. Kitty looked beautiful wearing her white lacy wedding dress while Red looked very handsome in his tuxedo. They were both smiling at the camera as they hands intertwined while they held the knife that was cutting into the three level cake.

"Finally some proof, that Red Forman can smile without doing something evil."

Jackie laughed at shook her head at Hyde's words. However she stopped the second she flipped over to the next photo.

"My proof is even better." She said handing him the photo.

Hyde's eyes widened even more. "Whoa."

The photo Jackie had found was snapshot photo, that Hyde guessed neither Red nor Kitty had known was being taken. Especially Red. Instead of looking at the camera, the newlywed couple seemed to only have eyes for each other as they danced on the dance floor. Kitty was looking up at Red with that familiar smile of hers and Red was looking down at Kitty with a smile that was even bigger than the one in the last picture.

"I've never seen Red smile like that." Hyde shared, "Isn't Red Forman smiling that big, a sign of the apocalypse?"

Jackie hit his forearm slightly before looking at the photo.

"They look so happy."

"Yeah." Hyde smirked for a second or two, "Until the next day."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked with a frown.

"I mean…well maybe it didn't go that way for them, but that's usually how it goes with marriage." Hyde began with a shrug, "You're happy the day you tie the knot. Then the next morning when you wake up and the booze is out of your system, you 're ready to tie the knot around your neck."

Jackie's frown deepened. How could he think like that?

"Not all marriages are like that Steven." She said to him in a firm tone of voice, "Some are actually pretty happy. Look at the Formans."

"Yeah, well I guess they're one of the lucky ones." Hyde said as he looked down at the photos in his hands.

Jackie sighed and shook her head. This was why they had broken up. Their different views on marriage. Some things didn't change. Some things would never change.

She did however need to change the subject.

"I wish these pictures weren't in black and white." She commented, "I wanna know what color Mrs. Forman's bridesmaid dresses were. For my wedding I want my bridesmaid dresses to be bright pink!" she finished with an excited look in her eyes and her hands lifted in the air.

"No you don't." Hyde told her never looking up from the pictures.

Jackie crossed her arms as she began to get defensive, "I don't?"

"Nope."

"And you know what I want?"

"Yup."

"And what do I want?' Jackie questioned with one eyebrow raised.

Hyde turned to her and smirked, "Not bright pink."

"Ugh! You…" suddenly Jackie's glare erased from her face and her anger towards Hyde was put on pause. "Did you hear that?"

Hyde was silent as he tried to hear what she was talking about. After a few seconds he did hear a little something.

"Yeah, it sounds like…"

"_I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee, won't my mommy be so proud of me_…"

"Fez!" they both exclaimed as their foreign friends voice became louder and louder.

They quickly stood up and ran towards the wall of boxes. When they reached the obstacle they saw Fez already up in the attic and most importantly the attic door was open.

"And hello to you too." Fez greeted with a smile.

"Alright, Fez!" Hyde praised before trying to climb over the wall.

Jackie's smile grew, "I love you Fez!"

"Aw and I love you too, you guys!" Fez said happily before embracing both Jackie and Hyde in a tight hug.

Fez's hug stopped Hyde from continuing his journey over the boxes. Jackie tried to push Fez away from her as Hyde did the same thing, but Fez had quite a grip on them both.

Suddenly there was a slam and Jackie and Hyde watched their only exit close back up.

"No!"

"You idiot!"

The two yelled at him as they finally gathered enough strength to push Fez to the ground, making him land right beside the folded up ladder.

"What the hell?!" Fez asked sounding upset. "What was that for?"

"You let the door close, you moron." Hyde grumbled as he moved himself back to the side of the 'fort' he shared with Jackie.

"What? No, don't be silly. I just..." He laughed until he saw the shut door. "What happened to the door?"

"It closed." Hyde repeated.

"Well open it you sonofabitch!" Fez commanded in an almost panicky voice.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

Jackie rolled her eyes. She knew Hyde's sarcasm wasn't going to get them anywhere. She looked over at Fez, still upset with him for blocking her way out of this mess.

"Fez, the door doesn't open from inside." She explained

"What?" he asked in a frightened tone of voice.

"We're stuck up here."

"Aye." Fez said worriedly as he looked up skywards. "This is because I had doubted you, isn't it? I am sorry Santa Claus."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__there you go chapter 10 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song title was picked because of Fez's final comment :-) _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only 15 more days till Christmas!_


	11. Frosty the Snowman

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! So sorry for now new chapters for two days. I got alittle behind…and I'm afraid I still am. But no worries, I think I can get at least one day ahead so that's good. Thanks for all your kind reviews guys! They're really sweet and I love them! Ok you've waited two days I'll stop talking. Enjoy!_

* * *

After the shock of being stuck up in the attic slightly wore off Fez, he climbed over the box-wall to join Jackie and Hyde. Neither one of them had exactly forgiven him for letting the door shut, but they had already figured out that any hostility up here would only make things worse.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" Jackie asked her foreign friend.

"I am on a mission." Fez answered in a serious tone of voice.

"Fez, I don't think Michael's stupid Ninja Raccoon is up here." Jackie replied as she rolled her eyes.

Fez whipped his head around to the tiny brunette. A serious and slightly angry looking look was in his eyes as he lifted up his index finger at her.

"Don't you _ever_ say that word to me."

Hyde frowned slightly, not having very much interest in the conversation, "Don't you mean two?"

It was Fez's turn to frown, "When did she say 'two?'" he asked sounding confused.

Hyde shook his head deciding to ignore the comment. He didn't have time to explain it…well he did but he didn't want to. Jackie however was still interested in what Fez had to say…or at least in having a conversation with someone besides Hyde.

"What happened?"

"Yeah, you and your boyfriend have a fight?" Hyde snorted in a teasing way.

"Yes." Fez answered with a pout before realizing what had been said as his friends laughed at him, "I mean no. Though his face is very much man pretty and his body is…What the hell are you two doing up here together?!" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oo are you two back together?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" both Hyde and Jackie answered together.

Fez's smile dropped, "Well that was fast."

"That was fast." Jackie agreed, she then looked over at Hyde and shot him a glare. "Why did you say 'no' so fast Steven?"

"Me?" Hyde scowled, "You said 'no' first, Jackie."

"Did not." Jackie argued crossing her arms.

Hyde remained Zen as he did the same, "Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"Did not!

"Stop it!" Fez exclaimed as he walked between the bickering couple, he looked from Jackie to Hyde, "How did you two not kill each other already?"

"I don't know." They both mumbled.

Of course they had lied. They didn't want to tell Fez that they had actually been a tad bit pleasant to each other—it might get his hopes up and then cause him to play cupid. The last thing they wanted to see was Fez running around in a diaper shoot arrows at everyone.

They also didn't exactly want to share with him that they had been snooping through the Forman's old things. Their wedding things. After all Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart looking through wedding stuff was too weird.

The room went silent as the three friends stood in their places. Hyde kept his famous Zen expression on his face. Jackie had an annoyed look on her face. And on Fez's face was a deep frown.

"I'm bored!" he exclaimed in a child-like tone, "What are we gonna do?"

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his shades, "Fez, we're in an attic." He reminded as he took a seat on an old blue trunk, "There's nothing to do up here but make dust."

"Ew!" both Jackie and Fez screeched out.

Jackie shook her head at her ex-boyfriend, "Well while you make some dust bunny friends, Fez and I are going to have some fun."

Fez's eyes became big as his smile became even bigger, "Yeah we are."

"Fez," Jackie began as she looked at him with her nose scrunched up, "I'd rather make dust."

"Yes." He said smiling smugly, "because you are a _dirty girl_."

Jackie's mouth dropped open as she frowned and Hyde, himself, glared at the foreign man.

"Shut up Fez!" they shouted at the same time.

Jackie frowned as she looked at Hyde. Why did he tell Fez to shut up? She shook her head, getting rid of any thoughts about him actually caring for her—those thoughts were pointless. She then looked back at Fez.

"Come on, lets go find Mrs. Forman's wedding dress."

"Okay!" Fez happily obliged as he followed Jackie's footsteps, "But I get to try it on first."

Jackie's face dropped and she froze. The thought of Fez in a dress, a wedding dress, caused her to shudder.

"Never mind."

Fez frowned as he watched Jackie walk back over to the blue trunk where Hyde was sitting. She took a seat there as well. But while Hyde sat on the far right side, Jackie sat on the left. There was an apparent spacing between the two.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Fez asked demandingly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Fez, man, I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself." Hyde mumbled as he leaned against a few boxes.

"That is true." Fez nodded, "But I do not like an audience. But if you two are into that then maybe…."

It didn't take Jackie or Hyde too long to figure out what he was talking about. When they realized it their faces showed their revulsion.

"Gross!"

"That's it man, we're kicking you out of the fort!"

"No! No! Please!" Fez protested trying to stop Hyde from tossing him over the wall, "I'm sorry! I will behave! I promise!"

Gradually Hyde sat back down on the chest. He wasn't so sure that Fez would keep his word. Neither was Jackie.

But after a few seconds, Fez snuck down to the floor where he tried to get himself comfortable. He sighed loudly with each new position he tried. Nothing seemed to work. Finally he decided to just sit Indian style with his back against the wall. But even then he sighed, even louder this time.

"_I can't bring home a baby bumble bee_," he sang sadly, "_now my mommy will kill me…_"

"One of my favorite Christmas carols." Hyde said deep in sarcasm.

For some reason, the comment caused Fez's face to brighten. The reason was beyond both Hyde and Jackie; but a few seconds later they got the picture.

"_Oh, Frosty the Snowman was alive as he could be_!" Fez sang happily in his deep foreign accent. "_And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me!_

He was smiling largely, sitting between his two friends. As he swayed his head back and forth and moved his hands as if he were a music conductor. He was very happy. However the same could not be said for the two other people in the attic.

"_Thumpetty thump thump! Thumpetty thump thump! Look at Frosty go!"_

Jackie leaned forward to look at Hyde. Well glared at him, really.

"You had to say it." She grumbled to him over Fez's singing.

"_Thumpetty thump thump! Thumpetty thump thump! Over the hills of snow!"_

******

Over in the Forman's backyard, Michael Kelso had finally finished setting/fixing up his trap for his enemy. The Ninja Raccoon.

It was the same trap he had set up with his now ex-best friend, only it was better because there were fireworks attached to the shoebox. Not lit of course…not yet that is.

After making sure everything was good and ready to go Kelso carefully made his way over to the small shrub at the side of the Forman house. He sat down behind the bush trying his best to be unseen and considering the small size of the bush and his tall frame, he did a good job.

"I'll show them this Ninja Raccoon's real." He said to himself, "I'll stay out here the whole night if I have to!"

Suddenly his determined face went soft, "Unless it gets too late. Then Santa might not come. But it's not my house…yeah I'll stay here." His determination returned, "I'll stay up the whole night and stake him out. It's what us cops do!"

Not ten minutes later, the man who declared he'd stay up the whole night was leaning against the wall of house, slipping down only to bring himself back up, his mouth wide open, and snoring away.

There was a crackle coming from the plants over by the garage. The noise wasn't too loud but Kelso still woke up. Maybe it was because he had finally hit the floor. Whatever it was, he was up now and he had heard the sound.

"I heard you, ha ha." Kelso said to the unseen raccoon. "Looks like my life is safe, too bad I can't say the same for yours."

The rustle was heard again. He grinned largely as he tightened his grip on the rope that was tied onto the stick, holding up the box.

"You're mine, Ninja sucker."

Again the noise was made and this time the leaves on the plant shook slightly. The Ninja Raccoon was coming this way.

Kelso's eyes widened and he held on tighter. His heart raced and he began to sweat as thoughts filled his mind. What if this Ninja Raccoon was really well trained and he escaped his brilliantly set up trap? He was out here all alone. No one would be able to save him.

He was too good looking to die!

The leaves moved again and the crackle became louder. Kelso couldn't take it any more.

Jumping up to his feet quickly, Kelso threw the string in the air and ran out of the bush. He ran as fast as he could into the Forman house, running past the area where he suspect the Ninja Raccoon was, and destroying his trap in the process.

"Ahh!!" he yelled as he raced to safety.

A few seconds later a creature popped out of the plants. It was an animal. It wasn't a Ninja Raccoon though. It wasn't a regular raccoon either. It was a dog. A small brown dog in an elf's outfit, minus the hat.

It was Schatzi.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 11 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Oo before I forget could you guys do me a favor and check out the poll on my profile and if you scroll down to the 'Stories coming to a Computer Near You' you'll find some more info._

_Today's song title was picked because Fez was singing the song and Frosty the Snowman is one of my favorite Christmas specials. Can you believe that tomorrow it will be exactly forty years old? And I have yet to see it on TV this year!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 12 more days till Christmas!_


	12. The Twelve Days of Christmas

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in like two days. I cannot believe I did that. I feel terrible. It's just I had this dumb presentation to work on and I kinda left it for the last minute, so I had to stop working on the story for a bit. So yeah now I'm behind. BUT I will get out for vacation in only a few days. Tomorrow is actually my last day. So I'm hoping I'll have more time to write. Thanks for all the reviews you guys I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I am going to try my very best to post another chapter today. So cross your fingers that I don't have too much of a mess to pick up when I get home. Enjoy!_

* * *

Donna walked out into the Forman front yard.

She had been down in the basement for awhile, but no one else ever came in and she felt lonely. Being in the room alone was too creepy, so she had gone into the kitchen and spent a few minutes with Kitty. After a while Donna figured she had warmed up enough and she could spend a few minutes out in the cold before going in and warming up again.

When Donna found her boyfriend she was happy to see that he was back from his little Hawaiian vacation. Eric however, was still sitting in the same spot that she had left him in.

"Hey, Eric." She greeted as walked up to him.

Eric pretended not to hear her and looked in the opposite direction, causing Donna to frown.

"Eric, come on."

No response came from Eric's mouth. He just looked up and avoided Donna's eyes.

"So what" Donna asked sounding very irritated, "because I went inside to warm up, you're not gonna talk to me?"

Slowly Eric turned to look at her, "Yup."

Donna rolled her eyes as her boyfriend turned his head back to the direction she was standing opposite of. She couldn't believe he was acting so childish. Well that was abit of a lie, this was Eric after all.

"Eric, come…"

"Ok fine." Eric swung his head around to her, "You wanna talk, Donna? Ok, we'll talk." He said in squeaky like tone that clearly showed how upset he was.

"Did you get warm?" He cocked his head to the side, "Are you warm now, Donna?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a slight shrug, "Your mom made some of those chocolate crinkle cookies."

Hearing Donna's words, upset Eric even more. His eyed became large and his hand began flying in the air.

"Well thanks for bringing me some!"

Donna laughed a little as she shook her head at his actions, "Eric, I didn't bring you any because you can go get them yourself."

"No I can't." he argued with a shake of his head, "I already told you I have to stay here and wait for my grades. If you don't want to bring me anything, it's fine. I'm sure Mom will bring something in a few minutes. Cause you know, _she loves me_."

Donna let out an aggravated sigh as she rolled her eyes; this was getting to be too much.

"Eric you're going inside. _Now_." Donna said in a strict tone as she effortlessly pulled Eric out of the lawn chair and onto his feet.

Eric looked at her with shock on his face, "Ok, you're like really, really, _really_ strong." Donna smiled slightly but it soon faded as Eric went on, "And I'm not going inside. Not until the mail gets here."

"Eric you missed the mailman!"

"What?"

Hearing the disappointment in his voice, Donna lowered the tone of her own.

"Today's mail already came."

"No." Eric shook his head, not wanting to believe his ears, "You don't know that."

Donna nodded, "I do." She paused, "I saw your parents' mail on the kitchen table."

Eric laughed slightly, thinking that if he was laughing then it wouldn't be true. "But…but…you don't know that that mail is from today. It could've been from yesterday, or the day before…it could have been from last month! You don't know that it was from today!"

"Eric, it's almost four o'clock. The mailman usually comes over here around noon." She reminded, "The mail was from today."

It took several seconds for Eric to finally believe that Donna was telling the truth. When he finally did, he looked away from the redhead, sighed, and shook his head.

"Man, I knew I should've just made some yellow snow!"

Donna wasn't sure if she should've cringed with disgust or let out a laugh. She didn't get the chance to decide because Eric's voice brought her back to the front yard.

"Damn it!" Eric shouted before kicking the mailbox.

The second after his foot collided with the piece of wood, Eric lost his balance and grabbed onto Donna. He had hoped she would help him remain on his feet. That hadn't worked out so good.

When he grabbed onto her jacket, Donna felt herself go wobbly. She had tried to keep the both of them steady and had been successful for a second or two. Then the two of them fell two the ground, landing in a soft pile of snow.

They laughed for a few minutes as they stayed on the cold ground.

Donna turned her head to Eric and smiled, "Everything's gonna be ok, Eric. You're gonna get your grades."

Eric looked over at Donna and scowled a soft scowl, "How can you sound so confident."

"Cause I know you." She answered with a smile.

"Which is why I ask, how can you be so confident?"

Donna laughed again and after a few seconds Eric couldn't help bit smirk. Donna then looked back over at him.

"Eric, you're gonna get your grades soon." She told him, "And you're gonna pass with flying colors. I know you are."

"Thanks, Donna." Eric smiled.

Then slowly he leaned over and gave her a long and very loving kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

"Hey Donna," he said softly.

"What?"

"I just had an idea." Eric said as his smile grew and Donna's did the same, "What if my grade fell when the mailman put them in the mailbox and now their buried in the snow!"

Before Donna could stop him Eric had rolled over and was furiously digging through the snow. Donna sat up and watched her boyfriend toss snow around the yard, looking much like a dog digging for a bone. She shook his head and stood up before marching back to the house.

******

Up in the attic, the scene hadn't changed very much.

Jackie and Hyde were still sitting on the old trunk with Fez between them. And of course Fez was still singing away. A few things had altered, though.

Jackie and Hyde's expressions had changed from annoyed to beyond annoyed. And Fez was no longer singing 'Frosty the Snowman' but a different Christmas classic. After sing twenty others before.

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!"_ Fez sang happily before a frown crept onto his face.

"She gave him a bird in a tree?" he asked confused by the words he had just sung, "What a terrible true love. I would have dumped her ass…unless she had a very sexy ass."

Jackie and Hyde rolled their eyes as they tried to block out their foreign friend's voice. They had been trying to since he broke into his first Christmas carol—and had failed.

"At least he stopped singing." Jackie muttered as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"Shut up." Hyde ordered her, "You'll jinx it."

Fez's frown grew, but it wasn't because any of the other gifts given during 'Twelve Days of Christmas;' it was because he had heard the conversation between his two friends.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a huff, "Do you not like Fez's singing?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously.

"Well!" Fez exclaimed as he crossed his arms and stood up.

Hyde rolled his eyes at the man's actions, "Fez, look man, you're singing's not that bad."

"Yeah, ok." Jackie snorted earning her a frown from each of the boys

"I just don't like Christmas carols." Hyde continued getting Fez's attention.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed as she realized as long as they kept talking to him, Fez wouldn't sing. "And beside you're foreign. Foreign people shouldn't sing Christmas carols. It just doesn't sound right."

Fez was saddened by the words, "Oh."

Jackie felt a pinch of guilt hit her heart. He was her best friend and she hated to see him so sad. "But you know, if you have any Christmas songs from your country…"

Hyde shot Jackie a look through his aviator glasses. He knew she could see it. They had just gotten him to shut up, why would she want to get him all riled up again?

"But my home country does not have any Christmas carols." Fez informed them, sadly, "At all."

"Thank God." Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.

Hyde smirked a place with no corny, annoying, dumb Christmas carols, sounded like his kind of place, "Where's your home country again?"

Fez laughed and shook his head, "Oh Hyde. You big kidder."

Hyde turned to look at Jackie, hoping to get answer about Fez's homeland. But Jackie just shrugged her shoulders. Before anything could be said between the two, Fez spoke up, with a much happier tone.

"Oo! But I will make up some Christmas carols to send to my home country! That way they can happily sing and get that warm and fuzzy feeling inside!" his smile grew, "Thank you, Jackie."

"Yeah, thanks Jackie." Hyde sarcastically repeated as he snarled at the tiny brunette.

Jackie dropped her head into her hands, kicking herself. This is why she wasn't nice to people!

"Ok, let's see." Fez said before placing his hand under his chin and starting to think. After a few seconds his lifted his index finger and smiled, "Ah ha! I got it!"

He cleared his throat and then began to sing in the same tune as before, "On the first day of Christmas Miss. Kitty gave to me, a apple pie that was really tasty!" after reciting the line, his smile fell, "Oh great, now I am hungry."

"Yeah me too." Jackie said with a pout.

Hyde was silent until he heard his stomach grumble. The last thing he had eaten was the head off his gingerbread Eric cookie. He hadn't even been able to finish the whole treat.

"Me three."

"Me four."

Hearing a new, yet familiar voice, the four heads slowly turned around to see a man looking back at them with a smiling face.

"Michael?"

"Kelso?"

"You _sonofabitch_!"

Kelso smiled and waved back at his friends, "Hey you guys!" he greeted before leaning up against the wall of boxes that separated them "What's up?"

Hyde shook his head at Kelso's casualness. It was as if the moron didn't even realize they were in the attic and not the basement.

"Kelso, how…"Hyde started to ask until Fez interjected.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily, "Why are you not chasing your raccoon friend? Is it because you figured out he is not real!"

"Well Fez, _my ex-best friend_, if you must know I got bored and decided to come up here cause I thought it would be fun." Kelso explained, "Then I saw you guys here and I decided I should try and scare you... But then you started talking about food and I got hungry."

Fez continued to glare at his ex-best friend keeping his arms crossed and his frown deep. Jackie and Hyde stared at him with blank expressions. Who went up in an attic for fun?!

"Oh yeah, and two other things." Kelso started up again, "The Ninja Raccoon is _not_ my friend. And two, he is to _REAL!_"

"Is not!" Fez argued.

"Is to!" Kelso declared.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Kelso!" Hyde shouted breaking up the fight. Once he saw he had gotten Kelso's attention he decided to ask his question. "How'd you get up here?"

"Uh through the door." Came Kelso's reply along with an eye roll, "Duh!"

"The door." Jackie repeated.

Seconds later both Jackie and Hyde were off their bottoms were racing towards the 'wall.' Their optimism was back! The door could still be open! They could be getting out of here!

However, just as quickly as their hopes had risen, they fell back down. When they looked over to the other side, the two saw that the attic door had been closed shut.

"Damn it Kelso!" Hyde shouted, "You closed the door!"

Kelso tore himself away from the staring contest he was having with his foreign ex-best friend, and frowned at Hyde.

"What? No I didn't."

The tall handsome man, hopped over the wall and began walking to where the door was. He was ready to show Hyde that he had been wrong and the he wasn't that big of an idiot. But then suddenly he stopped.

"Oh my God. Hyde the door's worse than being closed." He said and then turned his head away from the wall in front of him and over to Hyde, "It's gone!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Look down, Michael."

Kelso did as he was told and saw the folded up ladder at his feet. "Oohh ok!" he exclaimed as he nodded his head. "Wait, I didn't do that."

"You didn't?"

Kelso shook his head, "No. But I have a good idea of who did."

"Yeah me too." Hyde agreed.

After hearing learning that Fez had been talking to Mrs. Forman before coming 'present hunting,' his suspicion grew. After all Kitty had brought him up here. And Red had gotten Jackie to hide Kitty's gift. Mrs. Forman was defiantly up to something.

"It was the Ninja Raccoon!"

Hyde frowned at his friend as Jackie did the same; meanwhile Fez threw his hands up in the air.

"He's gonna break the treaty I signed." Kelso thought out loud.

"Kelso," Hyde frowned, "two people have to sign a treaty."

"Raccoons can't sign things, Hyde." Kelso responded with a roll of his eyes.

Hyde shook his head as Jackie did the same. She couldn't believe she had dated this guy.

"He can understand that raccoons can't sign things," Jackie began, "but he still thinks they can be Ninjas."

"Oh man, he's up here I know it!" Kelso exclaimed, not hearing Jackie's words. "He's trapped me up here with him so he can finish his mission of killing me!"

Jackie and Hyde watched as a frightened Kelso looked over his shoulders. He jumped slightly when he thought he saw one of the boxes move. His friends laughed at him for a few seconds before Jackie finally decided to tell him.

"Michael," she said "the door closes from the outside."

Relief was quickly shown on the kettle heads face.

"Oh ok. Phew that was a close one!" he said laughing some. Then suddenly he stopped as he realized the Ninja Raccoon could be downstairs and would come up to the attic when he was ready for to kill him.

"Yeah, we gotta block that door."

Kelso then began to grab some cardboard boxes and placed them over the closed door. His three friends watched with surprise and soon started to shout at him, in hopes that he would stop.

"Kelso!"

"Michael!"

"Is not!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 12 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked! Once again I am so sorry for not updating!_

_Today's song title was picked because Fez sang it and made his own version. _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only nine more days till Christmas!_


	13. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone! Ok, I am really late, I know. I am so sorry, things here just got a little crazy, I was up till three the other night making cookies, there was Christmas shopping I had/have to do, and there were Christmas get togethers I attended. but now I'm on vacation yay! And hopefully I won't sleep in too late so I can have time to write this story. I am so sorry for not updating, but if you read the last author's note, there might be updates with two chapters, so don't forget to check them both out. Also quick little note, I've got a list of things I want the gang to find up in the attic, but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas. Please feel free to chare! Anywoo long enough wait so here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

Almost half an hour later, the atmosphere of the attic had yet to change. Jackie and Hyde were still annoyed and Kelso and Fez were still being annoying.

Jackie had her head in her hands as she continued to sit on the chest a few inches away from Hyde.

Hyde was looking up skyward. He had been up here way too long. And if he had to choose, he would have been better off with staying up here alone. Heck he'd rather be up here with just Jackie than have these two idiots…wait no her didn't mean that. It was the lack of oxygen up there, yeah that was it.

Across from where Jackie and Hyde were sitting, was Fez and Kelso. They both were running out of energy but somehow continued to move their mouths when ever they had to.

"It's your turn." Fez reminded as he nudged a weary Kelso.

"Huh?" Kelso asked sitting back up. It took him a few seconds to remember what was going on. "Oh yeah. Is to."

"Is not."

The argument had been going on nonstop. At first both Jackie and Hyde were happy that the singing had stopped, but then the argument continued. It wasn't even a good—I need popcorn for this—fight. It was so stupid and pointless. It was a about a Ninja Raccoon!

After the first ten minutes of 'Is not' and 'Is to' the oomph in the argument had faded as the arguers began to fall asleep. Hyde would hold his breath and Jackie would do her best to not make a peep whenever it seemed like their friends were about to enter 'La la land.' And then something would happen and Kelso or Fez would wake up ready to win the argument.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Shut up!" Hyde growled at them.

The pair shut their mouths, frightened by the curly haired man. They were afraid to speak and so they didn't. Not for a good forty-five seconds; then Kelso turned to Fez.

"Yeah Fez, shut up."

Fez frowned, "You shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

For a spilt second Jackie was happy at the change of words. And then she realized just because they were new words didn't mean the argument would be over. Jackie needed it to over. _Now._

"Ugh! That's it!" Jackie exclaimed as she stood up from the trunk and walked over to Fez and Kelso, "Stop fighting!"

Kelso turned to Fez again, ready to do the same thing he had done moments ago. Luckily Jackie saw this and stopped him just in time.

"Both of you, Michael." She said to ex-boyfriend.

"What? Me? I didn't! God!" Kelso shouted before throwing his arms in the air, only to bring them back down and cross them, while putting a pout on his face.

Fez giggled at his ex-friend and pointed his index finger at Kelso, "Ha ha!"

"You guys need to stop fighting. You guys are best friends…" the boys scoffed at her words causing her to turn her speech to a different direction, "If the two of you keep fighting, You're gonna tear this group apart."

"You and Hyde fight all the time." Fez reminded the tiny brunette.

"Yeah!"

Jackie was silent. She didn't see that coming. She hadn't even realized she and Hyde fought 'all the time.' Sure she knew they fought but she didn't think it was 'all the time.'

"Yeah well that's cause that's our thing."

Jackie turned around to see Hyde gradually walking their way. As he walked over to the trio, he went on with his point.

"Me and Jackie are the bickering couple. Forman and Donna are the 'make people sick' couple and you guys are the perverted couple."

"I don't wanna be the perverted couple anymore!" Kelso whined

"Me neither!" Fez agreed with Kelso, even though he was supposed to be disagreeing with him.

"Hey I know!" Kelso exclaimed. Never a good thing. "We'll take your place as the bickering couple and you guys be the perverted couple!"

"Yeah!" Fez was quick to answer, "Oo and you guys can be perverted to each other!"

Jackie rolled her eyes in frustration as Hyde shook his head in disbelief.

"See," Hyde began, "that's why you guys are the perverted couple. You guys are so good at it."

Fez and Kelso turned to each other and gave the other a sleepish smile, until they remembered that they were now the bickering couple. That's when the grins disappeared and the scowls were displayed on their faces.

"Ok fine." Jackie sighed, "You guys wanna be 'the bickering couple' fine."

Hyde swung his head around to look at Jackie and frown at her. What the hell was she doing? They were the 'bickering couple. Him and her. It was the way they communicated now. It wasn't the best or the healthiest, but it was better than nothing.

"_But_." Jackie added, after seeing Hyde's frown. Although she had already planned on adding this, "You guys have to have a _really_ good reason behind this whole fight. So what was it?"

Kelso grinned as Fez did the same. They were excited about being 'the bickering couple.' It was a lot more fun than they had thought it would be. No wonder Jackie and Hyde liked arguing. Kelso and Fez, and everyone else, knew they didn't really hate each other.

Suddenly Fez and Kelso's smiles fell. All they had to do was answer why they had started fighting in the first place, but neither one of them could remember exactly what had happened.

"Uh…" Kelso struggled, "I think it had something to do with the Ninja Raccoon."

Fez nodded, "Yes. Oh and coffee."

A silence that was very much welcomed by Hyde and Jackie filled the room as Kelso and Fez racked their brains. After a few seconds the quietness was broken by Kelso's dopey laugh.

"Hey Fez," he said turning to the man beside him "Wouldn't it be funny if the Ninja Raccoon took like a lunch break and…"

"Went to go get some coffee!" Both Kelso and Fez said together.

They grinned largely at each other, before softening their smiles as they realized they couldn't be the bickering couple. And that was ok, they didn't want to be that anyways. They wanted to be friends again. The two men soon embraced in a 'manly' hug as they put their fight behind them

Jackie smiled as she watched the scene. Hyde felt a sense of relief as well, but his relief was more about not hearing the two morons argue anymore.

When Kelso and Fez ended their 'manly' hug, Their smiles stayed put.

"Kelso, would you like to join me in a little present hunting?" Fez asked as he stood up.

Kelso literally jumped up onto his feet, "Yeah, I would!"

Fez smiled back before he slung his arm around Kelso shoulder. Kelso did the same thing seconds later to Fez. They then set off to look for any presents that had been hidden in the attic.

Jackie skipped over to Hyde, who had gone back to the trunk a few seconds ago, with a smile on her face.

"Steven, I did it!" she happily told him, "I made them stop fighting and make up! Aren't I just so awesome?!"

Hyde smirked at her excitement. "Yeah."

Jackie's smile fell a few inches, but not out of sadness instead it was because of shock. Did Steven Hyde just say she was awesome? Not 'cool.' It was like a Christmas miracle!

"You think I'm awesome?" Jackie asked her smile inching its way back to it's big smile from before.

Hyde was quick to deny it—just as she had predicted. "No I didn't."

"But you said 'yeah'"

"I meant, 'yeah, you made them stop fighting and make up.'"

Jackie slowly shook her head with a smile on her face, "You think I'm awesome. You've never said that to me, Steven"

"Jackie I…"

Before Hyde could finish his sentence an unwelcome noise filled their ears.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year!"_ Fez happily sang

"_Well I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer!"_ Kelso joined in to the song.

They then began to sing together, "_Have a holly jolly Christmas, and when you walk down the street, say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet!"_

Jackie dropped her head in defeat. She had already stopped them from fighting. She didn't have the strength to make them stop singing too. Hyde was thankful for the interruption but didn't want it to continue.

He turned to Jackie, "Come on, Red's gotta have some chest up here with his war things." He said standing up, "Maybe we'll get lucky and a there'll be a gun in there."

Jackie laughed a bit before getting herself up off the trunk and following Hyde over to a stack of cardboard boxes, while the carolers continued with their performance.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear, oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"_

******

Downstairs in the Forman kitchen Kitty was taking out another tray of cookies from the oven. Red was also in the room, he was seated at the table reading the paper.

"Ok, everything's done." Kitty happily said to her husband as she began placing the fresh cookies on a plate, "The presents are wrapped, the eggnog's in the fridge, the stockings have been hung with care, the kids are snug up in the attic." She laughed for a few seconds, as Red just continued reading.

"Oh and now the last batch of chocolate crinkles are done!" she went on as she placed the plate of cookie in the center of the table where Red was sitting.

Red had hard that last part. He looked up from his paper and over at the chocolate cookies. They looked delicious. And though Red would never doubt his wife's cooking, he still had to make sure.

He stretched his arm out and went for a cookie, but just as his hand came above the plate Kitty smacked it away.

"Kitty!"

"I didn't say they were for you," she said frowning a bit.

Red's frown was much bigger, "You're an evil woman, Kitty."

Kitty smiled, "I love you too, honey."

Red rolled his eyes as Kitty kissed the top of his head.

"I just need to do one more thing." Kitty shared, "And I need your help with it."

"Kitty, if you send me out to buy something from some damn store, I won't come back."

Kitty laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry Red it's something here in the house."

"Oh ok. Well now you've got a slightly better chance." He said with a smirk before hiding behind his paper once again.

Seeing that her husband was preoccupied, Kitty walked away from the table and opened up of the cabinets then pulling out a piece of green mistletoe. She giggled softly as she walked back to the table and took a seat beside Red.

She held the mistletoe over her head before calling him.

"Red."

"What?" he asked never looking her way.

"I have that thing I need your help with." She said sweetly, hoping he's look at her.

He didn't.

"Well what is it?"

"Would you look at me." Kitty ordered more than suggested.

Red at last, looked away from the paper and over at Kitty. She smiled a big smile at him as she continued to hold the piece of mistletoe over her head, ready for a kiss from him.

Red frowned slightly at her. "You want me to hang that in the living room?"

"No!" Kitty exclaimed getting upset with the fact that he couldn't see what she was trying to do.

"Kitty, I'm not hanging that here on the ceiling." Red argued as he pointed to the area of the ceiling that Kitty was sitting beneath, "Do you know how much damage that can cause."

Kitty's smile was now long gone as her frown grew more and more, "Oh forget it." She said as she moved the mistletoe away from her and stood up from her seat

"Good." Red commented, "I didn't understand why you wanted to hang parsley in the house anyways."

Kitty turned to her husband and her eyes widened with shock, "Parsley?!" she threw her hands up in the air, "Of course some one like you would think mistletoe was parsley!" she then turned on her heel and headed for the swinging door

"Even the Grinch's heart grew three times!" was the last thing Kitty said before disappearing behind the swinging door.

"Because he was a dumbass." Red called after her, "What kind of person comes up with an evil scheme, goes through with the plan, and then gives back the damn things he stole? A dumbass is who."

He waited for Kitty to make her return, but she never did. After waiting a few seconds, he decided the coast was clear and reached over and grabbed a cookie.

Before he could move the cookie to his mouth Kitty marched back into the room. She smacked his hand again, causing him to drop the cookie back onto the plate. Kitty then grabbed the plate of cookies and went back into the living room.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__there you go Chapter 13 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Remember if you have any idea or would like to see something, drop me a note and I'll try my best to fit it in!_

_Today's chapter title was chosen, because well Kitty mentioned the Grinch, and cause I saw 'An Eric Forman Christmas' and the part with Kitty saying that she's Mrs. Grinch always cracks me up, oh and then there's the fact that last night my friends and I were singing the song…yeah don't ask._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, sorry for my tardiness, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only seven more days till Christmas!_


	14. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! I am really sorry for being so tardy with this story. though it could be worse, I could be updating only once a year. lol no I would never do that. I really am sorry though, this past few days I just lost my Christmas spirit. Things here got so filled with drama I kept thinking 'No this isn't supposed to happen now, it's Christmas!' Well anywoo yesterday I was out shopping and I found 'It's a Wonderful Life' on sale so I bought it and popped int into my DVD player. It did just what I thought it would do. Made me cry of course and then made me smile and helped me get back my Christmas spirit! So hopfully NOW things will go by better, with the updates. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I love them all! But Enough with my gabbing, Enjoy!_

* * *

Donna helped her almost frozen boyfriend into the avocado colored kitchen.

After seeing that he had gone back to sitting in the lawn chair by the mailbox, after everything she had already told him, she had finally had enough. Donna had marched outside and pulled Eric up to his feet. It was then that she found out he had plans of going inside but had been too cold to move.

The couple entered the warm cozy kitchen as Donna kept her arms around Eric.

"This is a house Eric." Donna said to him slowly, "This is where people live. They also come in here when it gets too cold outside. It's warm in here isn't it?"

"Donna, come on." Eric said shrugging her hands off of him and sat down at the table "I'm not that dumb. We don't know that I failed yet….Oh my God!" his eyes widened and he turned to face Donna, who now sat beside him,

"That's why they haven't sent me my grades!" he shouted but Donna just frowned, still confused, "I failed! I failed my classes…all of my classes! I probably failed so bad that they can't believe it! That's why they kept them!"

"Eric," Donna interjected, hoping to calm him, "I was only teasing."

Eric shook his head, "We don't know that. I mean yeah, you _say _you're teasing but how do we know you don't have like this secret physic power?"

His comment caused Donna to roll her eyes, "Eric…"

Eric was already too far gone in his panicking. His hands were flying about, his eyes were big, and his voice was at that squeaky high point.

"I am gonna get a foot in my ass this Christmas." He looked over at Donna with almost sad puppy dog eyes, "Donna, I don't want a foot in my ass. I'll take the raincoat instead."

"Eric…"

"Red is so gonna kick my ass and Mom's gonna cry. Oh God. I can't believe I flunked out of college before one full year!" he rambled on, "Even Laurie stayed longer than I did! I mean sure she was sleeping with her professors but still!"

"Eric!" Donna finally shouted loud enough to get his attention.

"What?"

Donna sighed, "You have to stop worrying like this. There has to be a reasonable explanation for why you haven't gotten your grades."

"Donna, this is me. Eric Forman." He reminded, "For anyone else there would be a reasonable explanation, not for me."

Donna nodded after taking a few seconds to think, "That's true." Seeing Eric's face show even more sorrow, she quickly thought of something else to add, "_But_ it is Christmas. A time for Miracles."

"That's right!" Eric agreed as his face got happier. "Maybe I will have a reasonable explanation!"

Donna smiled, glad that she could make him feel better. Eric's smile disappeared after a few seconds, but it was because he had gone on to thinking about what reasonable explanation could be the reason for him.

"Oh my God, Donna." Eric called out as he sat up straight, "I know what happened."

"Really?" Donna asked with a frown. He had only been thinking for a few seconds.

Eric nodded, "What if they don't even know I'm there?" he looked over to Donna, "I mean it was like that in high school and half the time Red likes to pretend I'm not here." He gasped "Donna what if it's finally happened? I am invisible. That's like the worst power _ever_!"

Donna frowned again, "Really?"

"I guess not." Eric shrugged, "I guess that title pretty much goes to being able to talk to fish. I mean _Aquaman_? Why not just _Mermaidman_?"

Donna shrugged, "You mean _Merman_."

When he heard Donna's words, Eric's sprit fell as did his self-esteem.

"Yeah. I flunked out of college!" he cried before banging his head on the round table over and over again.

******

Up in the attic, the group was still sitting in the fort.

They had stopped snooping around in the attic for awhile. They had found a few stuff that would be fun to look at later, but their minds were concentrated on the essentials. They needed to find a few things before they could bring out the other stuff.

Blanket or coats. It was getting a lot colder up in the attic, probably because it was getting later.

They needed to find presents. According to Fez and Kelso.

They also needed to find some weapons, preferably some of Red's old guns. Jackie and Hyde wanted to find those for themselves.

And if they were luckily enough, food.

So far they had been able to find a few things they needed. A box of Red and Kitty's old coats and blankets, Hyde found had come in handy.

Jackie was quick to put on an old fur coat, which she knew was fake, but it was still warm. Hyde had put on the only man's coat that had been in the box. That left everything else to Fez and Kelso.

Their first thought was to go with the blankets. However, when Jackie had pointed out that maybe the Forman's had done _it_ on those blankets, the blankets had been thrown off to the back of the attic.

And so the only thing that would be able to keep Kelso and Fez warm were the remaining contents of the box. Kitty's winter attire.

Kelso had gone with a beige long coat that had some faux fur on the collar. Fez had put on a coat that was red and very feminine. But the coats weren't enough to keep Fez and Kelso warm, so they dug deeper in the box.

There they found some hats and gloves. All ladies of course.

And still they put them on.

Fez wore a black feathered hat and some fancy red gloves, he was lucky enough to find. Kelso put on a green hat that looked more like a hair wrap, and some dark blue gloves. He didn't care how many times Jackie or Fez told him he didn't match.

Now they sat on the floor, in their _new _coats, staring at the item they had just discovered.

"I think I saw it move." Jackie said as she backed off a little bit.

Hyde looked at her for a few seconds before looking over Kelso, "You do it, Kelso."

"No way." Kelso shook his head, "That's even too gross for me."

Fez grimaced at the object in front of him "Aye. This is just not right."

"Come on, man." Hyde said nudging Kelso closer to the item.

"No!" Kelso exclaimed "I wouldn't do it even if you gave me ten dollars."

"I'll give you nine." Hyde responded with a smirk.

Kelso frowned at the curly haired man for a few seconds before breaking into a big grin and nodding his head.

"Okay!"

Fez watched Kelso crawl closer to the object; his face was full of worry for his friend's safety. Hyde watched with a Zen expression on his face, he wasn't exactly convinced that Kelso was gonna do it for a meager nine bucks. Although this was Kelso. Jackie just continued to looked on with a disgusted expression on her face.

Kelso didn't pay any attention to any of them, he got closer and closer to the item. Then finally he was close enough. He broke a piece of the edge and gave his friends a nervous look before he lifted the piece to his lips. Ever so slowly, Kelso dropped the piece into his mouth.

The three other's held their breath as they watched him chew over and over again.

Suddenly the uneasy expression Kelso was wearing before, faded away and a smile took it's place.

"It's pretty good!"

Fez, Hyde, and Jackie didn't seem very convinced. They kept their distance and their revolted faces. Kelso broke off three other pieces and took them to his friends.

"Come on you guys. Try it." He pleaded, "Don't you guys trust me?"

"No!"

"Ah!" Kelso exclaimed with his mouth wide open "Fine. More for me!"

Fez watched as he once ex but now new best friend walked away. He heard his stomach growl. He was hungry.

"Wait!" Fez called out causing Kelso to turn around and his coat whip behind him

"Kelso, I do not trust you because of all those pranks you pulled…" Fez began and Kelso grinned largely at the memories, "but I am hungry. So."

Fez stuck out his open right hand, ready for Kelso to drop a piece into his hands. Kelso was quick to do just that. Cautiously, Fez closed his eyes and dropped the piece into his mouth, Jackie and Hyde watched with frowns as Kelso continued to smile. Then after a few seconds, Fez's eyes opened and a smile sprung to his face.

"Mm! This is good!" he exclaimed "It's even better than it normally is!

"I know!" Kelso shouted and then turned to Hyde, "Come on Hyde, you gotta try it!"

"No way, man." Hyde shook his head, "There's no way I'm…."

Before Hyde could finish his sentence Kelso shoved the piece into his mouth. Instead of spitting it out immediately, Hyde started to chew on it and his upset frown slowly faded away.

"Huh what do you know?" He said once he'd swallowed the piece, "Looks like it's cockroaches and fruitcake that can survive nuclear bombs."

"Ew! You guys are _SO_ gross!" Jackie exclaimed as she watched the three men gather around the old fruitcake.

"Oh but Jackie, it's not that bad. If you pinch your nose like this," Fez said as he pinched his nose shut, "it does not taste like old fruit cake. Just fruitcake."

Jackie shook her head, still clearly disgust, "I'd rather eat something I cooked."

"Come on, Jackie. It's not that bad." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed with a mouth full of old fruitcake as he pointed to Jackie.

Jackie glared at the back of Hyde head. She knew she was a bad cook, but she didn't need people telling her. And there was no way she was eating that old cake. Who knew how long it had been up there.

Just then she heard her stomach grumble. She was hungry, really hungry. She looked over to the boys, they were happily munching on the cake. Maybe it was ok. Jackie continued to watch them for a few more seconds, they never stopped eating. They would finish the whole thing if she didn't get there soon.

She stood up and strode over to the group. She then sat herself next to Hyde and reach over to the fruitcake and tore off a piece.

Jackie glared at Hyde, Fez, and Kelso as they watched her chew on the piece, after a few seconds her glare disappeared. The cake was actually good. Not great but, it was up in an attic.

"If any of you speaks of this again," Jackie threatened them with a mouthful as she reached over for another piece, "I'll make your lives living hells."

Each of the men knew that Jackie Burkhart was very much capable of doing that.

Fez nodded his head quickly with a very frightened expression on his face. Kelso pretended to lock his lips and then threw away the imaginary key. Hyde just smirked and nodded his head.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go Chapter 14 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Thanks to Marla about the suggestion for the old fruitcake!_

_Today's song was picked because, it's got the word 'wonderful' in it. As in 'It's a _Wonderful_ Life', the movie who helped me get back into the Christmas mode to write this chapter!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice day and remember only 4 more days till Christmas. Holy Cow hope you guys finished with your shopping!_


	15. What Christmas Means to Me

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Just trying to spread some Christmas cheer!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Sorry, I know I'm a bit late. Got a little busy working on some cookies and wrapping presents. Now I'm going to try my best to update in a few hours, ok several hours, but before tomorrow. Or today…ok I'm just really tired right now, it's almost three in the morning, I'm already in my pjs and my Kitty Forman curlers (lol not kidding) But I wanted to post this so you guys could have something to read in the morning. Thanks for taking time to leave reviews and add this to your story alerts you guys! Enjoy!_

* * *

The old fruitcake was practically gone, but the individuals who were eating it were still hungry. In attempt to keep their minds away from their hunger, one of them decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Jackie," Fez began as he turned to the tiny brunette, "Are we still on for the day after Christmas?"

Hyde turned his head to Fez and frowned at him; what did he and Jackie have planned for the day after Christmas? He looked over at Jackie and was surprised to see that she was actually smiling at Fez. Like she was looking forward to...doing what ever they had planned. What was going on?"

"On for what?" Hyde asked, trying to sound casual.

Fez noticed the hint of jealousy in his friends voice, he smiled, "On for our hot date."

"Fez!" Jackie scolded as she slapped his arm. She then looked over at Hyde, "It's nothing. Fez and I just have this thing, that we spend the day at the mall together the day after Christmas."

"Why?"

Jackie didn't want to tell him the real reason, but before she could come up with a better excuse Fez jumped in with an answer.

"To return all our crummy gifts."

"What?" Hyde asked with a frown, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he knew Jackie could be shallow but he didn't think she was that shallow, "You return _all _of your gifts?"

"No." Jackie shook her head, "Only the ones that are boring. Or ugly. Or useless. Or cheap. I just return the ones I didn't ask for."

Hyde shook his head, "I can't believe this."

Kelso laughed at Hyde's reaction as he continued to eat the old cake, "I can't believe you didn't know this already."

"You knew?" Hyde asked, now starting to feel like an idiot.

"Yeah." Kelso nodded before swallowing another mouthful of fruitcake, "That's why I always give Jackie cash for Christmas."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "A penny is not cash, Michael."

"Hey! It was a nickel!" Kelso protested as if that would make anything better.

Jackie just shook her head and closed her eyes. How had she dated him? How was she going to be stuck up here with him for who knows how much longer? Her eyes flew open when she heard Hyde ask her a question.

"Did you ever return anything I gave you?"

Jackie watched Hyde, trying to see beneath his sunglasses, trying to read his eyes. But today for some reason, it was too hard.

"No." she answered in a soft voice.

"Except for that sliver locket one year" Fez added for Jackie as he continued to help Kelso finish the cake.

Jackie closed her eyes again. Why did Fez have to say that? Why did he have to remember that? Why did he have to be up here? She didn't want Steven to know about the locket, even if they hadn't been together for almost three years.

"You returned the locket?" Hyde asked, causing Jackie to reopen her eyes so she could see his deep scowl, "I saved up a lot of money to get you that."

It was Jackie's turn to frown; she knew he hadn't spent a large amount of money on that necklace. And she sure wasn't going to let him make her feel guilty by telling her that he did.

"Really?" she titled her head, "Because it turned my neck green!"

Hyde's frown dropped as Jackie gave him a knowing look with crossed arms. Meanwhile their audience laughed and pointed, while still enjoying their snack.

"Alright fine." Hyde shrugged, "Maybe I didn't spend a lot of money on that necklace, but there was a lot of thought in that gift. And it's the thought that counts, Jackie."

"Steven, please." Jackie scoffed, "That's just something poor people made up because they don't have any money to spend on good gifts."

Hyde became more upset with her words, "And returning gifts is something rich snooty people do, right?"

"Sometimes."

"What did you return it for?"

Jackie looked at Hyde confused, "What?"

"What did you get when you returned the locket?" Hyde asked, making his question clearer.

"I…" she shook her head, "I don't remember."

"I do!" Fez called out, "She got some boots. But then she changed her mind so she returned those for store credit."

Jackie cautiously looked at Hyde again. She was afraid of what kind of look she's be met with. When she did see his expression it was even worse than she thought. He looked the most Zen than he had ever seen him.

"Steven, I'm…"

"Whatever." Hyde said shaking his head slightly, "I'll make sure this year I don't waste my time thinking about you and get you some gift card certificate or something."

Jackie's guilty feeling washed away as she listened to the rough upset voice Hyde used to talk to her. She didn't know why he was getting so upset, it's not like she was the only one who returned gifts.

"Fine." She said going into her own Zen mode for a few seconds, "And I'll make sure I get you something that turns your neck green!"

Hyde pretended not to hear her and stood up from his seat. He then walked a few feet away from the others and sat on the old chest from before. Jackie watched him walk off, as Kelso and Fez continued to watch the show.

"I had to wear turtlenecks for two days Steven!"

With a huff, Jackie turned back around to face the other two boys. Kelso looked back and forth, wondering who was going to speak up first. And Fez cleared his throat, clearly showing his nervousness.

"So was that a yes or a no?"

******

"Kitty." Red called as he entered the kitchen

Kitty was standing at the stove dropping spoonfuls of uncooked batter onto a baking sheet. Red smiled as he walked behind her and kissed the top of her head. Kitty whipped around to face him, not showing him the smile he had expected to see.

"Well," she began as she crossed her arms over her chest, "if it isn't Ebenezer."

Red sighed, "I guess I deserve that."

"No, you don't." Kitty shook her head, "Ebenezer helped Tiny Tim at the end of the story, you'd probably take his walking stick away from him!"

Red sighed once gain before trying to defend himself, "Kitty…"

"No it's true, Red. They're going to have to come up with a whole new Christmas story to describe you!" Kitty rambled on, never noticing Red move his right arm above her head, "It'll be about a grumpy old man who has no Christmas spirit no matter how much his loving wife…"

"For God's sake, Kitty." Red grumbled, "Would you just look up?"

Kitty's upset frown turned into a suspicious one. She watched her husband for a few more seconds before looking up above her. There she saw Red's hand above her, holding a few green leafs. She looked back at Red, her frown still in place.

"That is parsley, Red Forman." She informed him.

Red smirked, "I think it works just as well."

"No it doesn't." Kitty shook her head, "It…"

Before Kitty could finish her sentence, Red moved his arm back down only to wrap both his arms around Kitty and then pulling her into a very loving kiss. After quite a few seconds, Red pulled away from a now breathless, dreamy-eyed Kitty.

"Okay," Kitty quickly nodded her head, "it works just the same."

Red chuckled at his wife's reaction and then began to explain his actions.

"Kitty, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He told her sincerely, "You deserve a husband who can be in a better, happier mood; especially during the holidays. Which is why I'm going to pretend that I'm in that sort of mood."

"Oh Red." Kitty giggled one her famous laughs and lifted herself up on her toes to kiss her husband's cheek, "You are so sweet. I think somebody's gonna get their Christmas goodies early this year."

"Oh?" Red asked as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Kitty laughed again as she nodded her head. Red grinned before pulling her back into his arms and into another kiss.

Meanwhile a few feet away, two young adults sat at the round table oblivious by the two love birds. Donna couldn't help but smile a weak smile at the older couple; however the same couldn't be said for her boyfriend. Eric sat with a crunched up disgusted face as he watched his parents act like two teenagers.

"You see, Donna?" he asked turning to the redhead, "I'm invisible!"

Eric's voice was loud enough to break the Formans away from each other. The married couple looked over to their kitchen table to find Donna trying to comfort their son who was banging his head against the round surface.

Kitty pulled out of her husbands' arms and walked over to her baby boy, concern written on her face.

"Oh Eric, honey, don't bang your head on the table."

"Why not?" Red asked her and then looked over at Eric "It's not like there can be anymore damage done to that brain of his."

"Red." Kitty warned, before taking a seat next to Eric, "What's wrong honey? Did your letter not get sent out to Santa on time? It's ok, I'm sure he knows what you want."

Donna held back her laugh as she rubbed Eric's back, "It's not that Mrs. Forman. Eric hasn't gotten grades yet."

"Oh is that all?" Kitty asked with a smile before placing her own hand on Eric's back, "That's…"

"Terrible!" Red finished for her, "What the hell do you mean you haven't gotten your grades yet? Donna did you get yours?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"See, Donna got hers already. Why haven't you?" Red asked pointing at his son who had finally stopped pounding his head against the table, "'Forman' comes 'Pinciotti.' What in hell did you do to not get _your_ grades?"

"I don't know!" Eric cried before slamming his head back down.

Donna and Kitty exchanged worried looks as Red shook his head and turned his attention to some Christmas cookies resting on a nearby plate.

"Eric, honey I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for you not getting your grades just yet." Kitty said in a comforting voice.

"Mrs. Forman," Donna began to say, "I already tried…"

Suddenly Eric's face popped back up and he looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes, "Really Mom, you think so?"

"I know so." Kitty said with a nod and a smile, "Now how about some milk and cookies while you wait?"

A smile sprung to Eric's face as he sat himself straight up, "Okay!"

Kitty laughed again before going over to the counter to fix a plate for Eric. Eric continued to smile like a fool as he waited for his cookies, the location of his grades were far from his mind. At the same time, Donna watched him with a scowl that continued to get deeper and deeper.

"Eric, what the hell?!"

"What?" he asked, truly not knowing what Donna was talking about.

"I just said the same thing to you a few minutes ago!" Donna reminded in an upset tone.

"No you didn't.' Eric shook his head, "You didn't offer me any cookies."

Donna gave the young man a shocked and at the same time angry expression as she threw her hands up in the air. Her actions went unnoticed by everyone in the room. Kitty walked over to the table with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Eric, sweetie, before I forget." Kitty said as she placed the plate on the table, "Would you go up in the attic and get down a few Christmas decorations we still have up there?"

Eric looked at his mother with a confused frown, "We have an attic?"

"Oh and Donna would you with him?" Kitty asked, "I don't want to spend Christmas in the emergency room."

Donna nodded in agreement but Eric seemed to need a little more convincing.

"Wait, why can't Dad do it?" he asked as he gestured towards the man who was helping himself to as many cookies as could, before his wife caught him.

"Well just look at him, Eric." Kitty said after taking a look at her husband and rolling his eyes, "He's grumpy old man with heart problems, that he is only making worse by eating those cookies."

"Your mother's right." Red said before clearing his throat and placing the cookie in his hand back on his plate. That small sugar treat could keep him away from his Christmas goodies later.

"Now. Get to it." Red firmly told Eric as he pointed his index finger at him, "Or all you'll be getting for Christmas is a lump of my foot in your ass."

Reluctantly Eric stood up from the chair, leaving his plate of cookies untouched as he walked over to the swinging door. Donna walked right behind him.

"I miss being invisible." He mumbled to Donna as they exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that was Chapter 15 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_The title for today's chapter was chosen because out of all the Christmas songs I heard today this one was the one I found myself singing along to a bit more than the others._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, please review and lemme know what you think, Stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only two more days ill Christmas!_


	16. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Just trying to spread some Christmas cheer!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting another chapter yesterday, had some last minute shopping to do and holy cow was that a mad house! Can you believe it's Christmas Eve already? Time sure goes by fast! Hope you like this chapter, it one of the longest I've written for this story. Also thanks for the reviews guys! Especially you two girls, Marla and LedZepGrl! And incase I don't get a chance to post a chapter tonight or tomorrow I hope you guys all have a wonderful Christmas! Enjoy your Christmas Eve present! lol_

* * *

Once the fruitcake was finished the four occupants of the basement decided to move onto something else.

Jackie and Hyde had given up on finding anything of Red's from the war. Mostly because most of their energy was spent on being upset with each other about Jackie returning her gifts.

Kelso and Fez had stopped hunting for any presents that could be hidden in there. It was a lot more work than they remembered it being last year.

So now the group was sitting back on the wooden floor, going through some of the boxes they had found earlier. The boxes hadn't been thoroughly looked through, just a quick glance, but there was something in each that had caught someone's eye.

There were at least seven boxes that were stacked in front of the four.

Fez and Kelso were looking through one that was filled with a few baby stuff. Fez pulled out a ragged old teddy bear—that was missing an eye—that he quickly became attached to. Kelso was busying himself by making a mobile spin above his head.

Over with Jackie and Hyde, was a box they were looking through. It was another box full of Red and Kitty's old clothes. There sure was a lot of boxes like those. Hyde was looking at an old tie of Red's that had a flower pattern on it. He wondered where and if Red had ever worn this.

"Oh my God. Look at this!" Jackie squealed out excitedly.

The three men turned their heads to see Jackie pulling out a dark blue dress from the box. It had a white collar and the skirt was long and poofy, it looked like it could have come out of an episode of _I Love Lucy_.

"Isn't it cute?" she asked them.

"Yeah, Jackie." Kelso nodded with a smile, "You should put it on!"

"Yes. And most importantly, take off those clothes." Fez added in his unique perverted way.

Jackie shook her head at the boys' words, she then went back to scanning the dress with her eyes, "I really like this dress."

"You mean like it, like it?" Hyde asked looking away from the box and over to Jackie, "Or like the store credit you could get from returning it?"

"Ugh!" Jackie let out, "Steven would you stop?! It's not like could even return this, it's too old and the store's probably gone. So just stop."

"Why do I have to stop?" he asked, "I'm not the one who returns the gifts that people give me."

"No." Jackie agreed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What you do is even worse."

Hyde looked at Jackie with a confused look. Fez and Kelso also looked at Jackie, both looking very interested in what she had to say.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hyde questioned.

"You don't even use the gifts people give you!" Jackie stated, "You have a pile of stuff in your room that you've gotten as gifts, and you've never used any of them! Half of them still have wrapping paper on them!"

"At least I kept them." Hyde shot back as he stood up on his feet.

Jackie shook her head and followed Hyde, "But you don't use them. At least when I return my gifts I get something I actually use. That's better than what you do."

"Is not." Hyde scoffed

Jackie frowned, "Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

The argument went on as both parties kept themselves in their Zen mode. This only prolonged the fight. Fez and Kelso moved their head from Jackie to Hyde each time one of them spoke; but after awhile their necks began to hurt and they stopped.

"They were right." Fez said to his friend, the bear still in his arms, "This does get boring."

"Yeah. But at least when we were fighting, we were both nice to look at." Kelso reminded as he tried to fit a baby hat on his head.

A few feet away, Donna and Eric were entering the attic. Donna was leading the way as Eric cautiously following from behind her. Donna rolled her eyes when she turned around and saw her frightened looking boyfriend.

"Eric," she called out to him, "would you hurry up?"

"I'm…I'm going."

Donna laughed a bit at his expense, "Eric, there' no ghost up here."

"I know." Eric nodded, still in a shaking tone of voice, "But the same can't be said for spiders."

Eric then quickened his pace but only to catch up to Donna. When he was at her side again, he quickly hid himself, using her as a shield and causing her to laugh.

"Come on." Donna said pulling away, "Let's just find these decorations and get out of here."

Eric nodded in agreement, he really didn't want to be up here any longer. Slowly he began to move around the attic in search of the Christmas decorations his mother had sent them up for.

As Donna closed up a box that seemed to be storing some old dishes, she could have sworn she heard someone say something.

"Eric, did you hear that?"

"What?" Eric quickly asked, practically jumping behind Donna again, "Was it a spider?"

"No." Donna shook her head.

Curiosity soon got the best of Donna and she took the lead in heading to where the sound was coming from. Eric tried to pull her back by holding onto her arm, but he soon realized just how pathetic that was, and so he walked behind her.

The sight that welcomed the couple was not one that they had expected.

Jackie and Hyde were arguing and Fez and Kelso were acting like idiots. This was a scene that was regular to the basement but not in the newly discovered attic.

"What are you guys doing here?" Donna finally called out, starling the four others some more than others.

"Ah!" Jackie and Fez exclaimed in high pitched screams as Kelso let out his own manly version. Hyde wasn't so surprised, but what did come to a surprise was that after Jackie screamed she hid behind Hyde and he moved his arm out to protect her.

The screaming had startled the couple as well.

"What?!" Eric shrieked out, "Was it a spider?!"

"Oh yay!" Fez cheered, once they realized it was only Eric and Donna, as he clapped his hands, "Now we're all here!"

Eric frowned at his foreign friend, still confused as to why he was in his parents' attic. His frown deepened when he saw the old toy in his arms.

"Fez!" Eric exclaimed moving away from Donna and closer to the wall of the fort, "What are you doing with Mr. Bear Bear?"

"Mr. Bear Bear?" Hyde asked with a smirk.

Donna couldn't help but join her friend in the laugh, "What, did you like word so much you had to say it twice?"

Eric looked down for a few seconds before finally answering, "Yes."

Fez shook his head and tightened his grip on the teddy bear, "His name is not _'Mr. Bear Bear.'_ It is Philip."

"That's a better name, Fez." Kelso complimented.

"What?! No!" Eric screeched out, "He doesn't even look like a Philip!"

"Um back to what's important." Donna called out, getting at least Jackie and Hyde's attention, "What are you guys doing up here?"

Jackie and Hyde exchanged glances. They had already been through the twice, they didn't want to get their hopes up too high. Crossing their arms at the same time, they looked back at the redhead.

"What are you doing up here?" Hyde asked.

"Mom sent us up here to get some decorations.' Eric informed before going back to arguing with Fez, "Fez give me Mr. Bear Bear!"

"His name is Philip!"

No one except Kelso paid any attention to Fez or Eric. Donna just frowned at Jackie and Hyde as they looked at each other with almost disappointed faces.

"Oh."

They simultaneously said and then walked back over to where Fez and Kelso were sitting with the old boxes. They sat themselves down and went back to looking through the old stuff.

Donna continued to frown "Guys, what are you doing up here?!"

"The Forman locked us up in here." Jackie informed her friend.

Hyde turned away from the box and over to Donna, "Just like they did to you guys."

"What are you…?"

Just then, a familiar slam was heard Eric and Donna quickly turned their heads around to find the attic door closed up.

"Oh my God!" Eric exclaimed

Donna turned to her friends, "We're stuck up here?"

"Yup." Jackie causally answered.

"And you're not freaking out?!" Eric asked as he began to turn into his twitchy self.

"Been up here for almost five hours, man." Hyde replied never looking up from the box.

"And Mom and Dad are the ones who did this?"

"That's what Hyde says." Kelso said, with the stretched out baby hat still on his head, "My money's on the Ninja Raccoon."

Donna finally noticed what it was they were doing.

"So since you guys think the Formans locked us up here," she began, making sure she understood, "you guys are snooping through their stuff?"

"Yes ma'am!" Fez was quick to answer, "Want to join us?"

Donna and Eric both stared blankly at the foreign boy inside the fort of boxes. After a few seconds Eric finally shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"Yeah, ok." He said before hopping over the wall and into the fort.

However, Donna still wasn't too sure. She watched the gang pull various items out of the cardboard boxes but she just shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know you guys." She started to say, "I don't think the Formans did this. It doesn't sound like…"

She stopped herself as she realized that she was wrong. Not saying another word, she climbed over the boxes and joined her friends on the floor and into the boxes.

******

Meanwhile downstairs in the Forman living room, Kitty was sitting on the sofa looking through a magazine. It was at that moment the Red appeared, climbing down the staircase after just closing up the attic door. Again.

He took a seat beside his wife and stared at her for a few seconds. Feeling someone's else on her, Kitty looked up from the article and over at Red.

"What?"

Red gave her a suspicious frown, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Kitty defended herself, weakly.

"Then explain to me why we locked all the dumbasses up in our attic." Red said to her, "You said you were just gonna lock up Jackie and Steven so they could get their heads out of their asses and get back together."

Kitty giggled, she knew Red had a soft spot for those kids.

"I know. And I did." Kitty nodded, "That's why I locked the two of them up first. That way they could get some bonding done before everyone else joined them."

Red looked at her with narrow eyes, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Kitty sighed and then shut her magazine before looking at Red.

"Red, our kids are growing up." She began, "They're getting older and doing their own things. This past year they hardly spent any time together. The basement was so empty."

"Yeah." Red answered with a grin, the past few months had been filled with some nice peace and quiet.

Kitty frowned at him before going on, "I think it's important for them to remember that they should still make time for each other. That they're still friends and care deeply for each other." She explained, "Locking the kids up there is helping them bond and reconnect. And I bet when they get out things will be better than ever."

"They'll still be a bunch of dumbasses."

Kitty sighed and shook her head, "I don't see why you're so suspicious about this, Red. I would've thought you'd be happy. With the kids all up in the attic, it leaves the rest of the house all to ourselves."

"That's true." Red agreed as a smirk slowly made its way to his lips, "I guess this could be a very nice Christmas pres…"

He drifted off and ended his sentence there when he looked at his wife. She smiled back at him with a big smile as she giggled that girlish laugh of hers. Red's smile grew as he realized Kitty's other reason for locking the kids up.

"Merry Christmas, Red!" she happily exclaimed

"Kitty," Red said as he wrapped his arm around her, "This is the best Christmas gift ever."

Kitty giggled as he kissed her cheek, and then she pulled away slightly.

"Now are you just going to tell me thank you, or are you going to show me?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, I'll show you something alright." Red grinned mischievously.

Kitty giggled again as Red wiggled his eyebrows. And before either of them knew it they were running up the living room stairs as Red chased Kitty. But like never before the couple got interrupted and their trip got cut short.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!"

Over at the front door was a young blonde woman in tight jeans and an even tighter sweater, smiling a ditzy smile. The one—and luckily—only Laurie Forman. Luggage and all.

Red and Kitty stared down at their daughter with shock written on their faces. Gradually, they looked away from the smiling girl and to each other. The exchanged a knowing looking, they knew what had to be done.

******

Red Forman closed the attic door for what he hoped would be the last time. At least until he spent some alone time with his wife. Once he made sure the door was securely closed he looked at Kitty who was standing beside him.

"Now, that that's taken care of." He said as his mischievous grin reappeared, "Where were we?"

"Hmm." Kitty said as she pretended to ponder, "Oh I know!"

And just like that, the two were running back on the trail to their bedroom.

******

Up in the attic, Laurie was staring down at the closed door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she called out innocently, "I promise I'll come visit more often, if you let me out!"

She waited a few seconds but after getting no response, she gave up on the innocent thing and became more demanding and angry.

"You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed, "Let me out of here!"

Over in the fort, the six young adults sat perfectly still, still in shock at seeing the Earth Mother Whore in person.

"If we stay really still," Eric softly whispered to the group, "maybe she won't notice we're here."

Unfortunately, Eric's voice wasn't soft enough and his sister heard him loud and clear. Turning her head around to the fort she saw Eric and his group of dumb friends.

Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Jackie sat in their places, sitting as still as statues. Kelso and Fez were a different story they waved both their hands in the air as they gawked at Laurie.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck up here with you losers!" Laurie complained as she dragged herself closer to the old boxes.

Eric snorted at his sister's comment, "Yeah like you're a barrel of fun."

Laurie glared at her little brother as she came up with a comeback, but before she could say it Donna jumped in.

"Eric, we're in an attic." She reminded, "Not even _Funland_ could make this place fun."

Fun. The word rang in Fez' ears. It was Christmas Eve. They should be having fun, who cares if they were in an attic. There had to be something fun for them to do up there. And after a few seconds of thinking, Fez knew what that was.

Not five minutes later, the group found themselves wanting to be anywhere else but in the attic. Even more than ever.

They were all now sitting the fort, including Laurie. Despite Eric's protest. They were all looking very miserable with long faces and deep frowns. Well all of them except for Fez.

Fez just smiled and sang away.

"_What a bright time, is the right time to rock the night away!"_ he sang loudly, "_Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go ridding in a one horse sleigh!_ Everybody!"

Not one mouth moved as Fez waited for them all to join in. Not letting his smile faded away too much, Fez got ready to continue the song by himself. But just before he did, his trust pal Kelso swung his arm around his shoulder and joined in.

"_Giddy up, jingle horse. Pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock. Mix and mingle in a jingling beat. That's the jingle bell rock_!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 16 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song was picked because Laurie came home for Christmas! Any of you guys see that one coming? And now that everyone's up in the attic the real snooping can start!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember tomorrow's Christmas! Hope you have a great one!_


	17. Christmas Don't Be Late

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Just trying to spread some holiday cheer!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas and got everything you wanted. Sorry for not updating these past two days, I was busy playing with my Christmas presents, a new laptop woohoo! LOL that should help make updates come more often for my stories. Including this one that I am trying my best to finish on New Years Eve. Oo and you guys gave me one of the greatest presents ever! 50 reviews by Christmas, thanks! i love it! Now you've waited long enough, here you are, my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!_

* * *

A few minutes and many Christmas carols later, the attic was finally quiet.

The group of friends and Laurie had discovered a cardboard box that was full of nothing but old photographs. Everyone was looking through a pile of pictures that they held in their hands, except for two people. Kelso and Fez.

Kelso was a few feet away from the group and was looking out of the small window. And Fez, poor Fez. He had finally stopped his singing, not because he chose to but because he was forced to.

Fez was sitting on the floor next to Hyde and a few feet away from Eric. A deep frown was on his face as his mouth was covered with an old brown wool scarf. His hands were also tied up behind him; the others had used some old rope they had found to do that. There were also some old loose wires that had been used to tie around Fez's torso.

"Hey guys, look at this photo of The Formans." Donna called out to the group.

She then lifted up an old black and white photograph of a young Red and Kitty sitting in some Italian restaurant having dinner. The members of the group either smiled or 'awed' except for Fez who just sent a murderous glare at each of them.

No one noticed him until he started kicking his tied up feet on the floor. Slowly they looked over to the direction where Fez was.

"Can we help you?" Laurie asked her ex-husband.

"Mmhm Mmmph hmp!" came Fez's muffled response.

Jackie looked over at Hyde who stayed concentrated on the pictures in his hand.

"Steven, I think Fez has suffered enough."

"Nah." He shook his head as he looked at the angry foreign man, "I don't think so."

This caused Fez to stomp and yell more muffled words into the scarf. While Donna, Eric, and Laurie laughed, Jackie sighed and then stood up, walking over to Fez. She carefully untied the knot on the scarf, only to quickly yank it off.

"You sonsofbitches!" Were the first words out of Fez's mouth when the scarf was off. "Why did you tie me up?!"

"We warned you, Fez." Hyde reminded as he looked back at the photos, "We told you, 'if you keep singing, we're gonna tie you up.' You kept singing."

Fez glared at the Hyde, "Why did you tie my feet?"

Hyde didn't say a word, instead he looked over at Eric. Eric just smiled sleepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"It looked like fun."

"Ha ha." Kelso laughed from his seat by the window, "It was."

Fez turned his frown from Eric to Kelso and then over to Hyde.

"Why did you not tie up Kelso?" he demanded to know, "He was singing too!"

"Kelso promised not to sing anymore." Donna informed and everyone nodded.

Kelso himself nodded as well, until he saw the glaring eyes of his best friend looking his way. He quickly lifted his hands up as if to defend himself.

"Sorry, Fez." He began, "But I gotta keep my eyes open for the Ninja Raccoon. He's still out there!"

There were several eye rolls and groans that came as a response. Two of the individuals didn't do either, though. Fez nodded understandingly at Kelso. Meanwhile Laurie looked confused as she looked over at the redhead for some help.

Donna shook her head, "You don't wanna know."

"If I promise not to sing anymore, will you untie me?" Fez asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"I don't know Fez." Jackie said as she thought over the words.

"Yeah, Fez." Eric nodded, "I don't think you're gonna be able to keep that promise."

Fez frowned, showing how hurt he was with the little faith his friends had in him.

"I will to!" he argued.

"Fez, come on." Hyde began, "Just one word dealing with Christmas can cause you to start singing five different Christmas songs."

"Well excuse me for having some Christmas spirit!" Fez huffed, "In case you haven't noticed it is Christmas time! Oo!"

Suddenly the words he himself had said, reminded him of one of his favorite Christmas songs. A classic Christmas song.

"_Christmas, Christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheer_!" he sang in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate the three chipmunks who made the song famous.

"_We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas hurry fast_!"

The group groaned and buried their heads in their hands as their friend sang. Hyde didn't do either; he simply reached over and grabbed the scarf away from Jackie.

"Me I want a hula…no no I promise I'll stop!" Fez cried when he saw Hyde get ready to tie the material back on him. "No more classic Christmas songs! I promise!"

Hyde frowned at the pleading Fez. He hated when people pleaded, especially men. He sighed a small sigh and looked Fez in the eye.

"You promise no singing, no humming, no whistling, no saying, classic Christmas songs?"

Fez nodded, "You got it!"

"Fine." Hyde muttered before going behind Fez and untying the ropes and wires.

Once Fez felt the tightness of the binds, loosen he grinned a mischievous smile and began to talk to himself, "I will make my own."

"What did you say?" Hyde asked with the rope still in his hands, ready to retie anything that needed to be.

"Uh…" Fez struggled for quite a few seconds for an answer, "Aye my bones."

Fez then began to rub his wrists, pretending to be in pain. Hyde looked on with a suspicious frown before going back to his seat beside Jackie.

When Fez noticed the coast was clear he stopped rubbing and made himself comfortable in his seat next to Hyde. The order of the semi circle was now from left to right Jackie, Hyde, Fez, an open space for Kelso, Eric, Donna, and finally Laurie.

"Ugh these pictures are so boring." Laurie complained as she scanned through the photos she had, flipping over the picture of her parents standing at a backyard party with another couple.

"They're all of Mom and Dad or Mom and Dad and some people who are probably dead already. Where're the cute pictures of me as a baby?"

"There are none." Eric said as he looked at his older sister, "Because you know, you weren't cute."

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed as he sat himself down in his spot.

The group laughed at the joke before going back to looking at the pictures. Laurie however never looked back at the photos and instead scowled at Eric with that evil scowl of hers.

"Oh yeah?" Laurie asked with a tilt of her head, "Well you were some creature Mom found at the hospital and felt sorry for."

Kelso laughed and pointed his finger at Eric, "Burn!"

"And you…" Eric began with his comeback only to be interrupted by Donna.

"Eric" she said, "could you hold that thought, until I get to some where safer?"

"Oh yeah." Eric nodded, "Sure."

Eric remained quiet as Donna stood up and looked for somewhere safer to sit. At last she decided on the small space between Jackie and Hyde. Once Donna was comfortably seated, Eric smiled a quick loving smile at her only to turn back to his older sister and give her a look full of hate.

The two Forman children began to squabble like they were five and six years old. They raised their voices and called each other names; names that they had made up, and had done it so quickly Kelso never got the chance to yell '_Burn!_'

Donna smiled slightly, glad she had gotten out of there just in time.

"Hey Donna," Jackie said to her best friend, "isn't this just terrible of the Formans? I mean they have a bunch of old pictures taking up space in their attic. They're not being used and they probably never will be. Isn't that terrible?"

Donna frowned at her friend, "Um I guess…"

"No." Hyde interrupted, "What would be really terrible of the Formans would be if they returned the pictures to the photographer. Right Donna?"

"Uh sure." Donna said with uncertainty.

"No it wouldn't." Jackie argued, "It's the photographer's fault for taking such ugly pictures. The Forman's have every right to return the pictures."

Hyde frowned, "That's like a slap in the face to the photographer."

"So?" Jackie shrugged, "Maybe it'll teach him to take better pictures!"

Now Donna was really confused. Her head turned from Jackie to Hyde each time they spoke. This was not going to go well. Without a word, she got up from her seat and began to look around for somewhere else in the semicircle to sit.

After debating whether she's want to sit next to Fez and take the risk of hearing Christmas carols. Or sitting between Kelso and Fez which would be worse than sitting between Laurie and Eric or even between Jackie and Hyde. Donna finally decided to sit between Kelso and Eric, because at least if Kelso got too annoying she would be next to Eric.

She took a seat next to the two men. Eric was too busy fighting with Laurie and Kelso was deep in the cardboard box, leaving only his lower half of his body out—so neither for them noticed her. Donna did notice something. She noticed that she had gotten out of her last spot just in time. Hyde and Jackie were arguing worse than Laurie and Eric.

"Hey guys!" Kelso called out and he climbed out of the box with his hand full of photos, "Check it out! There's some photos of us in here at the bottom."

The arguing on both sides of the room stopped. Everyone turned to Kelso to try and see the photos. Actually doing something sensible, Kelso began to divide the pile between the seven of them.

Silence filled the room as the group looked at the photos that no longer just contained Red or Kitty.

"Oh my God, Laurie, I use to play dress up with my moms clothes too." Jackie called out to the eldest Forman as she looked down at the picture of a young child in women's clothes and shoes, "Except you know, my mom had prettier stuff."

Hyde leaned over to get a lock at the picture and a small frown soon appeared on his forehead.

"Hey Laurie, aren't you a natural blonde."

"Yeah."

Three different voices answered; Laurie, Kelso, and Fez.

Hyde ignored the two other and continued with is point, "This kid has dark hair."

"What? Lemme see." Laurie said standing up and walking over to Jackie and Hyde so she could see the picture. After examining the photo for a few seconds she came to a conclusion.

"That's not me. That's Eric."

Five different heads turned from Laurie and over to Eric who sat with his eyes wide open. He didn't know what to say. His friends however knew what to do; they laughed.

"No!" Eric screeched out in a high pitched voice, "That not me! She's lying!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Laurie said trying to sound sincere, only to change it back to her usual one of voice, "It's Erica."

"Who's Erica?" Donna asked trying to stifle her laugh.

Laurie sat back down in her seat before answering, "Up until he was like five or six, Eric used to pretend he hand a twin sister. _Erica_."

Eric's friends burst into laughter as they looked at the photograph again. Now that they knew it was Eric, they could see him. Little Eric Forman wearing his Mommy's dress, high heeled shoes, jewelry, hat, matching purse, oh and of course the cherry on top, her make up.

"At least Erica was a lot nicer than you." Eric said to his sister.

Laurie frowned at him, "She was you, you idiot!"

"Hey I had to have an imaginary sister!" Eric tried to defend himself, "Look at who my real sister is! Whorey Laurie!"

The laughter was slowly dieing down. And Eric's words were heard by a few of his friends. Fez, being one of them.

"Oh Whorey Laurie. That rhymes!" he happily smiled, "I shall put it in my Christmas song. Now let see. _Jingle bells, jingle bells…_."

Hyde frowned at Fez and stuck his hand out towards Jackie, "That's it, give me the scarf."

"No! No!" Fez exclaimed jumping away from Hyde and over to Donna and Kelso. "No more singing! I promise!"

Hyde didn't say anything and since Jackie didn't hand him the scarf, probably because she was still mad at him, he decided to give Fez _one_ more chance.

"Hey Donna look." Eric nudged his girlfriend.

Donna looked over Eric's shoulder and to the photo he held in his hands. It was a photo of two young kids sitting on a brand new Vista Cruiser. A skinny little boy and a redhead little girl.

"Oh my God." Donna smiled, "That's us."

"Yeah." Eric nodded and then stretched his arm across his shoulder, "Man, we were even cute back then."

As their friends rolled their eyes in annoyance, Donna smiled and nodded in agreement and kept her eyes on the photo. After a few seconds though, her smile faded and a frown soon took its place.

"Are you looking at my chest?"

"What? No!" Eric was quick to answer, "I'm looking at the picture."

"Not now, in the picture you dillhole."

Eric leaned in closer to the photo to get a closer look. A few seconds later he raised his head back up with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Oops." Was all he could say before laughing nervously.

Donna glared at him, "You were such a pervert!"

"Hey, at least I'm not anymore." Eric tried to make it better.

"Yeah you are!"

"Ok in my defense," Eric started to say, searching for something that could defend him, "There was nothing there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna asked getting defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…um…you…" Eric struggled, "Somebody find another picture!"

His friends nor his sister were any help. They were enjoying the show and weren't quite ready for it to end. However, as Kelso searched through the box some more, he thought he had found an interesting photo that he should share with the others.

"Hey you guys gotta see this one!" he called out to them, "It's super cool."

Taking Kelso's word, the six others moved over to where he was sitting to get a glimpse of the photo. When they saw the picture, they each frowned at the smiling man who had found it.

"Michael, how is this cool?" Jackie asked sounding annoyed.

The picture was of nothing interesting. You couldn't even tell what the picture was of. All that could be seen was a big tree and someone's thumb that had been covering the lens.

"Cause it is, Jackie." Came Kelso's response, "Think about it. _Whose thumb is that?_"

With a few eye rolls and several shakes of the head, the group walked away from the kettle head and back to where they were sitting. That had all forgotten the golden rule.

'_Never Listen to Kelso.'_

A few seconds past before another photo worth discussing was found. This time it came from Hyde's stack.

"Hey guys," he called, "check this out."

Again the group moved from their seat, only this time it was to where Hyde was. As soon as everyone was surrounding him, Hyde moved the photo so that everyone could get a good look at the photo.

This photo was in color, it had obviously been taken in the summer, and it had six young children in it. They were all seated or standing in the Forman backyard by a blowup kiddy pool, in their swimsuits.

"Aw man, I remember that thing." Kelso shared with his friends, "I loved that pool. I bet I could still fit in it."

"I doubt it." Donna laughed as she looked at the picture of their much younger selves. "Hyde look at you, you're still wearing a t-shirt."

Hyde smirked, "I was too cool to go without one."

"Whatever." Jackie said with a roll of her eyes, before her smile reappeared, "I was _so_ the cutest one there. Just like today."

"Hey yeah," Kelso said leaning in closer to the picture, "I forgot you were there."

"Gee thanks, Michael." Jackie answered sarcastically.

How could he not remember she, Jackie Burkhart was there. She was hugging him in the picture for God's sake!

"Man, this picture has us all in it." Eric stated the obvious, "Even you Laurie."

"Terrific." Laurie said in anything but an excited tone.

Meanwhile in the back of the group, Fez was frowning at each of his friends hoping that one of them would notice. So far no one did. They still thought that they were all in the picture!"

"We should frame it." Donna suggested, "And hang it in the basement or something."

"Oh my God, Donna that's a great idea!" Jackie squealed.

"Yeah," Hyde shrugged, "I guess it would be pretty cool having a picture of all us when we were younger."

Fez watched as the others nodded in agreement and then began talking about where in the basement they should put it. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Not everyone is in the picture!" he shouted.

"Fez, man." Hyde began, "What are you talking about?"

"Count again." Fez ordered through gritted teeth.

Eric frowned at the fuming foreign man and then looked down at the old photograph.

"Um ok lets see." He started, "There's Little Whorey Laurie. Me. My beautiful girlfriend. Kid who's too cool to not wear a shirt. Kid who tried to do a cannonball in the kiddy pool. Annoying rich girl. And…Fez you're not there."

"Well thank you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes!" Fez responded, still sounding upset. "I am in none of these old photos!

"Um, Fez," Kelso said to his friend, "can we still hang the picture?"

Fez glared down at his man pretty friend. He began to breathe deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

"Yes, you may." He finally answered, "But first I am going to take a picture of myself and glue them on there. I am going to do that to all the pictures up here!"

"Hey, Fez can you paste yourself over Laurie in this one?" Eric asked lifting up the swimming pool photo.

"Why?" Laurie asked innocently, "So the number of boys and girls will stay even?"

Kelso laughed and looked over at Eric, "Ok first of all, _burn_!" he then turned to Fez, "Second. Fez, if you can't do all that, can we still frame it?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 17 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's son was picked because, Fez sand it and because this story that was supposed to be finished by Christmas is late. Oops. By the way this song goes under a lot of names, but you guys know which one I'm talking about right? The one Alvin and the Chipmunks sing! For years my sisters and I called it the hula hoop song. LOL._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice cay and remember only 643 days left till Christmas! LOL _


	18. Jingle Bell Rock

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, just trying to spread some Christmas cheer…even though it already passed. lol_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Happy New Year!!! 2010 Baby! Wow, seems like just yesterday we were in 2009 lol. Sorry for not updating in a week. I kinda started working on another fic and kept putting of writing this one. Also I was waiting to see if anyone else would review, sadly no. But's ok. I still thank those of you who did. Thanks Marla! Anywoo hope you'll still read this story even though Christmas is over, I think there's only one or two chapters left. So if you wanna read those soon keep this equation I mind: More reviews=less time to wait for a new chapter, less reviews=more time to wait for new chapter. Though I probably won't wait too long lol Just please review guys I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading and Enjoy!_

* * *

After a while, looking through the old photos got boring.

There weren't as many photos of them as they thought there'd be. Jackie had guessed that they were probably down in the photo albums in Red's den.

They had been through the other boxes that were infront of them. Those consisted of mostly old clothes or old photos. At first, finding items like that was exciting. But after being locked up in there for what felt like two weeks, they needed to find something more interesting.

Kelso was the first to volunteer to go look for another box. Eric had decided to go along, figuring it was not wise to let Kelso roam around with some many old and breakable things around him. This left the rest of the group to remain in their spots looking through the last of the once interesting boxes.

These boxes were filled with old baby things. Lots of old baby things. Donna was surprised by how much baby stuff there was. There were the three boxes they were looking through and she was sure there were plenty more hidden through out the attic. Plus there were the two cribs and bassinets against one of the walls.

"Wow. Mr. and Mrs. Forman sure saved a bunch of yours and Eric's baby things." Donna said to Laurie, who just smiled and shrugged, "Look at this stuff. Rattles, toys, blankets, bottles, bibs…I think my dad still has my old crib, but that about it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hyde nodded as he dropped an old blue rattle back in the box, "I think the only thing Bud and Edna saved from when I was born was me. And even that they got rid of."

"I have a tiara." Jackie informed with a dreamy-eyed smile on her face.

Laurie, Donna, Fez, and Hyde all looked at her as if she belonged in a looney bin. She had said her words so randomly. Her friends had to wonder if maybe the attic was beginning to get to be too much for her.

"What?"

Jackie nodded at Laurie's question before explaining, "When I was born, my dad bought me this little baby tiara. It was real silver and had little diamonds. It's in all my baby pictures."

Hyde, Donna, and Laurie, continued to frown at the smiling brunette. Fez, however, was now smiling having forgotten about the baby bib he had tied around his neck—over the women's clothes he was still wearing.

"Oh goddess, when we get out of this hell attic, may I try it on?"

Jackie smiled at her friend's hopeful tone of voice. She tilted her head to the side and got ready to answer him but Hyde was much quicker.

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Fez." He said to the foreign man, "She probably returned it, when she was a day old, and got a real crown."

Jackie glared at her ex-boyfriend. Why was he still giving her a hard time about returning things? It's not like she returned every little thing…it was just most of it. But she would never return something like that tiara, not even for two crowns. Maybe a really big crown, but it would have to be really, _really_ big.

"I would never return that gift." She firmly told him, "It was my first gift, and a gift from my dad."

"So?" Hyde asked Zenly with a shrug if his shoulders, "You return everything else."

"At least my room isn't filled with piles of unused junk, Mr. _Fred Sanford_."

Hyde shook his head slightly, "Like you don't have that tiara just lying around somewhere. I bet you haven't used it in years."

"I have too!" she argued "It makes me look like a princess."

Hyde opened his mouth and was ready to continue their argument when Fez interrupted with the same happy random-like fashion that Jackie used earlier.

"My parents saved the tree I was born under."

The four others watched Fez wondering if he'd continue, though they really hoped he wouldn't.

Laurie's frown deepened, "What country are you from again?"

"Oh I'm from…."

"Hey guys, check out we found!"

The five heads turned around to where Kelso's voice was coming from. There they saw Eric and Kelso walking their way, each of them holding a side of an old blue trunk.

They hurriedly placed the trunk in the middle of the group. Kelso was actually careful when putting it down; while Eric dropped it so hard it was a surprise that it didn't make a hole in the floor. Kelso sat in the middle of the group as Eric took his seat between his girlfriend and his sister.

"What is it?" Jackie asked as the whole gang gathered closer to the chest.

Eric watched as Kelso opened up the latch. He had already seen what was in there, but didn't want to give it away until the trunk was open.

"It's some of Red's stuff from the war."

Several 'whoa's and a few 'wow's filled the air as seven pairs of eyes scanned over the items inside the chest.

No one touched anything, they didn't dare to. What if Red had step up some kind of trap in there? Instead they just looked at the various items from a distance. They intrigued them but they also frightened them.

At last someone finally gather enough courage and stuck their hands inside the trunk.

No traps or alarms went off. The person's hand had come out just fine as it clung onto an old Navy cap. He placed the hat on his head and grinned largely.

"Check it out, guys." Kelso said happily, "I'm an army guy."

Hyde raised an eyebrow as the others snicker, "'An army guy,' Kelso?"

Kelso frowned, not seeing what he had done wrong. After taking a few more seconds to think about it he realized what he it was.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said before sitting straight up, "I'm a Lieutenant army solider."

"Daddy was in the Navy." Laurie reminded with an eye roll as she whipped the hat off of Kelso and put it back in the box.

Eric was the next one to retrieve something from the box. He chose a wooden box, that was a lot heavier than it looked. He placed the box on his lap and opened it up to reveal several different metals.

"Wow." Eric breathed as he looked down at the box.

The metals were obviously his fathers. They had been taken care of and looked like they should be on display by the way they were clipped onto a piece of black material.

"I never knew Daddy had that many metals." Laurie stated as she looked over her brother's shoulder.

Eric shook his head, "Me neither. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah." Laurie agreed.

The two Forman children froze. They had just agreed on something. Almost at the same time, Eric and Laurie looked at the other and actually smiled. Small smiles, but smiles nonetheless. They were each feeling a strong sense of pride in being a Forman.

"Hey, look at this." Hyde called out as he reached into the trunk, "Maps. Here Fez show us Where your home country is."

"Okay!" Fez was quick to answer as he snatched the antique maps out of Hyde's hand.

"This must have been Red's wallet while he was over there." Donna guessed as she pulled out a wallet that had seen better days.

"Dibs on whatever's inside!" Kelso exclaimed as he stretched his arm out into the air.

With a shake of their heads and maybe a small smirk on their lips, Eric, Laurie, Hyde, and Jackie went back to looking in the chest. Fez was too busy looking on the map for his homeland. Donna decided to take a peek into the old wallet.

"Sorry Kelso." Donna began to say with a small laugh, "Looks like the only place this money is good is somewhere overseas."

"Mine!" Kelso shouted even louder than before, "I called it!"

"Michael, what are you gonna do with that money?" Jackie asked curiously as Kelso grabbed the wallet from Donna, "It's too ugly to keep."

Hyde turned his head to look at Jackie, "He could always return it right?"

"Nah, I think I'll spend it instead Hyde." Kelso said before another argument could start up.

Eric frowned at his friend, "Kelso where are you gonna spend that money if it's only good overseas?"

"Overseas, duh!"

"When are you going overseas?" Donna asked. Out of all of them there, Michael Kelso was the last one Donna thought would ever leave the country.

Kelso shrugged as he stared at the strange money, "I don't know. Soon. I've got money to spend now!"

"Kelso, may I go with you when you go?" Fez asked, sounding a bit upset, as he looked up from the map.

"Sure, buddy." Kelso smiled.

"Thank you." Fez smiled before turning his expression into a more serious one, "When we go we are going to find my home country so we can mark it on this map. The sonofabitch who took the picture forgot to take a picture of it!"

"You got it Fez." Kelso reassured with a pat on the back. And then he got an idea, "Oh hey I know! Instead of going on a plane or a boat we should go in a car! It'll be like a road trip!"

Fez was quick to join his friend's excitement. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile their friends looked on with small frown or didn't look at all.

"Hey morons." Hyde called, "Overseas means, _over seas_. You know water."

"Oh." The two men said simultaneously, each in their own sad tone.

"I got it!" Kelso jumped up, "We could invent a car that runs on water!"

Fez frowned, "I think I've heard that before."

"Me too." The others in the room nodded in agreement, their own confused expressions were on their faces. After a few seconds though, they blew it off and went back to searching through the box of Red's old things.

"Man, this sucks." Hyde grumbled, "I thought Red would've kept at least one gun from the war."

"Seriously Hyde?" Eric asked as he looked over at his brother and frowned slightly, "You really thought Red would still have one of those big guns that shoots like twenty bullets per second?"

"He does." Kelso said casually as he kept his eyes on the wallet in his hands, "I've seen it."

Fez turned to his best friend, "Me too!" he excitedly shared, "He use to chase me around with it when Laurie and I were married."

"Yeah." Kelso nodded with a big grin, "Red did the same to me when I was dating Laurie."

Laurie rolled her eyes, at their comments. It went unseen by everyone else though. Eric, Donna, and Jackie were frowning at the two men, while trying not to laugh. Hyde was still trying to figure out where that gun could be.

Fez and Kelso, still feeling excited at the fact that they had something else that bonded them, grinned and high fived the other. They'd forgotten about the items they had previously been looking at. In fact a few pieces of paper fell out of Red's wallet.

"Kelso, watch it." Eric said as bent down to grab the fallen items, "I don't want Red….whoa."

Eric's words suddenly stopped when he picked up an old photograph that had fallen to the floor. He grinned like a madman causing his friends to stare at him with uncertainty.

"Check out this babe." Eric said to the group.

The three girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes in disgust. Hyde meanwhile, decided to continue looking through the chest. It Kelso and Fez who were quick to rush to Eric so they could see the picture. When their eyes landed on the photo their smiles mirrored Eric's.

The photograph was a small wallet sized one. It was black and white but that didn't seem to take away any of the beauty. In the photograph was smiling young woman with dark hair, wrapped in a fur coat. But she wasn't completely covered; there were parts of her skin showed. Both her shoulders were naked and the opening of the coat allowed a very nice view of her upper legs.

"That is one sexy lady." Fez commented and Kelso and Eric nodded.

"Man, that's a much better use for the fur, than those naked baby ones. Those are pretty gross." Kelso shared, "Except for mine, cause was a cute baby."

"Yeah." Eric nodded, deciding to ignore the last of Kelso's words, "Bet Red didn't want Mom to find out about her."

"She does look pretty sexy in that coat." Eric continued as he stared at the photograph still in his hands "I mean she's got a nice smile, an even nicer body…."

Hyde frowned a bit as he heard Eric's words. He scooted over to the other men and took a peek at the photo. But his frown never faded away, if anything it grew. Hyde soon turned his head away from the picture in the photo and over to the back. An evil smirk then took the place of the scowl.

"I think even if she wasn't in that fur coat, it would still be a good picture." Eric rambled on, "No wait, it would be _great_ picture."

"Forman." Hyde called out calmly, "That's your mom."

Eric frowned at Hyde before looking back down at the photo, when he did he soon regretted it. His eyes became large as he finally saw that the picture was in fact a photo of Kitty Forman.

"Ew!" he exclaimed as he dropped the picture onto the ground.

"Mine!" Both Fez and Kelso exclaimed as they dropped themselves to the floor, hoping to be the first one to grab the picture.

Eric dropped his head into his hands, trying to erase what had just happened, most importantly the entire photo. Hyde grinned with satisfaction as the girls giggled at Eric's expense. Fez and Kelso were still on the ground fighting over the photo. Settling the fight, Jackie reached over and grabbed the photo.

She examined the picture for a few minutes before frowning,

"See now where is _this_ coat?" she asked, holding up the photo, as if one of them had the answer, "This coat is real, but instead I got stuck wearing this phony cheap one."

Hyde shook his head as he watched Jackie fuss over the old coat she was wearing.

"There you go again." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Only now, you're returning things that aren't even yours."

"I'm putting them to use." Jackie stated, "I'm keeping them from sitting around and gathering gross dust. Like you."

Hyde scowled at her, "You know…"

"Ugh enough!" Laurie groaned in annoyance, "Stuck-up Cheerleader returns thing and Orphan Boy never uses anything. We get it. But nobody cares. Now shut up, I'm trying to read."

Eric looked at his older sister and frowned, "Wait, when did you learn how to read?"

Laurie shot her brother a 'Shut up' look and then went back to reading the aged paper in her hand. Donna became curious as she saw the paper and the similar others that rested in Laurie's lap.

"What are you reading?"

"Some old love letters." She said looking up, "I found them in the trunk. They're the ones Mom and Dad wrote to each other."

"Really?" Donna asked with a smile before walking over to join Laurie.

Being a hopeless romantic herself, Jackie decided to join the two girls and walked over to where they were.

"Let me see."

"Oh look." Laurie began as she pointed at a section of the letter with her index finger, "You have to read this."

Silence filled the attic as the three women read over the old paper. Meanwhile three of the boys frowned at them while one continued to hang his head in his hands. After a few seconds a sound escaped from the girls lips.

"Awww!"

"That is so sweet!"" Jackie gushed

Laurie nodded "I know. Who knew Daddy could be so romantic?"

"Eric and Red are total opposites." Donna shared with a shake of her head, "Eric could never write me a poem like that."

Hearing Donna's words, Eric's head shot up.

"What?" he screeched out, "I could so write you a poem!" he cleared his throat before starting, "My sweet beautiful Donna…."

He drifted off as he tried to think of the next line. His mind was drawing a blank. Donna frowned a deep frown at him as their friends laughed around them.

"You know it's your fault I don't write you poems." Eric argued, "Nothing good rhythms with Donna."

Donna's glare deepened as she snatched the letter out of Laurie's hand and place it in her boyfriend's lap.

"It doesn't have to rhythm, you dillhole."

Eric was confused and so he lifted up the letter his father had written to his mother several years ago, and began to read. Hyde, Kelso and Fez soon joined in. Once again the attic became silent.

"Awww!" two of the four men gushed out.

It had been Fez and Kelso, of course. The other two just smiled tiny smiles at the paper.

"That is just the sweetest thing!" Fez said, sounding close to tears.

Kelso nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Too bad I'm engaged. If I wasn't I would've started writing stuff like this."

"It is a pretty good poem." Hyde stated in a Zen tone and Eric nodded.

"Yeah. Man to think about all those times Red always said I was a big wuss…" Eric drifted off as a smile creped its way onto his face, "I am totally rubbing this in his face when we get out of here!"

"Great idea, man." Hyde praised as he patted his friends back, "Can I have your room after Red kills you for doing that?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 18 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song was picked because it was the song that played the most while I was writing the chapter. Yes, I still listen to Christmas music, but just while I write this story it helps put me in the Christmas mood. lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care have a nice day and remember only 357 days till Christmas! Not to far right?_


	19. All I want For Christmas is You

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Just spreading some Christmas cheer…a month later…oops._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Ok ok I know I am very tardy and this short chapter is not what you guys were epecting. BUT I have a good reason…well sorta. Ok I have many reason you choose which was the best. !. school started yuck. 2. I went to a concert this past week (I can still see Brad Paisley when I close my eyes) 3. This chapter was getting too long so I had to cut it in half. But the second half isn't finish, almost though. So sorry for making you gusy wait but I really am gonna try and finish this before the 18__th__. If not then the 25__th__ I promise! To show how serious I am about finishing soon, I am not taking down my decorations in my room till i'm finished. There are alot from a two foot plastic tree to a stuff Santa. Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you guys are still reading and I hope you'll continue to do so! Thanks for reading and Enjoy!_

* * *

About half an hour had passed and the group remained in their seats, still looking through Red's trunk from the war.

"Man, I bet Mom and Dad forgot about this stuff." Eric said as he folded up one of the old maps, "Hey, maybe when we get out of here we should bring it down for them, as like a Christmas gift."

Hyde frowned at his adopted brother, "Seriously, man. Are you asking for a foot in the ass for Christmas?"

Hyde knew Kitty would love to see these old mementos, but Red was another story. He wasn't even sure why Eric had suggested such a thing. Maybe they were running low on oxygen up there and Forman's brain was the first to start suffering. Or maybe it was just because he was a dumbass.

"Oo I'll give it to them!" Laurie quickly jumped in, "Daddy always loves whatever I give him and this way I'll at least have one Christmas gift to give out tomorrow."

The six heads turned towards her and frowned. Why did she even come back?

Eric shook his head slightly, "You didn't bring anyone _any_ presents?"

"Nope."

Eric frowned at his sister who had already turned her attention back to one of their parents' old letters. He watched her for a few seconds, waiting for her to say something but she never did. This upset him even more as his hands went up in the air.

"Well don't I just have the _best_ sister in the world?!"

Laurie gave her younger brother and annoyed look, "Like you need another _Star Wars_ doll."

Eric ignored the laughs coming from his friends and kept his attention on the smirking blonde.

"Ok first of all, they're _action figures_ and you can never have too many." He passed, "Second, I don't really care about them right now. The perfect Christmas gift for me this year would be to get my grades and not be invisible."

Eric looked down at his hands, feeling sorry for himself again. Donna shook her head as she rolled her eyes; she thought they were done with that. Meanwhile their friends were confused and looking at each other, in hopes of an answer.

"If Eric is invisible, why do I still see him?" Fez asked out loud.

"Cause people who have powers like that can control them, Fez." Kelso answered with a roll of his eyes, "Same goes for ghost…Oh my God what if Eric's a ghost?!"

Fez became frightened and backed away from Eric and closer to Kelso who was also looking a bit scared. The two men were so close together they almost resembled Scooby and Shaggy.

Everyone else in the room ignored Kelso's words. Laurie, Hyde, and Jackie turned their attention to the couple and waited for one of them to explain. Neither Donna nor Eric addressed any of them; they just went on with their own conversation.

"Eric, we already went over this." Donna reminded, "You're gonna get your grades, you just have to wait."

"Why?!" Eric screeched out, "Why do I have to wait? You didn't have to wait, Donna. So why do _I_ have to wait?"

The three audience members scowled with uncertainty as they watched Donna open her mouth to answer, only to have Eric cut her off as he raised up his index finger.

"I'll tell you why I have to wait. Because I'm invisible!" he practically shouted, "I'm gonna have to wait _a long time_ because they probably don't know I'm there and I'll _never_ get my grades!"

"Ok, fine." Donna finally gave in, hoping to pull off a little reverse psychology "You're never getting your grades."

Eric's face fell and he looked almost close to tears, "Why would you say that?"

Donna threw her head back and her hands in the air, out of frustration.

"Hey Forman," Hyde called out, "maybe you did get your grades."

Eric's eyes became wide and full of hope, "What? You saw them? How did I do? Where are they?"

"Nah, man. I haven't seen 'em. I'm just saying maybe you did get them." Hyde said with a small shrug, "And then maybe Jackie got a hold of them and decided to return them."

Jackie turned her head towards Hyde and glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Or maybe Steven took them to his room and put it with the rest of the useless, unwanted junk that's in there."

Hyde frowned slightly "When were you in my room?"

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed before Jackie could respond.

"Oh my God!" Laurie groaned in annoyance before turning to Kelso. "If you say that word one more time, I'm going to burn you with actual fire!"

And just like that they were off. Everyone was arguing. Donna and Eric were arguing about his grades. Hyde and Jackie were arguing about the returning of gifts. And Laurie and Kelso arguing about something dumb. This left poor Fez to try to get everyone to quiet down.

And it was not an easy task.

"Quiet!" Fez shouted loudly—standing up in his ladies clothing and all—getting everyone to shut their mouths and look his way.

"Look at you." Fez said as he glared and shook his head at them all, "It is Christmas Eve, a time that is supposed to be spent with family and friends, and delicious cookies and singing Christmas carols! We do not have any sweet cookies and you sonsofbitches will not let me sing any Christmas carols. But we do have our friends and our family up here, so we must be thankful and happy for that."

"I do not want any more fighting!" Fez continued, "This is supposed to be a happy day. Even though we are trapped up here, we are going to make the best out of this Christmas Eve! Is that understood?"

No one had ever seen this side of Fez, and they were all surprised by the fact that it actually scared them. Together they nodded their heads 'Yes.'

"Good." Fez huffed, and then lowered his voice, "Now I need some more jewelry to go with my outfit. Where did we put Miss. Kitty's old jewelry box?"

"Over by the cribs, Fez." Jackie answered pointing towards the old baby cribs.

Fez nodded, "Thank you."

He then walked off in the direction, paying zero attention to his friends. They all sat still watching, him walk away, shock continued to show on their faces.

After a few seconds more, Eric spoke up.

"Fez is right you guys." He frowned, "Boy, that sounded weird."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Eric continued.

"This is Christmas Eve and we shouldn't be arguing. We should be talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Like we use to." He paused for a few seconds before looking around at his friends, "I don't know about you guys but I miss that."

"Yeah." They all seemed to nod.

Well not everyone.

"I don't." Laurie put her two cents in, causing Eric send a frown her way.

"Ok well since everyone except for Satan agrees," He began, "why don't we agree to stop arguing and make up for some lost basement time, up here in the attic?"

Again the group nodded their heads. And the room got quiet, but a comfortable quiet. The attic was now calm, comfortable, and a atmosphere that was more welcoming. That's how it was when Fez walked back over with two circle shaped tins in his hands.

"Guys look what I found!" he called out, "These boxes look like what the cookies go in! Looks like we will be getting those delicious cookies after all."

Eric instantly recognized what the 'cookie tins' really were.

"Fez, no those aren't cookie boxes." Eric started, "Those are home movies."

"Oh." Fez said as he face fell. "Well screw that."

Fez then tossed the items over his shoulder and the other's eyes went wide. Those movies could have kept them entertained or at least kept them from fighting.

"Fez!"

******

Down below the attic, in the Forman's bedroom, Red and Kitty were lying in their bed; both looking very…satisfied.

"Well I know what I'm getting you for Christmas every year." Kitty said with a giggle.

Red smirked, "I don't know what to look forward to more. The gift or the thanking you."

Kitty giggled again as her husband chuckled abit. Kitty then cuddled closer Red and just as she got comfortable she remembered something and a small frown appeared on her forehead.

"You know Red," she began, "the kids have been up there for a long time."

"Yup."

Kitty moved herself so she could see her husband, "Maybe we should let them out."

There was a very short pause.

"Nah." The couple answered together before Red leaned over and kissed his wife.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go! Chapter 19 of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Today's song was chosen, because all I wanted for Christmas was the tickets for the concert and I got them and got back from it yesterday and still excited. Every song of his that plays on the radio I keep thinking 'I saw him sing that, LIVE' lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, forgive my tardiness, stay tuned, have a nice day and remember only 350 more days till Christmas!_


	20. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, just trying to continue spreading Christmas cheer._

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone! I've got good news and bad news. Good news, I updated! Yay! Bad news, this is not the last chapter as I was hoping for, this chapter was getting too long so I split it in two. More Good news: The final Chapter will be posted either Saturday or Monday I promise! It's that close to being done! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and everything you guys, I will not let you down by making you wait too long for the last chapter. It'll be here before you know it! Oh wait was that bad news? Um anywoo thanks again and Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright." Donna said as she and Hyde, along with Eric walked away from the old projector camera, "Hyde and I set up the camera. It should work."

Eric cleared his throat trying to get his girlfriend's attention. However, Donna ignored him and sat back down on the floor. Hyde, on the other hand, noticed Eric and had to frown.

"Forman, kicking a box cause you couldn't figure it out what it was, is not helping." He said.

"Yeah it is!" Eric argued, "It made room for where to put the camera."

Hyde shook his head as Donna fought back a laugh. Jackie looked away from the old camera she had her eyes fixated on and turned towards Eric.

She tilted her head to the side, slightly, "You know Eric, I didn't think your parents were rich enough to afford a camera like this."

Hyde frowned at Jackie, for the insult towards their parents. Sure they weren't his blood parents, but they were his parents in every other way.

"Yeah well," Hyde began in his Zen tone, "maybe they returned a bunch of stuff and got enough to get the camera."

Eric saw Jackie glare at Hyde while Hyde kept his Zen expression. This would not go well. This was not what they had agreed on. They said no fighting. He had to stop them.

"And we're starting!" Eric quickly shouted before Jackie could say a word. He then walked closer to the camera and got ready to begin, "In ten…nine…eight…"

An impatient Hyde, got annoyed from the slow countdown, reached over and started the machine himself. All before Eric could reach four.

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed, but no one paid him any attention.

Their eyes were all on the white sheet that had been hung up over some boxes to create a screen.

"Down in front!"

Kelso shouted before throwing an old book at Eric. The book hit Eric right in the head and made him scurry to the open seat beside Donna.

After a few seconds of waiting, a black and white image appeared on the white 'screen.' It looked a lot like the Forman living room, the only difference was there was no yellow couch, no piano, no green pea coup colored chair, no nothing.

"Hey that's the living room!" Kelso pointed out his discovery.

Eric, along with the others, turned to look at Kelso. "Gee thanks for pointing that out, man."

Not sensing Eric's sarcasm Kelso grinned and nodded. Meanwhile everyone else went back to watching the movie, wondering just exactly was going on.

"You know," Jackie began as she continued to watch the shoots of the empty Forman house, "I think the living room looks better that way. It looks classier."

Donna frowned slightly, "Jackie, it's empty."

"I know." Jackie responded with a nod.

"Hey look," Laurie called out, "it's Daddy."

Sure enough a young Red Forman appeared on the screen. He had come out from behind the camera and came up close in front of it, as if he was trying to place the camera on an unseen stand.

"Oh, so Red was not always bald." Fez noted in an intrigued tone of voice.

The six heads turned to away from the home movie and over to Fez, a frown on each of their faces.

"Fez man," Hyde started to say, "you've seen like a thousand old picture of Red with hair."

Fez shrugged, "I thought it was colored in."

With a few eye rolls and a couple of shakes of the head, the group turned their attention back to the sheet. They had looked back just in time to see that the camera had been positioned to film the front door, where seconds later Red came through while holding Kitty bridal style in his arms. As they watched the happy couple on the screen, the girls—Laurie, Donna, Jackie, Fez, and Kelso—"awed" while Hyde gave a tiny smirk.

"Well that proves it." Eric said throwing his hands up in the air, "Dad use to be a nice guy until the aliens abducted him and turned him into the bitter old man he is today."

Donna slapped his arm playfully as everyone else ignored Eric's words and kept their eyes on the screen. After a few more seconds of watching Red and Kitty in their new home the film changed to a party that was being held in the Forman house. There didn't seem to be anyone the kids knew, not even Red or Kitty, just a bunch of smiling, laughing, drunk people.

"Great." Laurie said deep in sarcasm, "Now we can see the snooze fest in action."

"Yeah, where's the fast forward button on this thing?" Kelso questioned from his seat.

"Wait a minute you guys," Jackie began, "I think we should watch this. It could be interesting, if we get over the horrible clothes these people are wearing. And it must be important for Mr. and Mrs. Forman to film it."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Whatever."

Were mumbled in response before they grudgingly went back to watching the movie.

For about a minute or two the screen displayed footage of nameless people enjoying themselves at the party. They were dancing, laughing eating, talking; but since there was no noise to the footage the actions just seemed boring.

"Ok, hurry up and find the dumb button." Jackie demanded, "They probably just didn't know how to turn off the camera."

Hyde smirked, "There's the Jackie we all know and…know."

Lucky for Hyde, no one caught what he had done. No one except Eric, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Hyde just scowled at him.

"What are you looking at, Forman?" he asked gruffly, "Look for the damn button."

Eric took one last look at his adoptive brother before walking over to the machine. He didn't put up any fight because he was hoping if he was on his best behavior he'd get his grades from Santa. It was a long shot but he was desperate.

"Hey that's me!" Laurie exclaimed happily as she pointed at the screen.

The recording of the 'boring' party had come to an end and another memory in the Forman house took over. It was of Kitty standing in the kitchen, smiling and waving at the camera before turning herself to give the camera better look at her pregnant belly.

Her ex-husband frowned as he followed her finger, "No it's not."

"Yeah., that's Mrs. Forman." Kelso scoffed, "And I like the picture I have of her now, she looks a little fat here."

"Yes." Fez nodded before realizing what his friend had said, "What do you mean you have? That picture is mine you sonofabitch!"

"It's mine!" Kelso argued

Fez glared back, "It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

The argument continued as background noise while the others kept their attention on Laurie's baby home movies. Even Eric had sat back down to watch the show, he told himself to do for the sake of his grades.

They watched as a smiling Kitty showed off the gurgling little baby in her arms. Then there was a shot of Red holding Baby Laurie, appearing to be singing to her. Some footage in the kitchen was shown as Kitty spoon-fed the now slightly older Laurie. And there was the clip of Red holding Laurie's hands as he helped her walk across the living room floor.

Laurie's baby footage was running longer than she would probably be in town. At last, Eric had had enough.

"Ok that's it." He said standing back up, "Where's that fast-forward button."

"Fine." Laurie replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "You were about to come out anyways."

"What?" Eric asked in a hopeful voice before turning around to the shot of Kitty, pregnant once again, standing in the living room.

Eric sat himself back down as the image of his much younger self was projected onto the sheet. He smiled slightly as he watched his mother cuddle him in her arms as she sat on the couch. A few seconds later little two year old Laurie climbed up to sit beside her. Little curly haired Laurie, leaned over her baby brother to kiss his forehead.

"Aw!" everyone said together, knowing it would annoy Laurie.

"Would you look at that?" Eric asked as he placed his hand over his heart and looked at his older sister, "Laurie does have a heart."

"Shut up." She ordered them all with a glare, "It was just because I didn't know what kind of dweeb you were gonna grow up to be."

Eric just smiled and titled his head to the side before turning back to the screen. He didn't want to miss his home movies. After all it was him and who knew how much footage his parents had actually shot of him.

Apparently more than he thought, but not more than Laurie.

Several footage of Kitty with Eric was shown, like her pushing Eric in the baby swing, her cuddling and cooing at him, there was also a clip of Kitty holding Little Eric on her hip and moving his left hand to wave at the camera before kissing his cheek. A few surprising shots were found of Red with Eric; like the one of Red bottle feeding Eric as he sat in his new arm chair. There was also an embarrassing clip of him playing with a doll while Laurie sat beside him with another doll in her hands.

"See, I told you he was not a cute baby." Jackie mumbled to Hyde causing him to chuckle.

"I remember that." Laurie shared as she watched the next home movie play on the screen.

It was in the Forman living room and it seemed to be some time close to Christmas. Red was sitting on the couch with three year old Laurie sitting on his left side and one year old Eric sitting on his right. In his hands was a book that he seemed to be reading from.

Eric smiled slightly, "Me too."

"Wow Eric, you must have a every good memory." Fez commented, some time during Eric's home movies his argument with Kelso had ended without being solved. "You were only a baby here."

"No, Fez." Laurie shook her head, keeping her eyes on the memory on the screen, "Daddy use to read us 'Twas the night before Christmas' every year."

"Yeah." Eric agreed, "Hey Hyde you came one year remember?"

"Oh yeah." Hyde answered after taking a few minutes to think it over, "Christmas at The Formans, more like Christmas at The Cleavers."

He laughed along with the others until he remember the situation they were in. He had to rethink his words; after all he doubted Ward and June would ever lock up Wally and the Beaver in the attic.

"Or it use to be like that." He added and the others nodded in agreement.

Jackie sighed happily as she watched the Christmas Eve scene, "That is so cute. I wish Daddy had taken more time to read to me like that. He use to but only when I was really little."

"What, you returned that for a pony?" Hyde asked causing Jackie to glare at him.

Not wanting an argument to break out, things were going so great now, Donna changed the subject.

"So why did Red stop reading?"

"I said I was too old for that." Laurie informed, sounding a bit sad as she said so.

"Yeah, and I was too afraid to be left alone with Red." Eric added, "Still am."

Suddenly the movie stopped and the screen showed nothing. No one had noticed Hyde standing up there, until the noise from the machine had quieted down. They looked over at him to find the movie reel in his hands.

"Hey!"

"Hyde!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I was getting a cavity from watching that stuff." Hyde stated as he began searching through the box of movie reels they had found earlier. "I remember this camera being around whenever I came over here. There's gotta be some stuff of us in here too."

"Is somebody getting jealous?" Eric teased his brother.

"Shut up Forman, and put this on." Hyde ordered as he practically shoved a metal tin in Eric's hands.

Eric did as he was told and then sat back down in his seat. The sheet remained blank for a few seconds before Red's den appeared—well the way his den looked in the sixties, though there really wasn't much of a difference. This time the film was in color. Inside the room were four people standing at the doorway that led into the dinning room.

Young nine year old Laurie, her blond hair in pigtails and wearing a summer dress—that was short for any girl but Laurie—sat on the arm of the chair with her arms crossed as she watched the people in front of her. A tiny seven year old Eric was smiling and waving at his father who was behind the camera.

Laurie smiled as she recognized the scene, "This is when Mom use to measure us on that dumb door frame."

"Man, you guys were corny as hell." Hyde commented as everyone else watched with a smile.

"Hey look Hyde," Eric called out as he pointed to the movie, "there you are."

Hyde turned his head back to the screen and sure enough there was his seven year old self looking just as Zen as he did today. He had to smirk at that fact, and his smirk grew as he took notice to what else was going on.

Kitty was standing beside him, her hair styled in a much different way than today. It was his turn to be measured as he stood against the door frame and Kitty pushed down his small fro just a bit before marking his height with a pencil.

Hyde smiled as he watched his surrogate mother clap her hands and smile as she showed him just how tall he was now. It was one of the many times that Hyde had felt like home there in the Forman house. He was glad the feeling was still every much alive.

"I don't know how I always got trapped into that." He said with a shake of his head. He couldn't have his friends knowing just how sentimental he was.

"Gee, I don't know." Laurie said sarcastically, "Maybe because you always made sure to come on the days Mom would measure us."

"You know those markings are still there." Eric informed before Hyde could say anything, "I'm surprised Red never painted over them."

"I bet he wanted to." Hyde added.

"Yeah, but Mom probably threatened to leave him if he did." Laurie added her two cents.

The attic was quiet as the gang watched the rest of the footage of the three Forman children getting their height marked. The next scene that appeared after that was of the Forman back yard.

It looked just as it did today, except the small tree in the corner had now grown several feet high. There was also the difference in that the backyard in the video was decorated with balloons, streamers, kids running around with birthday hats on their heads, and a big birthday banner that read 'Happy Birthday Eric!'

"Hey this is Eric's eighth birthday you guys." Donna stated as she watched the clip carefully, "I think we might actually be in this one."

"Yes!" Kelso exclaimed happily, "Finally something worth watching!"

"Yeah," Jackie agreed as she leaned in closer to get a better view of the movie, "I better be in this one or we're not watching any more."

There were tons of kids laughing and playing in the backyard, there were even a few adults standing or sitting around talking, but no one could find themselves or their parents. At last a familiar face was seen but only for a spilt second. It was Laurie who could barely be seen at the corner of the screen. She was talking with some unknown little boy before she took his hand and the two ran off behind the garage.

That earned a couple of laughs and a few comments, all of which Jackie ignored. Why wasn't she in the movie? Sure she wasn't exactly part of the group yet but none of them were, they were just a bunch of kids. She was a Burkhart and the prettiest of all those kids at the party, the camera should have been on her the whole time!

Just as Jackie was about to give up and order Eric to shut off the darn machine the person holding the camera moved it over to a shoot that caught Jackie's attention.

It was Red standing at a table with a tiny six year old brunette little girl standing in front of him. The little girl stood with her arms crossed as Red looked down at her with annoyed expression. The little dark haired arguing little girl was no other than Jackie Burkhart.

A smile was quick to make its way to Jackie's lips as she watched herself and Red on the screen. Little Jackie Burkhart was obviously as stubborn as today's Jackie Burkhart. Everyone watched as Red sighed deeply before reaching into the prize bag and pulling out a small stuffed bear and handing it to Jackie.

"See," Jackie said with a smile as she watched her younger self throw her arms around Red causing him to look just as annoyed as he did when ever she hugged him today, "I was always his favorite."

"His favorite midget maybe." Laurie threw out with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Look that's me!" Kelso shouted cheerfully as he pointed his finger at the screen.

Sure enough on the white bed sheet was a movie clip of a young Michael Kelso. He was sitting on the floor with his arm around a big brown dog sitting beside him. Both he and the dog seemed to be smiling as they wore matching red and white cowboy hats on their heads.

"Who's dog is that?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Kelso replied with a shrug, his smile never leaving his face.

Back over on the screen was some footage of the couple who still managed to make everyone sick once in awhile—but in this clip they were actually funny. The birthday boy and his crush were by the swing set that had long ago been taken down. Donna was standing behind Eric pushing him with all her might, sending Eric higher and higher in the air. The look on his face clearly showed he was not enjoying this.

The group laughed at young Eric's expression as Donna continued for several more pushes, until finally stopping. The only reason for the stop was because Eric flew off of the swing in mid air.

"Donna hurting Forman." Hyde said with a smirk, "Seems like only yesterday."

"That was yesterday." Donna informed with a smile.

Eric nodded sadly as he looked down, "I made a very sexist comment."

The scene of Eric quickly standing up and pretending to act tough in front of Donna changed to a young Hyde wearing a smaller pair of avatar glasses and his same smirk, as he pushed a grinning Kelso around in a wheelbarrow. Kelso cheered and laughed as Hyde pushed him along until finally the trip ended as Hyde turned the cart over to the side sending Kelso to the ground.

"Hey look the best part of Forman's birthdays is coming up." Hyde called out as the picture on the screen changed again.

The camera showed Kitty walking out of the back door in the kitchen with a large birthday cake in her arms, leading everyone into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' The camera continued to follow her as she neared the table full of smiling kids and placed the cake in front of Eric who smiled largely.

Eric blew out all eight candles when the guest had finished their song. He looked up and the camera and happily smiled young Hyde saw this and decided to join in, placing his arm around his friends shoulder he smiled at the camera only to playfully push Eric's face into the cake.

The kids at the party and the grown kids in the attic laughed as Eric came back up with chocolate cake all over his face.

"Hyde man when are you gonna stop with that?" Eric asked as he watched his mother wipe the cake off his face while trying not to laugh herself.

Hyde smirked and shrugged, it was true he had been doing it every year since he'd know Eric. "Don't know man. Maybe once you get too old and can't hold up your head, that way you do it yourself."

"I'll be sure to mark my calendar." Eric said with a nod.

"Man, it's so cool that all of us are in that old movie and we're still friends today." Kelso shared out loud and everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

Well almost everybody. Fez sat off to the side with his arms crossed and his frown very deep as he glared at them all.

"Ehem." He said trying to get their attention and failing, "Ehem!"

The six heads turned to look at him.

Laurie frowned slightly, "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I would like you sonsofbitches to see that I am not in there!"

"Wait, so Fez wasn't the dog sitting next to Kelso with the hat on?' Hyde asked jokingly.

Fez glared at his frizzy haired friend as the others laughed; except for Jackie. Jackie was paying close attention to the birthday memory still playing on the sheet, trying to find their foreign friend.

"Huh, what do you know." She said with a small frown, "You're not there, Fez."

"You're damn right I'm not there." Fez answered in a huff, "Because while all of you were off playing and laughing and stuffing your faces with," he deepened his glare, "cake and candy, I was off fighting for my food from a lion."

The room went silent at Fez's seriousness. A few seconds passed before Kelso spoke up.

"You missed one heck of a part." He said with a dopey grin and the others soon nodded along.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go Chapter 20 of 'Stuck with You" the one before the last. Hope you liked!_

_BTW I am no expert on the whole home movies deal, so please don't get mad if I got anything wrong. My oldest home movies are on those little cassettes. I loved up some old videos on youtube and found film like this, and I have seen an old projector on Christmas Vacation (Scene that inspired story) and long ago when my dad brought one home. Who knows where that's at probably in our attic._

_The song for this chapter was picked because at last it seems that our basement gang is now having a Merry Little Christmas—despite being locked in the attic._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only 339 days till Christmas!_


	21. Christmas All Over Again

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Just spreading some Christmas cheer one month later._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Well we've reached the end of the story. One month after this story was supposed to end but hey it could have been a year right? Almost didn't post today but if figured you guys waited long enough, and one month later sounded better than a month and one day later lol. Anywoo thanks for all the reviews and for stay tuned despite the fact that Christmas is over. (I just took down those decorations in my room). But it is still winter! So with out any more delay here it is, the final chapter of "Stuck with You" Enjoy!_

* * *

The next hour or so was filled with more childhood memories that were caught on tape.

There clips that were long and lasted several minutes, like the one of the kids sledding together outside in the snow. Several moments were outside in the snow including one that came to a surprise to them. It was of a snow ball fight, Donna, Kelso, and Bob against Eric, Hyde, and Red. In the end Team Forman had won.

Different memories of holidays were also projected onto the 'screen.' Red's annual Veteran's Day barbeque, Christmases, a few Easters, New Years, and Thanksgivings. There were also Halloween home movies, but only one had been found of all the kids together, in their homemade costumes.

Laurie was dressed up as an angel, that earned quite a few laughs. Eric was a clown, an unhappy clown, wearing the baggy pants and white face paint. Dressed as a police officer was coincidently Kelso. Donna was in a black dress and had a pointy black hat to go with her witch costume. Not so surprisingly was Jackie dressed as a princess. And Hyde wore a cowboy outfit with his aviator glasses.

Among the various minute lasting clips—like the one of the Formans, including Hyde, camping with the Pinciotti's—were some quick few seconds shots. There was one of Laurie sitting at the kitchen table eating a cookie and waving at the camera. A shot of Eric and Hyde ridding their bikes was also seen, as was a clip of Kelso proudly showing off the new stitches on his arm.

The home movies weren't of just the kids though. Occasionally a clip of Red and Kitty would make its way to the screen. Such as the one of Kitty talking on the phone until realizing she was being filmed, that was when she began shooing the camera away. Another shot was of Red that Kitty must have filmed as a bit of payback. It was Red fast asleep in his arm chair, newspaper spread over his chest and mouth wide open.

At the moment the gang was watching a movie of the six of them.

"Wow I can't believe we did that." Eric said as he watched the clip, "And they filmed it."

"I bet it was Mom." Laurie added.

"Whoa." Kelso said in amazement, "That car is old."

The others nodded in agreement as they kept their eyes glued on the sheet that had the projected images of their younger selves. This piece of footage was of all of them, none of them any older than twelve. They were all sitting in the Vista Cruiser, pretending to be driving it. Or Eric was at least. He sat in the drivers' seat as Donna sat beside him and Laurie next to her. In the back seat were Hyde and Kelso with Little Jackie sitting between them.

They were all singing, some unknown song to them now, and bouncing around. It was almost exactly how they behaved in the Vista Cruiser today. This made some of them smile and some of them were just embarrassed.

"Oh my God." Jackie groaned, "Did we really do that?"

Donna nodded "I think so."

"Ugh, make it stop." Laurie pleaded.

"Hey check out Hyde." Kelso said as he pointed to the screen, "He's got his arm around Jackie."

Sure enough when everyone moved their eyes to the young Hyde, they saw that he did have his arm behind a smiling Jackie. Hyde frowned as he heard his friends 'aw.' He couldn't let them think he was had a thing for Jackie back then…or now.

"Yeah, I was probably trying to strangle her with it so she'd stop singing." Came his response, earning him a glare from Jackie who had found the moment cute.

"You know," Eric began to say, "I think this one might be my favorite home movie."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Not me." Fez answered as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, "My favorite is the one where I came out…oh wait I did not come out in any!"

"Fez don't blame us for you not being in the home movies." Jackie said with a frown, "It's your own fault. You're foreign."

Donna frowned at Jackie for a few seconds before looking over at Fez, "I think what Jackie's trying to say is that since you're foreign and came into our lives later on in our life you weren't here when the home movies were being made. And that's why you don't have any home movies."

"Yet."

"What?" they all seemed to ask, confused by Fez's answer.

"I am going to make my own home movies." He explained, "They are going to be called _Fez's Home Movies_. They will be filmed by me and they will be staring me, Fez."

"Yeah, ok." Hyde said unenthusiastically, "Good luck with that."

"Thank you, Hyde." Fez replied with a grin, "Just for that, you will get the first copy!"

"Terrific." Was Hyde's sarcastic reply.

"Hey, can't a guy get some peace and quiet in his own apartment?"

Hearing a new and yet familiar voice, the group turned their heads around to find a familiar scruffy face.

"Leo?" they asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Leo asked looking confused.

Leo was standing far off in the back of the attic, he must have been in the section of junk…eh stuff that the gang had yet to go throw. Hyde stood up and walked over to his old friend, the others soon followed.

"Leo, man, what are you doing here?" Hyde asked.

"It's my apartment, man." Leo said as if it were obvious.

"No Leo, this is my parents' attic." Eric corrected, "Do they know you're up here?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know, I just climbed up here one day and thought, 'Cool free place.'"

"Hyde," Laurie started to say as she scowled at both Hyde and Leo, "why is a dirty old hippie in my attic?"

"Hey Hyde, man." Leo said turning towards Hyde, "Why's there a blonde whore in my apartment?"

"I've missed you Leo!" Eric shouted before enveloping the older man in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, man." Leo said as he hugged Eric back and smiled, "Who are you?"

Everyone but Laurie laughed, before going on to find out just what exactly Leo was doing up here.

"Leo, how long have you been up here?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Leo answered with a smile and a shrug.

Jackie frowned, "Do you know tomorrow's Christmas?"

Shock covered Leo's face, "What? Aw man, we didn't get to write our letters to Santa."

"We?" Fez asked curiously.

"Oh yeah." Leo nodded, "This place is so cool. It allows pets and the pet comes with it. Come here little guy."

Leo then bent down behind a box to grab an object that was on the floor. The gang looked on wondering what it could be. Most of them suspected that it would be a stuffed animal, Eric was afraid it would be a spider. None one, however, had suspected that Leo would reappeared with a medium sized raccoon in his arms.

"It's the Ninja Raccoon!" Kelso shouted in fear before he ran and hid behind Fez.

Fez stood watching the creature with wide eyes.

"It _is_ real!" he said in an astonished voice and then hid behind his ex-wife, Kelso following close behind.

"Nah man." Leo shook his head, "This isn't a Ninja Raccoon. His name is Tom."

Hyde and Eric walked closer to Leo and 'Tom.' A few seconds later Jackie, Donna, and Laurie joined them and started petting the anima, who was actually very friendly in Leo's arms. Meanwhile Kelso and Fez stood as far away as possible looking more frightened than ever.

"He's pretty cool, Leo." Hyde commented.

"Yeah." Eric agreed, "I want one."

"You have better chance of getting your grades, Eric." Donna said with a laugh, "He is soft."

"And he is pretty cute." Jackie added as she pet the top of the animals head, "For a dirty stinky animal."

"You must like him a lot Laurie." Hyde said with a smirk and Laurie sent him a death glare.

"Fez, come over here." Donna called out.

"No…no thank you." Fez replied in a shaky voice.

"Come on Fez," Jackie said backing up Donna, "You'll love him."

"No I…" before he could say another word, Laurie had pulled the hand he was shaking so now he was standing with them around Leo and his pet. Kelso looked on feeling terrified for his friend. Ever so carefully Fez stuck his left hand out and placed it on the back of the raccoon, getting a feel of his soft gray fur. A smile quickly sprung to his face.

"Oh he is very soft." He agreed, "I just want to use his fur for a nice warm hat."

Everyone looked at Fez with a frown and matching looks that said, 'What the Hell?'

"I won't." he assured them.

"Come on." Eric called to the only one who was off to the side.

"Yeah Kelso." Hyde began, "Come meet your _archenemy_."

Kelso took one baby step forward and titled his head to the side to get a better view.

"Well, I guess he does look kinda friendly." Kelso agreed slowly starting to smile, his friends soon began to agree with him. "Maybe he's not a Ninja Raccoon."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Come on."

"It's ok."

A second later Kelso's smile fell and his eyes went wide in alarm, "Maybe that's a decoy and he's a bomb!"

Kelso dropped himself onto the floor and ducked his head, assuming his friends would do the same. He was wrong. Everyone in the room just stared at him with their brows furrowed.

"Hey you guys." Eric started to say as his eyes landed on another surprise. "The door's open.

Turning swiftly, the group minus Kelso turned and saw that the attic door was indeed open. After what felt like two months they were free.

"How long's that been open?" Hyde asked.

Fez shrugged, "I don't know."

"I guess we should go." said Donna.

Laurie nodded, "Yeah."

They all should have run over to the exit like a stampede, but they didn't. No one moved a muscle. They all just stood in their places waiting for some one to make the first move.

"Or we could stay up here and look for more home movies." Jackie suggested.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Sure."

"I'll go for that."

Everyone agreed before one by one they walked back to their seats in front of the already set up projector. Even Leo and the Ninja Raccoon…Tom, joined them. Kelso however remained crunched up into a ball on the floor, never noticing his friends' departure.

******

_Well it's Christmas time again_

_Decorations are all hung by the fire_

_Everybody's singin'_

_All the bells are ringing out_

_And it's Christmas all over again_

_Yeah again_

"I don't know about this, Michael." Brooke said with a frown

The two of them were standing outside in the Forman's driveway as the snow fell around them. Brooke was frowning slightly as she held their two year old daughter in her arms. Kelso was standing in front of her grinning away as he held his 'Ninja Raccoon' in his arms.

"It's fine Brooke. He's perfectly harmless now that I know he's not a real Ninja Raccoon." Kelso explained "Oh and I checked and there's no ticking, so we're good!"

Brooke still didn't look too convinced, "I don't know…"

"Come on Brooke, how much harm could this little guy really…AH!" he yelped as the once calm animal leapt out of Kelso's arms and onto his chest, scaring the daylights out of Kelso as he fell to the cold cement.

Brooke watched her fiancé practically wrestle with the small animal; unusual noise coming from the both of them. She held her daughter closer to her, shielding her eyes while trying to see if Kelso was ok.

Meanwhile over in the patio area stood Fez and Laurie. Laurie was watching the man she dated long ago, with a frown on her face. Fez stood beside Laurie, keeping his eyes on her and paying no attention to his friend, who was in much need of some help.

"Ugh, Kelso is such an idiot." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes. Yes he is." Fez answered quickly causing Laurie to turn and look at him confused. "Oh would you look at that, dear ex-wife?"

Laurie followed where Fez's index finger was pointing; up in the air to the roof of the patio where a green leaf was hanging.

"So?"

"So_, uh-o we are standing under the mistletoe_." Fez sing-songed before puckering his lips towards the blonde.

Laurie frowned at the foreign man, "That's parsley, Fez."

Fez's lips unpuckered and his face fell with sadness, "Oh."

"What the hell, it's Christmas." Laurie said with a shrug before wrapping her arms around Fez's neck and embracing him in a long passionate kiss.

_Long-distance relatives_

_Haven't seen 'em in a long, long time_

_Yeah I kinda missed 'em_

_I just don't wanna kiss 'em, no_

_And it's Christmas all over again_

_Yeah again_

At the same time, in the kitchen, Donna and Eric were sitting at the round table. Donna was enjoying a mug of hot chocolate as Eric scanned through the envelopes that were on the round surface.

"Bill. Bill." He said as he flipped through the letters, suddenly stopping when his eyes fell on a yellow envelop, "I may have won ten thousand dollars…well with that kind of money I could just buy my grades!"

Donna laughed a bit as she watched Eric rip open the envelope, she placed her hand over his stopping him from continuing.

"Ok, I think you've suffered enough." She said before reaching into the pocket of her coat, that hung off the back of her chair. Her hand reappeared holding a white envelope that she then placed in Eric's hands.

"Donna," Eric said after looking up from the envelope and at her, "These…these are my grades."

"Yeah."

Eric frowned, "You had them?"

Donna smiled, "Yeah."

"And you just let me worry and torment myself by coming up with reasons—terrifying reasons—for them not coming?"

"Yeah. It was fun." Donna nodded with a smile. "Now come on, open them."

"Ok." Eric nodded as he took a deep breath before ripping open the envelope. He stopped just before pulling out the letter and looked at his girlfriend, "I can't do it. I'm too scared. You do it."

"Ok." Donna agreed as she reached over and grabbed the paper, ready to reveal his grades.

"No! I wanna do it!" Eric exclaimed as he yanked the envelope out of Donna's grip. Slowly he reached in and pulled out the paper. His eyes scanned over the paper for several seconds before he spoke. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just," he shrugged his shoulders, "I passed!"

Donna laughed as she watched Eric pump both fist in the air out of happiness.

_And all over town_

_Little kids gonna get down_

_And Christmas is a rockin time_

_To put your body next to mine_

_Underneath the mistletoe we go, we go_

Over in the next room, Kitty sat on the yellow couch next to her husband. Her full attention was on the letter Red had written to her years ago. The kids had, ever so thoughtfully, brought down Red's old trunk and for the past hour and a half the couple had been reminiscing as they went through it.

"…_Forever yours, Red_." Kitty read off the old piece of paper. She sighed dreamily before placing the paper against her chest, "Oh well…this has got to be one of my favorite letters you've ever written me, Red."

A small scowled appeared on her face when she received no response from her husband, "Red?"

Kitty turned around to find Red plopped against the couch fast asleep. Kitty smiled and gave a soft giggle before cuddling herself closer to him and rereading more of the words that she was positive still held true today.

_Everybody's singin' _

_All the bells are ringin' out _

_And it's Christmas all over again_

_Yeah again_

Hyde was sitting in the basement watching the classic story of _"It's a Wonderful Life."_ When the side door burst open and Jackie marched inside holding a bag that was much too big to be her purse.

"Ok Steven, you think I return every little thing everyone gives me, fine." She said as she stood herself infront of him, blocking his view of the television set, "But I am sentimental and I do save the things that matter, the important stuff"

Hyde frowned and opened his mouth to say something; but didn't get the chance to speak because Jackie continued talking as she pulled out various items from the bag.

"A ticket stub from the first movie was saw alone together. A lighter from the first…circle I was a part of. A napkin from the hub, the first time we were there as a couple. Your Led Zeppelin shirt, you gave me." She then pulled out a larger item that was probably the reason for the big bag.

Hyde frowned as he saw the item, "A Led Zeppelin IV album?"

"It's yours." Jackie said with a nod, "You use to play it all the time when we were going out. And I saw you had two copies anyways…"

"I thought Forman took it." Hyde informed as he grabbed the album and examined it, "I beat him up pretty good for it too."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Ugh Steven, you're not seeing the point!"

"What point?" he asked confused.

"Just forget it." Jackie replied, clearly frustrated as she headed for the back door.

_And right down our block_

_Little kids start to rock_

_Christmas is a rockin time _

_To put your body next to mine_

_Underneath the mistletoe we go, we go_

"Lavender."

Hearing Hyde's voice say that one word, stopped Jackie in her tracks.

"What?" she questioned, looking back at him.

"That's the color you want for your bridesmaid dresses." Hyde explained, "You told me at prom. When you were wearing that lavender colored dress and I was wearing…some lavender. You said that lavender goes with winter and summer wedding which were the only two seasons you would get married in."

Jackie stared at Hyde, not believe what she'd heard. "You remember that?"

"You talked a lot that night." Hyde joked before turning serious again, "I guess I'm like you. I keep the stuff that matters, the important stuff."

_Merry Christmas time come and find you_

_Happy and there by your fire_

_I hope you have a good one_

_I hope Mama gets her shopping done_

Jackie smiled and Hyde smirked back.

"But I still think the only reason you bought that stuff over was so you could still get your Christmas gift from me."

"Maybe." Jackie said with a tilt of her head.

Hyde shrugged Zenly, "I guess since it's after midnight I could give your present now."

"Yay!" Jackie cheered.

"But you have to close your eyes."

Jackie sighed before sitting on the couch and doing what she was told, "Fine. But it better be something really good."

"I think it will be." Hyde answered as he stood up from his seat, "And I don't mind if you decide to return this gift."

Hyde took a seat beside Jackie and then carefully placed his left hand on her right check and gently pushed her face in front of his. He then leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers.

Jackie was surprised by the first touch of contact and was even more so when she felt the touch of his lips and then his tongue when it moved across her lips. She parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance to explore her mouth; hers was soon doing the same to his.

She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his neck, but allowed her hands to rest on his thighs as his right hand held the back of her head. Their kiss last for several minutes until finally, breathlessly they pulled away. Hyde made himself comfortable on the couch as if nothing had happened as Jackie touched her lips with her finger tips.

_And it's Christmas all over again_

_Oh baby it's Christmas all over again_

_Oh yeah!_

She smiled and shrugged as she looked at Hyde, "Maybe I will return this gift a lot sooner than tomorrow."

"Alright. Cool." Hyde nodded in his Zen manner, before he turned to Jackie. "Merry Christmas, Jackie."

"Merry Christmas, Steven." Jackie replied with a smile before letting it fall just a bit, "Am getting an actual gift though, right?"

_And it's Christmas all over again_

_**The **__**End**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, the final chapter of "Stuck with You" Hope you liked!_

_Thanks for the idea of Leo, 80sUnLovedChild!!_

_This song title was chosen because I hope that for every future Christmas or when you feel like getting that Christmas mood, you'll come to this fic and read it again, making it Christmas all over again!_

_Thanks so much to all over my readers and reviewers and alreters you guys are awesome! I'm sorry for not keeping the updates the way I wanted them, but it was hard work. Maybe we'll try again next year. Or maybe with another holiday story…who knows!_

_Big thanks to my reviewers: _

_Marla's Lost, LedZepGrl, HydeLuver, MxAcid, manda2594, twentysevenseconds, thewafflebitch, 80sUnLovedChild, -Farewellxo, luvnit, ddtje70, danni14, Luvelyai, And Lucifer's 9__th__ Angel._

_This story was so much fun to write and I hope you guys liked it and that it brought some Christmas joy to your holidays…during the holidays and maybe during the month afterwards. You guys are the best!_

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, you guys are the best, until next time, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 334 days till Christmas better get your shopping done! _


End file.
